Survival of the Fittest
by Skyshadow54
Summary: Skyshadow has watched warriors rise and fall. Some though, seem to evade death and survive. But survival tends to come at some cost. Will Skyshadow pay hers? In a war that is planet-wide, survival seems to only give itself to the fittest. Rated T for robot fighting violence and death.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One – The Beginning**

 **Summary: Skyshadow has watched warriors rise and fall.** **Some though, seem to evade death and survive. But survival tends to come at some cost. Will Skyshadow pay hers? In a war that is planet-wide, survival seems to only give itself to the fittest.**

 **Prime universe mainly with some things from Transformers: Exodus. This story is in the same universe as my other story, Origin Steeldust, it just takes plac** **e a few vorns later.**

 **There's a list of Cybertronian to Earth terms on my profile page if something doesn't make sense, but hopefully it does :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Just my oc's and the plot for this story.**

* * *

A tall blue seeker crept along the side of the building in which shadow he was hiding. He glanced around carefully as he went, watching for any movement. Above him, he could barely hear the quick pedesteps of one of his fellow squad members.

The small group had been dispatched to the city state of Tarn on a recon mission. There had been information obtained about a mad scientist working on illegal science projects somewhere in the state, but the information was near useless other than giving a rough location. So, Autobots had been sent out to investigate further.

The seeker reached the end of his building and knelt to a crouch. He waited, and soon a small figure dropped from the roof beside him. Looking to the side, he kept one optic outwards into the offcycle and one on his teammate.

"See anything from above?" he asked in a whisper.

The form beside him shifted to return his glance. Large blue optics met his as the petite red and black flier shook her helm. "Nothing at all except for the others occasionally. The place is deserted."

"So far so good then," muttered the bigger flier.

He stood then, his partner mirroring his actions. At around twenty-six pedes tall, towered over the sixteen-pede-tall femmeling and was way broader than her small frame. Her quick optics glanced around, taking everything in. After a few astrokliks, she darted off ahead into the dark shadows and up the next building.

Knowing that it was time to keep moving, the light blue seeker crossed the alley and sped quietly down the street. Continually scanning for hostiles, he saw a flash of orange under a lone flickering street lamp. He stopped immediately, his large wings twitching, waiting for it to appear again.

The seeker saw the faint glow of two bright blue optics in the shadows across the broken road. Realizing it was likely just Bolt, he relaxed and put a hand up to his comm.

"Hey, Bolt," the seeker whispered. "That you who just ran through the light?"

An energetic voice immediately whispered back, "Yeah, I guess that was me. At least it was only you who saw me, Cloudbreaker."

"Let's hope anyway," replied the blue seeker, closing the comm. He continued on his way, sighting Bolt every so often in the shadows. Soon, the thin figure of Jolt joined the orange mechling and the pair continued on together.

Cloudbreaker couldn't help but smile. It didn't surprise him that they were sticking together. Those two were inseparable. Where one was, the other would be close by.

After the group had traveled for a couple breems, the red flier and the other femme scouting ahead returned to the three mechs. The flier disappeared to look for Bolt and Jolt, while the motorcycle joined Cloudbreaker immediately.

"Hey," Cloudbreaker said, smiling down at the aqua and silver femme.

"Hi," she replied, taking a step nearer to him. She opened her mouth to say more but closed it when she heard pedesteps approaching.

Two mechlings the same height emerged from the shadows. One a heavier and more muscled build, the other thin and lanky. The red and black flier followed close behind them.

Once the five were gathered together, the aqua femme spoke.

"All seems to be clear up ahead. But the strange thing is, it feels quiet. Too quiet," she said to the rest of the group.

"What do you mean, Starfrost?" asked Bolt.

"Yeah," added Jolt. "It is already quiet."

"She means a different kind of quiet," replied the red and black femmeling lowly. "It's almost eerily so."

Cloudbreaker, Jolt, and Bolt looked at each other.

"Then-" began Jolt, chin in hand as he thought- "we should advance together. If there is something or someone up ahead, we would be wise to face it together."

Bolt spoke up then. "But we can't sneak up effectively in a big group."

Starfrost raised an optic ridge, crossing her servos. "Yes, Bolt. Five is such a large group. Practically an army by itself."

Her remark was met by a dirty look from the orange truck.

Cloudbreaker stepped in between them before the quick-tempered Bolt could start yelling. "Okay, you two. Cool your jets. Back to the mission. We should tell Scatterstrike and give him an update."

"You're right, Cloudbreaker," nodded Jolt, already working on sending a message to the squad leader who was standing by in their ship.

'Let's go," spoke Skyshadow.

She started off, soon followed by the rest. Jolt was next, behind him was Starfrost and Bolt. Cloudbreaker brought up the rear, the seeker serving as the rear guard.

Not very long after, the group reached where the two young femmes had stopped and turned back.

They were right. Everything seemed to get suddenly quiet. Nothing moved or made noise. The remaining buildings that were long deserted except for the homeless refugees were silent. It was if this area of Tarn was completely deserted and possibly avoided. For what reason was unknown.

Carefully, the recon team made their way forward, stepping lightly as if there was a possibility of alerting something, or someone, to their presence. For breems they carried on, the buildings becoming darker, more broken, and less friendly. The streets became more uneven and there were several small craters from the city being bombed.

In short, this sector of Tarn had suffered the same as the rest of the city-state and then reclaimed. It was a good place to retreat if you didn't want to be bothered, for no one in their right mind would willingly enter this place.

Something sinister was here. All five Autobots had an increasingly bad feeling about it. They were tense, waiting for some evil to lunge from the shadows and attack them.

* * *

Skyshadow knelt to the ground, observing something she saw.

"What do you see, Skyshadow?" asked the dark green and blue mechling behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Tank tracks," came the reply.

The rest could now see them as they came closer, all five sets of optics examining the tracks. They were big tracks too, joining and heading in the same direction as the Autobots.

"Seem to be fairly fresh too," muttered Skyshadow, rising to her pedes and turning to face the others.

"We should follow them," said Cloudbreaker. The light blue seeker followed the tracks with his optics until he couldn't see them. "It's the only thing we've found since the group of neutrals and refugees hiding in the buildings where we landed."

Jolt frowned. "Whoever left these must be a fairly good size. And if he has friends like him, I do not think I wish to meet them on their terms."

"Well, if he does, and if they're baddies, we'll just have more 'Cons to pound into dust," said Bolt, smacking his fist into his other hand.

Starfrost rolled her optics and sighed. She started walking in the direction the tracks led. "You're going to get yourself in major trouble one of these orns, Bolt."

Bolt just waved her off with a grin and ran so he was in the lead. Jolt shook his helm as he watched his best friend take off. "I am afraid he runs to trouble willingly, Starfrost."

The remain four picked up the pace to catch up with Bolt. Little did they know, Starfrost's observation was soon to come true. For all five of them.

* * *

"Sir. There are five unknown mecha approaching from the west."

"Autobots or Decepticons?" came the deep-voiced reply.

"Our sensors say Autobots, Sir," answered the smaller mech, still standing at the door.

"It is illogical for them to be here unless they have acquired information about our whereabouts," said the larger mech in an emotionless tone. He did not look away from what he was working on. "Have them brought to the prison cells. I will inquire their motives for their presence. They must not be allowed to give away our location."

"Yes, Sir. They will not escape."

The mech left, his pedesteps echoing off the empty passageway walls until he was too far away to hear.

The scientist stood at one of his work tables, working on a formula.

"If they have no useful information to yield, they will be useful to me in a different way," spoke the purple mech to himself as he poured the contents of a vial into a container with a different liquid.

"Their screams of pain will further this experiment."

* * *

The team had traveled far from their landing coordinates. The tracks from the tank they were following had led them out of the city ruins and down into the second level of Cybertron. The dim light from the stars that they'd had on the surface of the planet was now gone. They now had to rely on their night vision, as what lights in the second level that still existed would have ended with the city outskirts.

Other than the trail they followed, there was hardly any signs of life. A few retrorats scurried into their holes as the Autobots approached. Once they heard some creature growling nearby, but it soon supposedly left the area once they approached.

They were glad it did, as there were some dangerous creatures that lurked in some of the lower levels of Cybertron. Though the war had brought some of them closer to the surface, whatever the Autobots had disturbed, it likely wasn't one of them.

They had also found the remains of several mecha, who looked as if they'd dragged themselves to their current position before offlining. _"Had they been wounded in battle? Or something else?"_ wondered the team.

Jolt had reported to Scatterstrike several times since Skyshadow had found the tracks. Their commander told them to proceed with extreme caution and to alert him the first sign of trouble. He wasn't pleased that his charges had insisted on going and him staying with the ship, though they pointed out that he was the only one who could fly it. If they needed an emergency pick up, he was the one who would be able to accomplish that.

"What do you think happened to those poor mecha?" whispered Starfrost, who was keeping close to Cloudbreaker.

"I do not know," answered Jolt. He glanced around nervously. This place was not getting any less eerie.

"It's as if they were trying to get away from something," continued the aqua coloured noble. She furrowed her optic ridges in thought.

"Well, whatever happened to them, we can't help them now," said Cloudbreaker regretfully.

All four were silent for a while, since there wasn't really anything to say on the subject.

Bolt was getting farther and farther ahead, almost reaching a group of buildings.

Suddenly, Skyshadow halted. She stiffened, her wings flared back and as high as they could go. She had stopped so suddenly that Jolt, who was right behind her, almost ran into her.

"Skyshadow!" the green mech protested. Then, noticing how tense his friend was, he asked, "What is wrong?"

Skyshadow said nothing for a few moments, bright blue optics darting around rapidly. "Someone call Bolt back. Now."

Jolt quickly commed the orange mechling who had kept going and was now quite far out in front of them. His doorwings twitched as he said, "Bolt, come back!"

"What's up, Jolt? Did you mecha find something?" Bolt asked eagerly.

"I am not sure. Just come back please?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a klik. I think I see something."

Skyshadow, having heard their conversation, turned around sharply. "No! Don't let him."

Bolt heard her and just laughed. "What? Is Sky afraid I'll find something before she does?" With that, he cut the comm.

"Skyshadow, what's wrong?" Cloudbreaker asked, frowning down at her in concern.

"There's someone out there, watching us," the small flier replied, pointing in the direction that Bolt was. "Can't any of you feel it?"

"Maybe. What kind of someone?" asked Starfrost, looking for Bolt who'd suddenly disappeared behind a building.

"Chances are, not a friendly one," growled Skyshadow, taking off running to catch up with their orange companion.

The remaining three Autobots glanced at each other. They ran after the red and black flier, who wasn't slowing down at all.

Skyshadow was the fastest of the group, both in her jet alt mode and by pede. Jolt was a close second by pede, third in alt mode. But Skyshadow had a head start, so it took Jolt a few kliks to get even close to her.

Quickly the distance between them and Starfrost and Cloudbreaker was getting longer. The only reason that Starfrost was still with the big flier was because he was keeping to her pace instead of using his full speed. Otherwise, she with her much shorter pedes would have been left behind.

Reaching the spot where they'd last seen Bolt, Skyshadow slid to a stop. Soon, she was joined by Jolt, and the two of them started looking for their missing friend.

"This way!" hissed Jolt. He led the way and they began the chase again, not daring to yell Bolt's name.

When Cloudbreaker and Starfrost reached the spot, they looked around for what they hoped would be their three team members. But the alley that they'd entered was empty except for debris and filth littered through it.

"Great," snapped Cloudbreaker lowly. "First we lose the loose cannon. Now we've lost the silent one and the professor."

Starfrost chuckled dryly at the use of the team's nicknames. "Yes, well, maybe they lost us."

"Something like that," grouched Cloudbreaker, leaning down to examine what looked like three sets of pedeprints. "This way," he said, beckoning with his hand for Starfrost to follow.

The two followed the trail of their companions for several blocks, turning in and out of alleys and around buildings and over debris. Suddenly, the prints came to a stop. All about in the same spot, they just disappeared.

Starfrost and Cloudbreaker gave each other a worried look. This was bad. Pedesteps didn't just disappear unless the subject was a flier.

Jolt's alt was a sports car. Bolt's was a pickup truck. Out of the three, only Skyshadow could fly, and there was no way she could possibly carry both mechlings.

"Scatterstrike," said Starfrost, opening a comm. Fear crept into her voice, making it pitch higher than normal. "We've lost Bolt, Jolt, and Skyshadow."

"What?" yelled the older mech. "What happened?"

"We don't know," whimpered the femme. "Jolt and Skyshadow ran ahead to catch Bolt who ran off and now they're gone!"

Cloudbreaker opened his own comm and added, "we were following their pedeprints which suddenly disappeared."

"That shouldn't be possible," muttered Scatterstrike. "Send me your coordinates. I'm coming- "

He was interrupted by a scream.

"Starfrost!" yelled Cloudbreaker, whirling and trying to reach the screaming femme as she was being pulled up and over the rooftop.

"Cloudbreaker! Help!"

"What's happening?" yelled Scatterstrike in the blue seeker's comm.

"Someone just took Starfrost!" Cloudbreaker yelled back. He crouched, readying himself to leap into the air and chase the kidnapper.

He never made it off the ground.

Instead, he fell forwards, flat on his faceplate as something made contact with the back of his helm. And whatever it was, it hit him hard.

"Cloudbreaker!" yelled Scatterstrike. "Cloudbreaker!"

That was the last thing the seeker heard as his vision turned to black.

* * *

 **So that's chapter one.. Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think :)  
** **Any guesses as to who the scientist is? :P**

 **Credit Song: Siren's Call - Epic Score**


	2. Captured

**Chapter Two - Captured**

 **Thanks to those who read the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me. I only take credit for my oc's and this story.**

* * *

Cloudbreaker awoke slowly. His helm hurt, in fact his whole frame hurt _. "What happened?"_ Optics still closed, he tried to recall what he remembered last.

Something hitting the back of his helm. Someone yelling his name. Someone screaming.

It all came back to him. He and Starfrost had been captured after the rest of their team disappeared.

The blue seeker snapped his optic open. _"My team! Starfrost! I gotta find them!"_ he thought, looking around to see where he was.

He was laying on his back, apparently someone had moved him _. "Maybe Scatterstrike came and got me. Maybe he found the others."_

The ceiling he was looking at didn't look like the ship, or any hospital he'd ever seen. It was a dark colour and rather dirty. Either his optics were still recovering from the hit he'd taken, or the whole place he was in was mostly dark.

Wherever he was.

Slowly, Cloudbreaker tried to move his helm. He definitely had a processor ache. His helm hurt when he moved. It seemed like he was in a small, damp, and dirty room. Nearby, he could hear something dripping.

Then, he looked to the wall by his pedes, expecting to see a door.

Except, it wasn't really a wall. It was a row of glowing energy bars.

He was in a prison cell.

Cloudbreaker sat up as best he could and moved to lean against the back wall. Realizing that the two side walls were also metal bars, only lacking the buzzing energy, he looked into the cell on his right.

Skyshadow was in it.

He glanced to his left and saw Jolt was on his other side.

Speaking to both them, he whispered, "Hey, are you alright?"

Jolt and Skyshadow immediately looked at him and moved to sit as close to the bars as they could.

"Yes, we are okay. For now. We have a few bruises, but that's it," spoke Jolt in a whisper.

"I guess you and Starfrost got captured too," said Skyshadow. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, except for a nasty processor ache," replied Cloudbreaker, rubbing the back of his helm. "And it feels like I got dragged over some really rough terrain."

"That is because you were," said Jolt, peering through the bars at him. "They knocked you out and then dragged you all the way here."

"All the way here?" questioned the seeker.

It was Skyshadow who answered. "Yes, they didn't knock us out. Just restrained us. It was a long way from where we were. We're back on the surface again."

"Where exactly are we?" asked Cloudbreaker, glancing around again. "And where are Starfrost and Bolt?"

"Well. Once we got so far, hoods were put over our helms, so I am not exactly sure. We walked for a while and then entered this building," replied Jolt, scratching his helm. "Bolt is across the corridor from me, he put up quite a fight I must say. He ended up being brought here similar to you."

"Oh," said Cloudbreaker. "I see."

"We don't know where Starfrost is," murmured Skyshadow.

The blue seeker turned to look at the red femmeling. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what she said," answered Jolt, shaking his helm. "We were thrown in here, but she was never brought."

"So, there must be a different prison somewhere in this place then, right?" asked the light blue mech, trying to stay calm.

The two other Autobots just shrugged.

Just then, Bolt woke up.

"Owwww… Why does my helm hurt so much?" he moaned.

"You got knocked out, remember?" Jolt called from across the hall.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Those Decepticons tried to put a bag or something over my helm and I tried to get away. Guess I didn't succeed?"

"No, unfortunately you did not, Bolt," sighed his best friend.

Bolt apparently was looking around because he asked, "Hey Jolt! Where are we? This looks like a brig or a dungeon or something."

The green mechling spoke again, "We do not know, Bolt. It seems like whoever runs this place decided we did not belong near it."

"Oh, is everyone here?"

"Everyone is here except for Scatterstrike and Starfrost. Cloudbreaker was captured with Star, but she did not arrive with him," Jolt answered.

"That's not good," mused the orange mechling. "Hey, Cloudy. Hey Sky."

"Hey, what's up?" asked Skyshadow sarcastically.

"Umm, a really dirty ceiling that matches my whole cell," replied Bolt. He crawled over to the front of his cell, being careful not to touch the energy bars.

"It's not exactly the cleanest spot ever," added Cloudbreaker, still worrying about Starfrost. _"I know she can take care of herself, but still..."_

"Yeah, this place stinks. Literally," whined Bolt, apparently forgetting that his helm hurt. "What is that smell anyways?"

"It's the smell of spilled energon and death," came an unfamiliar voice from the cell beside Bolt.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Bolt yelled, jumping back as he stared to his left. "Who's there? Where did you come from?"

Another mech appeared out of the shadows, his frame illuminated by the light from the cell bars. As he limped forwards the four newcomers stared, thinking no one else was in the prison.

"I'm just nobody now," sighed the old mech, sitting down stiffly near the front of his cell. He peered out at the four young mecha around him. "I've been here for jours. I got caught too."

Cloudbreaker tilted his helm, his wings mirroring the action. "Why are we here? Do you know where this is?"

The mech shook his helm. "No, I don't know where we are, I was not allowed to see when my companions and I came."

"There are others here?" inquired Jolt, arching one optic ridge. "Though I suppose we did not notice you at first either."

The mech sighed sadly. "Not anymore. They're all gone now, even the ones that came after my group."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? They escaped and left you here?" sputtered Bolt, having recovered from surprise.

"No, my group is offline. Or at least they were taken and didn't come back. The other mecha that were here were taken to a different place. I know not where."

"What happened to you?" asked Skyshadow quietly, noticing that the mech was covered in various wounds, some partially healed or healing, some looking quite fresh.

"Same thing that happened to the rest of us, and what will most likely happen to you all," answered the mech.

"And that is?" Cloudbreaker asked, now extremely worried for Starfrost.

"We were tortured for information and I suspect amusement," whimpered the poor Autobot, hiding his faceplate in his hands.

Silence descended on the prison. Nobody breathed a word for the four present members of the recon mission were shocked. They'd all been expecting something bad, but not to this extent.

Before they could recover, a door at the end of the dark corridor screeched open, and a pair of pedes trudged in. Accompanying the sound of the pedesteps, was a dragging sound. All optics turned to look as whoever it was came closer.

"Starfrost!" yelled Bolt.

"Oh no," whispered Skyshadow, optics wide with horror.

Cloudbreaker and Jolt just stared as their friend was being dragged along by a large Decepticon. The mech unlocked the cell across from Skyshadow and pulled Starfrost into it. After he exited the cell, he locked the door, the bars coming to life.

Starfrost lay motionless on the floor, wounds covering her much like the mech in the cell beside her.

"No," gasped Cloudbreaker, staring at the limp form. He stared up at the Decepticon. "What did you do to her?"

The Decepticon turned to look at him. "I did nothing but escort her here. If you dislike your situation, then by all means, take it up with my master. You'll be visiting him soon enough," he growled.

Then, the black mech put his key in the lock on Skyshadow's door and the energy bars died. Depositing the key back in his subspace, he went to open the door.

"No!" yelled Bolt, Cloudbreaker, and Jolt.

"Leave her alone," snarled Bolt, forgetting about the energized bars and ramming his shoulder into them.

The Decepticon chuckled darkly. "Try and stop me." He opened the door, not suspecting what would happen next.

As if he'd let off an explosion, a red blur hit him square in the chest, knocking him backwards into the wall opposite. Lucky for him, he fell against a non-active cell. Growling, he flung Skyshadow off.

Landing on her side, the flier leapt up and shot down the hall.

"Get back here!" bellowed the angry mech, chasing her.

"Go, Skyshadow!" yelled Cloudbreaker, rushing to the front of his cell, watching them leave.

"Get out of here! Do not worry about us," added Jolt, trying to peer over the taller seeker's shoulder.

Skyshadow made it to the door and pulled as hard as she could, but it was locked. Looking desperately around her, she spied a long thin metal staff leaning against the wall by the door. Snatching it, she whirled to face the Decepticon who was almost right behind her now.

"Put that down, Autobot," he growled menacingly as he continued to stalk forward.

Holding up her weapon, which turned out was an energon prod of some sort, she turned it on and pointed it at the Decepticon towering over her. He was taller than Cloudbreaker, and was likely stronger than the young mech. More than a match for Skyshadow.

As she stood with the weapon pointed at him, defiant glare on her faceplate, the Decepticon growled again.

"Did you not hear me? I said, put that down."

Skyshadow held the weapon still, glancing from it, to her opponent, to the cells down the hall.

"Run him through!" yelled Cloudbreaker.

"Don't wait, just do it," added a panicked Jolt.

The black Decepticon looked down at Skyshadow, noting her hesitation to do as they said. He laughed very unkindly, walking forward and grabbing the weapon pointed at him. Wrenching it from the smaller flier's grip, he tossed it to the side. It switched itself off as it landed with a clatter.

"You Autobots are soft," he mocked. "You couldn't defeat me, and you couldn't save your friends or yourself. You must feel awful."

Skyshadow glared up at him, backing away. He walked forwards and grabbed her servo. Lifting her up to his optic level, he smiled darkly, "Nice try though, I have to admit I'm surprised you managed to hit me in the first place."

Unlocking the door, he pulled the flier through and slammed it shut behind them, once again locking it. The prison echoed the noise for a klik before regaining silence. Cloudbreaker and Jolt could hear Skyshadow screaming to be let go for a few astrokliks until she and the 'Con were too far away.

They looked at each other, and then to the limp form of Starfrost. The mech across from Cloudbreaker looked sadly at the door where Skyshadow had disappeared through.

"There goes another one," he said sadly. "I can't help but wonder if she'll make it back here alive."

Bolt groaned from his position on the floor. "I hope she'll be okay. And mechs, don't touch the energy bars. They could offline you."

"That's what smells burnt," mumbled Cloudbreaker.

"Like I said," replied Bolt, moving so he was facing his friend, "this place stinks. Literally."

After Bolt's attempt to brighten the bleak situation, they were silent with worry.

Starfrost hadn't moved. The Autobot beside her said she was alive, just in stasis.

Bolt, Jolt, and Cloudbreaker wondered if Skyshadow would return, or if she'd return like Starfrost had. Also, they wondered which one of them would be next.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading. I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **This chapter's credit song is: No Escape (Instrumental) - Tommee Profitt**


	3. Realization

**Chapter Three – Realization**

 **Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter which I thought I had already posted last week.. Apparently not. Oops :P  
Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my oc's and the story plot.**

* * *

Starfrost didn't wake up for a long time. Skyshadow was returned to her cell, armour mildly dented, before the aqua-coloured femme finally woke up.

"Starfrost?" inquired Skyshadow, hearing the other femme moaning as she awoke.

"Sky- Skyshadow?" asked Starfrost weakly, turning her helm to look in the direction of the voice.

"We're over here, Starfrost," replied Jolt, peering across the hall. "Are you alright?"

"Jolt? You're here too?"

"We're all here except for Scatterstrike, Starfrost," said Skyshadow, crawling to the front of her cell to attempt to see how bad her friend was injured. Starfrost seemed to have worse injuries than her.

"What happened?" mumbled Starfrost, looking painfully around her. "Where are we?"

"We're in a prison or dungeon of some sort," replied Bolt, calling from her right.

"We were both tortured," Skyshadow spat. "For information we don't have."

Jolt turned to look at her. She had refused to speak until now. "What do you mean, Skyshadow. And are you alright?"

Skyshadow hissed. "He wanted to know why we were here. And he asked things we couldn't possibly know."

"I see," muttered Jolt. Seeing that she hadn't answered his other question, he asked it again. "Are your injuries bad?"

"I'll live," said Skyshadow lowly. "Starfrost is in worse condition than me. They must have interrogated you more?" she continued, directing the question across the hall at the other young femme.

"I don't know," said Starfrost, still lying on the floor. "He was asking me questions, I told him I didn't know! Then, he had these horrible tools, he used some of them. I blacked out from the pain I think."

Skyshadow nodded, her experience being similar.

Jolt and Bolt stared at each other in horror.

"Who is this guy?" asked Bolt a bit of fear in his voice. "And what's the best way to take him down?"

Skyshadow shook her helm. "He didn't introduce himself to me. Star?"

"No," muttered the aqua femme. "He didn't."

"You can't take him down, youngling," said the mysterious mech besides Bolt.

The orange mechling looked at him through the bars separating their cells. "Why not? There's six of us and from what I've heard, only two of them around. Unless the 'Cons who dragged us here are still around."

"Because," the grey mech replied, returning Bolt's look. "Shockwave has you contained immediately, and unless you can get out of stasis cuffs on both your servos and pedes, you're out of luck."

"There's still trying," grumbled Bolt, turning to face Jolt again.

Starfrost turned to the side, surprise written across her face. "Who are you?"

"The name's Crossfire. You must be Starfrost. Your friends were quite worried about you when they were all stuck in here and you were elsewhere," replied the grey mech.

"I would say nice to meet you, but I wish it was under better circumstances," smiled Starfrost. Then, her smile faded. "You said everyone was here, but I haven't heard Cloudbreaker."

"That's cause when Skyshadow came back, they took him next," scowled Bolt, pointing towards the door. "I guess one of us will be next, huh, Jolt?"

"Oh no," Starfrost said, looking towards the door. "Have you found a way to escape yet?"

"I've already tried," whispered Skyshadow. Then, louder, she continued. "The door is locked behind the Decepticon when he comes in or leaves. There's no way out except for that door."

"Look here youngin'." Crossfire pointed a digit at the red flier. "You gave it your best try. That was the farthest you could get, and you got there."

"I could've got rid of that Con though," snapped Skyshadow, rising to her pedes and pacing across her cell. "I hesitated and now we all lost the chance. The energon prod is outside the room and the Decepticon is now wary of another attempt. You seen how watchful he was when he took Cloudbreaker."

"It is not your fault," Jolt said gently. "You did not know what would happen."

Skyshadow growled, angry with herself. "Maybe not, but I could've taken him down. I had him right where I wanted him."

Crossfire shook his helm. "My dear, showing hesitation in battle is normal until you've been in a few. You must learn though, not many Decepticons will show you mercy. Not only that. You won't always have someone to save you."

"Well, if I get out of here, that will never happen again. The Cons I meet won't stand a chance," snarled Skyshadow, still pacing like a caged cybercat."

"And I'll help you," growled Bolt, joining her in pacing.

Jolt and Starfrost exchanged a worried look.

Bolt suddenly stopped in his tracks, his expression of anger turning into sadness. He hung his helm. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry everyone."

"How is it your fault?" inquired Jolt.

"If I had listened to you and hadn't run off, we wouldn't have been captured!" Bolt yelled, throwing his hands up. He resumed pacing back and forth.

"That was not your fault either, Bolt. I believe we would have been captured regardless."

Jolt paused, staring at the ceiling in thought for an astroklik. "Crossfire," he said, turning his attention to the older mech. "Earlier you mentioned the mech who is holding us here was named Shockwave. You cannot mean Senator Shockwave? He vanished from the Senate vorns ago, presumed offline."

Crossfire nodded his helm. "Yes, I do. He is no longer the respectable senator we once had. Something must have happened to him, it was well known that he enjoyed the sciences before. Now, he's what you may call a mad scientist, I'm uncertain as to what changed him. He works for Megatron now."

"What!" sputtered Bolt.

"Team," began Jolt, fear creeping into his voice. "I believe we have found whom we were sent to locate."

Each squad member present thought of all the things they'd heard the scientist was reported to have done.

"We are in more trouble than we thought," murmured Skyshadow.

* * *

Not long after she woke up, Starfrost went back to recharging to let her self-repair systems work quicker on her injuries. She'd commanded the rest to alert her the astroklik that Cloudbreaker was returned.

Jolt had tried to persuade Skyshadow to also rest but had only succeeded in getting her to stop pacing. She sat in a corner of her cell, but Jolt could see her optics. They weren't as vibrant as usual, meaning she was talking to her twin through their bond.

Now, the young mechling was sitting in the middle of his cell, deep in thought. His processor was going through possible ideas for escaping, but as of yet, he had not formed a plan. Not one he was sure would work anyways.

He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts by Bolt.

"Have you figured out a way to get out of here yet? Or are you just gonna sit there and hope your staring off into space burns a hole in your cell door?" asked the orange and red mechling.

"Well, if I did have that sort of ability, that would make things easier, Bolt," grinned Jolt. "I have ideas, but no real solution yet."

Bolt scrunched up his face in thought. "What do you have so far?"

"If the energy bars were disabled, I believe our resident lockpick could get the cells open. From what I can see, the lock on the entrance door there is quite old and outdated. It may be able to be broken with a few hits. From there on, I am uncertain as to how the building is laid out," Jolt spoke.

"Yes, I could unlock the cells," interjected Skyshadow, who had been listening.

Jolt nodded his helm. "Good. I could likely hack the codes keeping us from transforming or accessing our subspaces. But we still need a way to disable the energy field on our cells though. In most facilities, there is a main control system somewhere, usually near the door. If the next one of us that leaves here could find it and disable it, that would be a useful first step I think."

"Great. What's the thing look like?" asked Bolt.

"A control box more or less, Bolt. Likely mounted on the wall, being that this place is fairly small. I don't think I can see far enough down the hall to tell you if there is one there or not," the green sports car bot answered. He stood up and walked to the front of his cell, gazing towards the entrance. "Skyshadow, you are closer than I. Can you see anything?"

The petite flier rose to her pedes noiselessly and went to check. After a few astrokliks of looking, she turned back to him.

"Possibly. I think there is some sort of box attached to the wall but I can't see very much of it."

Jolt nodded. "That is likely it. Or we will hope anyways. Whoever goes next should try and disconnect it from it's power source."

"So, smash it?" asked Bolt, optics gleaming at the exciting possibility of getting to destroy something.

"Yes, that would work," agreed Jolt.

"You won't escape," Crossfire interrupted the conversation.

"And why's that," Bolt challenged, stalking over to their adjoining wall and glaring down at the older mech.

"Because it's hopeless," Crossfire replied, shaking his helm sadly.

"You're hopeless," countered Bolt. "How do you know we can't'? Have you tried or something?"

"No," answered Crossfire, now looking up at Bolt. "But do you really think you'll make it out online? Your plan is relying on a bunch of ifs."

"Huh?"

" _If_ you can break the energy shields. _If_ the flier can break the locks. _If_ the green mechling can regain your weapons. _If_ there are no guards. _If_ you can find your way out."

"You really are a downer, you know that?" grouched Bolt. "Maybe we're better at doing stuff than you think we are."

"Bolt," warned Jolt, knowing that his friend was getting all riled up.

Crossfire returned the orange mech's glare. "Well, you are all a bunch of younglings with probably hardly any field experience. Not to mention most likely three of you are now injured."

"So?" growled Bolt. "You're just an old mech who's stuck in the same place we are. Did whatever experience you have in battle help you?"

"Bolt," Jolt said again, more firm this time.

"Watch your glossa, youngling," snapped Crossfire. "Respect your elder."

Bolt scoffed. "Well, you weren't respecting me. And I'll say what I want thanks."

"That kind of attitude will get you in trouble," the older mech grumbled.

"Who cares. I can handle a bit of trouble."

"I can see that. You're handling your present situation beautifully."

"Better than you are. You can't even be bothered to try and escape."

"Maybe I know it's pointless to try."

"So, you're content to offline here!"

"No, I'm waiting for rescue. You should too. Didn't one of you say that you had another member that would come for you?"

"Well, what if nobody comes. Then we all offline!" Bolt was yelling now.

"Someone will!" Crossfire snapped.

"Yeah? That worked real well for your friends didn't it?"

"Unfortunately, it didn't. But I refuse to meet certain fatality by trying to impossibly escape on my own."

"Your logic stinks! You're saying you're willing to sit here and do nothing even if you have the chance to do otherwise! You are one of the stupidest mecha I've ever met!"

"Enough!"

Both mechs who had been arguing turned to look in the direction of the voice. Jolt glared at them from his cell.

Collecting himself, the normally quiet green mechling spoke," Arguing about our present situation is not going to assist us. Bolt, control your temper. Crossfire, if you wish to join us, you are welcome to. If not, that is your own choice. Either way, please refrain from antagonizing the berserker beside you."

"Hey!" protested Bolt. "I'm not crazy!"

"No, you just have an uncontrollable temper," replied Jolt.

Crossfire said nothing, glaring at Jolt. Then, he turned and went to sit at the back of his cell, facing the wall.

Skyshadow, who had been watching the whole thing with mild amusement, said, "Well you all handle conflict wonderfully."

"Shut up, Skyshadow!" yelled Bolt, knowing her comment was meant mainly for him.

"Both of you. Stop," scolded Jolt.

"Ugh, what are you peasants fighting about now," Starfrost said lightly. "I was recharging you now."

"Good for you," grumbled Bolt.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door at the end of the corridor opened. Two Decepticons entered, pulling an angry and uncooperative seeker with them. Reaching his cell, the first Decepticon, the black one that they'd seen before, reached in a subspace pocket for a key. He unlocked the door, while the other 'Con, a hulking dark red one, held Cloudbreaker still. The red 'Con towered over both mecha he stood with and looked as if he could easily snap them both in half.

The ebony 'Con opened the door and motioned the other one to throw Cloudbreaker in.

The blue seeker hit the ground with a thud.

After locking the cell door, the two 'Cons walked down the hall and left without a word.

"Well, that was unexpected," Bolt said after they left. He then turned his attention back to Cloudbreaker. "Hey, Cloudy. Are you alright?"

Cloudbreaker slowly sat up. "Well, Bolt. Except for being poked and prodded with all sorts of nasty tools for a few breems while being asked stuff I don't know, I'm fantastic."

"Sorry I asked," mumbled Bolt, glaring at the grouchy seeker.

"You'd be in pain too if you were in my place," snarled Cloudbreaker.

"It wasn't Bolt's fault, Cloudbreaker," said Jolt sharply. "He was only inquiring upon your well-being out of concern."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I snapped at you, Bolt," the seeker said, glancing at the orange mechling.

Bolt simply grunted. "It's fine.

"Now that you've all yelled at each other," began Starfrost, grabbing Cloudbreaker's attention. "How badly are you injured, Cloudbreaker?"

"Starfrost!" the blue mech said with relief, his expression softening. "I'm not too bad actually, my thicker armour prevented the torture happy mech from doing a lot of damage I guess. But how are you fairing? And you too, Skyshadow?"

Starfrost rolled her golden optics. "I'll live. It's just a few dents and some cuts that aren't terribly deep."

"Same here," said Skyshadow.

Cloudbreaker was going to ask something else, but Bolt beat him to saying something.

"So, what's up with the two 'Cons just leaving?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"According to my internal clock, it is now nearing the offcycle. They must be done for the orn," replied Jolt. "Or at least that is my best guess."

"Yay, we get to wait until next orn to be tortured," grumbled Bolt sarcastically.

"Yes, but now we know that there is another Decepticon around," said Jolt, putting his chin in his hand in thought. "He alone may change our escape plan."

"He was quite large," added Skyshadow. "He is a ground roller though. The tall black one who has been dealing with us is a flier."

"If you are thinking that we could evade him easier because he cannot fly, that only applies to you and Cloudbreaker," Jolt pointed out.

"Sky is on to something though. Even though you, Star, and Bolt can't fly, I bet you're all faster than him," countered Cloudbreaker, moving to lay on the ground again. The seeker quickly changed his mind when he was remined of the injuries on his wings and sat up again.

Jolt nodded thoughtfully. "That is true. The question is though, can you three still transform?"

"I believe I still could," Starfrost said.

Cloudbreaker grimaced. "It'd hurt. But I think I could still fly, for a short distance at least."

"I 'd be fine," replied Skyshadow.

"There's another reason why your plan to escape won't work. Another if. If you can transform," snapped Crossfire from his wall.

"Oh, shut up," snarled Bolt.

"It's true. Even if those three can use their alt modes, they'll likely be very limited," Crossfire continued.

"Well, we'll figure it out as we go," snapped Bolt.

Jolt muttered, "Bolt. Do not start this again."

The green mechling was ignored once again.

"That is just asking for trouble. I have never approved of figuring things out as you go along," Crossfire said to his wall.

Bolt turned, his blue optics dark with anger. "WHO ASKED YOU!?" he bellowed.

Crossfire looked over his shoulder at Bolt. "Well, it wasn't you. You're too unintelligent."

"Me? Unintelligent? Oh, you are so lucky you're protected by these bars right now," snarled the orange mechling, gripping the bars and shoving his helm against them.

"Is that a threat?" mocked Crossfire.

Bolt glowered down at him. "Yes- "

Jolt interrupted again, his doorwings flared outwards. "Bolt! Crossfire! Act your age!"

"Tell that to him," the older mech said, pointing over his shoulder at the seething Bolt.

"I just did," countered Jolt calmly. "I also told you. With all due respect, you are now purposely making him mad. I have to admit, you _are_ asking for him to hurt you."

"Excuse me?" snapped Crossfire. "I am doing no such thing. He has a horrid temper and- "

"And you know he does, having witnessed it already. Therefore, you are willingly angering him."

Crossfire returned to staring at the wall, saying nothing more.

Satisfied that he'd won the fight with Jolt's help, Bolt turned and went to sit near the front of his cell. The green mechling across from him just shook his helm.

A very puzzled Cloudbreaker looked at the unimpressed femmes. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

 **Temper, temper, Bolt...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Credit Song: Descent - Red**


	4. Failure & Hope

**Chapter 4 – Failure and Hope**

It had been four orns since the recon squad had been captured. Each orn, the team members were brought to be interrogated, one by one. After they were tortured, the black Decepticon brought them back to their cells. The mecha's self-repair systems were forced to work overtime, and slowly started to decrease in effectiveness.

The group tried to carry out Jolt's plan, but they hadn't gotten very far. Down the hall from where the room their cells were located, two Decepticon troopers were standing guard. They quickly placed the Autobots back in their cells. From then on, the black 'Con was always wary, and brought an energon prod with him when he came to take one of them to Shockwave.

Crossfire hadn't tried to escape with them, and had just watched sadly as they were brought back. No attempt had been made to try again.

"Bolt's back," said Cloudbreaker, lifting his helm as he heard the door being unlocked.

The rest of the prisoners lifted their helms to watch the black Decepticon drag the orange Autobot down the hall and into his cell. No one said a word as he locked Bolt's door and opened Jolt's. The green mechling made no protest as he was taken away.

After Jolt and the 'Con left, Cloudbreaker crawled to the front of his cell. Peering through the bars, he examined Bolt as best as he could.

The orange mech was lying motionless on his back. His optics were closed, his face twisted in pain. There were bruises covering most of the left side of his faceplate, and many fresh wounds covered his frame. One digit looked like it was possibly broken or dislocated.

"How is he?" inquired Starfrost.

Cloudbreaker looked over at the aqua femme. She too had been trying to judge Bolt's condition, but being farther away, couldn't really see.

"Don't think he's awake," started Cloudbreaker slowly. "I'm not sure how bad he is, but he looks like he got whacked upside the helm a few times. Hopefully his processor is intact still."

Starfrost nodded her acknowledgment, then glanced across the room at the other femme. "And Skyshadow?"

Cloudbreaker followed her gaze. The red flier laid in the far corner of her cell, facing the wall. A small puddle of energon lay on the ground beneath her, and more was spattered on her wings and back.

Shockwave had been getting absolutely nothing out of the red femmeling, so he resorted to abusing a flier's most sensitive appendages. Her wings.

Cloudbreaker could see several deep slash marks in both wings.

"She's not good. Still not showing any sign of waking up," Cloudbreaker finally responded with a sigh.

"Is she still leaking?"

"Not sure, definitely not as much now."

"And yourself?"

Cloudbreaker avoided meeting Starfrost's gaze, instead, looking at the floor in front of him. "I'm holding up."

Starfrost waited, seeing if the seeker would say more. When he didn't, she said, "that doesn't sound very convincing, Cloudbreaker."

"Well, if I said I was good, that would be lying. I'm not in as bad condition as the rest of you, so I'm not horrible."

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me what you're trying to hide," Starfrost replied, moving to try and get him to look in her direction.

Cloudbreaker looked at her for an astroklik, then away again. "I don't like seeing you all hurt like this. It's not fair that I'm well better off than the rest of the team. Also, there's nothing I can do to get us out of here."

"Cloudbreaker, don't blame yourself. The rest of us are glad that you are in better health and that your thicker armour has protected you," Starfrost said, trying to comfort the big seeker.

"But why should I suffer less than you? Scatterstrike put me in charge of this mission and I failed him. I failed the whole team because I let us get captured. I let you be taken from literally right next to me!"

"It's not your fault we were captured! Like Jolt has told Bolt numerous times now, none of us could have prevented this. We carried out the mission to the best of our abilities, unfortunately we were captured yes, but we technically did succeed."

"But what is the point of our success when we cannot take our acquired information back to those who sent us?"

Starfrost didn't reply for awhile, looking at him sadly. Cloudbreaker turned to face the back wall of his cell, his wings drooping so low they touched the floor. His wounds protested as he moved, but he did so anyways, he couldn't bear to look at anyone.

Finally, the former noble's daughter broke the silence. "I honestly don't have an answer to that, Cloudbreaker. But I do know this, since Scatterstrike selected us for his team, you have been protective and caring for each one of us to the best of your abilities. I'm certain that each of us owes you our lives for at least one time you've saved us. If it weren't for you, we all would be long gone. So, don't you dare think that you failed us!"

The blue seeker looked over his shoulder at the femme. Though she was injured, her optics and expression were defiant, daring him to argue with her. He half turned to face her better, considering her words.

"If you say so," he finally replied. "I don't know that it's true though, you all are capable soldiers. If I wasn't there, I'm sure you would have helped each other."

"I do say so," countered Starfrost smugly. "And you were there, which I know I at least can say I'm grateful for. Your assistance was very much helpful."

Cloudbreaker smirked, "Star, your noble is showing."

Starfrost returned the smirk. "Oh, is it?" she asked, lifting her chin while she waved him off with a hand. "I confess, I hadn't noticed. But it seems that my eloquent speech has made you feel better. Though I expect that my natural charming personality has something to do with it too."

The seeker simply grinned and rolled his optics, shaking his helm. "What are we gonna do with you, Star?"

"Pfft, I don't know what we're going to do with either of you two."

"Sky! I didn't know you were awake! Are you alright?" sputtered Starfrost.

"I think I was just waking up when you two started talking. And other than having tears in my wings, I'm fantastic," scoffed Skyshadow.

The flier still was facing the wall, not wanting to move her wings. She had turned her helm to look at them as much as she was able to, attempting to ignore the pain in her wings and back. She accessed her pain sensors and turned them down, which helped some.

"Bolt back yet?" she asked.

Cloudbreaker nodded. "Yeah, he hasn't woken up yet. Doesn't look to be doing well. Jolt is gone now."

Skyshadow didn't respond, being there really wasn't anything to say. She lay on the floor and looked at the wall.

Cloudbreaker and Starfrost started another conversation after a while, reminiscing about different missions the team had been on previously.

Starfrost also tried to ask Crossfire about how his team got here, but got no response. The old mech hadn't talked to them since their escape attempt.

Why, they didn't know.

A half a breem later, Bolt began to stir. He onlined slowly and just stared at the ceiling with one optic.

"Bolt? You awake, mech?" Cloudbreaker asked.

"Yeah," Bolt answered quietly.

"How do you feel?" inquired Starfrost.

"Like I got run over by a tank."

"Did you get hit in the face?" the seeker asked.

Bolt put a servo up to feel his face, trying to remember. "Yeah, I think so. My optic stings too. How are all you mechs and femmes?"

"Better than last offcycle," replied Starfrost.

"I'm holding up," Cloudbreaker said, echoing his earlier reply to Starfrost.

"Well, I'm online still," hissed Skyshadow painfully.

"Cool," said the orange mechling weakly. "Jolt gone?"

Starfrost was the one to answer, "Yes, Bolt. He is."

Bolt let out a frustrated sigh. "What'd I'd give to have my weapons back and a clear shot at any of these stupid 'Cons. I'd be very willingly blast them to bits, you know that? If I ever get out of my cell or away from them, they're gonna be sorry that they ever laid optics on us."

"Bolty, you're not helping yourself," Skyshadow said with a smirk, welcoming the distraction. "How do you even have the energy to vent like that anyway?"

"I dunno," Bolt shrugged. "Guess my mouth ain't been tortured yet, so it keeps flapping despite the rest of me feeling like scrap."

Cloudbreaker snorted. "Being injured doesn't even keep you from talking in your sleep, mech."

All was silent for a few klicks.

"I talk in my sleep?" Bolt asked incredulously, raising his optic ridges.

"Yes," replied all three of his present teammates.

"Huh, I really did not know that," the orange mech said sheepishly. "That's kinda embarrassing. What do I talk about?"

"Mostly unintelligible mumbling," snickered Cloudbreaker. "Occasionally you'll say something intelligent but it's usually not very often."

"Isn't that consistent when he's awake too," Starfrost said sarcastically from her corner.

"Ouch, Starfrost! Why do like picking on me?" Bolt said in a fake pouting tone. "Well, at least I don't spout off a bunch of random nonsense and embarrassing stuff. Do I do it a lot?"

"No, mostly you just snore," answered Cloudbreaker.

"I snore?"

Starfrost rolled her optics. "Loudly."

"Every offcycle," added Skyshadow.

"Oh. That's why I sometimes fall out of bed isn't it. One of you kicks me or something," Bolt said, his optics narrowed. He glared over at the rest of his team, waiting for their answer.

"It's sometimes hard to sleep with all the racket you make," replied Cloudbreaker slowly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he did.

"You, are all just sick," grumbled Bolt. "And nobody bothers to tell me that I not only snore, but that I occasionally talk in my sleep. Anything else I should know?"

"One thing," replied Cloudbreaker.

"That is?"

"If you move you pedes like two inches closer to the door, they're gonna fry."

"Yikes!" Bolt exclaimed, looking to his pedes. He quickly squirmed farther back into his cell. "I think that Decepticon dropped me right there on purpose."

"Probably."

Bolt opened his mouth to start ranting about the black Decepticon, when he suddenly thought of something. "Do any of you know if Jolt was going to try and get a message out to Scatterstrike while he was being tortured still?"

"He didn't say anything else about it, but I assume so. He seemed certain he could hack his way around the shielding and send out an internal message," replied Starfrost.

"Well, if anyone can, it's good ol' Jolt. That mech is crazy smart," Bolt crowed proudly. "I bet Scatterstrike is on his way right now."

"Let's hope so," agreed Cloudbreaker.

* * *

A breem later, Jolt was returned. The green mech was awake, but just barely. He laid limply in his cell after being dropped there by the Decepticon.

As the black mech was walking back down the hallway towards Starfrost, he caught sight of Skyshadow glaring at him.

"How are you online?" he asked, confusion clear on his faceplates. "When I brought you back, you were in stasis lock."

"Apparently I continue to surprise you," snarled Skyshadow.

The Decepticon only grunted, his usual glare returning. He turned, reaching to unlock Starfrost's cell, but was interrupted.

"Razordrift," called Crossfire from the front of his cell.

The black Decepticon stalked over to stand in front of the old mech. "What do you want," he snarled, looking down at him.

"Take me instead, the poor young femme needs a longer rest before she's brought again to Shockwave. If not, she won't survive long," Crossfire pleaded.

Razordrift laughed menacingly, the sound echoing off the walls. "Oh, look who finally has a spark. Alright, old timer, you get your wish."

With that, the black mech unlocked the cell and wrenched it open. He gestured with one servo towards the prison's entrance. "After you," he said in a mocking tone.

Crossfire limped ahead of Razordrift, not even glancing towards the other Autobots. He kept his helm down, optics to the floor.

Razordrift however, paused for a moment in front of Starfrost. "You _will_ be next, femme. Hope your limited extra time helps you," he said, tone sarcastic.

After that, the black mech shoved Crossfire the rest of the way down the hall and out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

The remaining five Autobots were silent, trying to figure out Crossfire's actions.

"How does he know the 'Con's name?" Bolt finally said.

No one answered the orange and red truck.

Jolt weakly spoke up then. "I got a message out. Scatterstrike knows where we are."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you have any thoughts?**

 **Credit Song for this chapter: Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**


	5. Tragedy

**Chapter 5 - Tragedy**

 **What's this? Another chapter in one day?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just my oc's and this story.**

* * *

Crossfire was quickly returned. Oddly, he didn't seem to have suffered any injuries. Razordrift placed him in his cell, and like he'd said, took Starfrost next. Before he did, the Decepticon stopped at Skyshadow's cell.

"Since you are still surviving, Shockwave has use for you still," Razordrift sneered, shoving a small cube of energon at the red flier and leaving.

After the Decepticon and Autobot noble left, Cloudbreaker looked suspiciously over at Crossfire.

"So, Crossfire, are you alright? They didn't have you very long," the blue seeker spoke flatly.

The old grey mech had returned to facing the back of his cell. He replied without moving. "Shockwave sent me back. He said he wanted Starfrost next, not me."

Cloudbreaker glanced at Skyshadow out of the corner of his optic. Despite her pain, she appeared to be getting the same feeling as he was.

Something didn't seem right.

"Well," continued Cloudbreaker, making sure to keep any tone of suspicion out of his voice. "I suppose it is fortunate that you weren't harmed further."

"Yes, I suppose so," said Crossfire.

Bolt piped up then. "So, how do you know that 'Con's name?"

"Once you've been in here as long as I have, you pick up things," sniffed Crossfire.

"Anything useful you can tell us," demanded Bolt.

"Bolt," warned Jolt quietly.

Crossfire took that as a silent hint to him as well and didn't answer. The orange youngling huffed his annoyance and struck up a conversation with Cloudbreaker.

"Hey, Cloudbreaker. Have you ever thought how weird it is that hardly any of our team is from the same city state?"

"Guess I haven't really, no," replied Cloudbreaker, turning his attention to Bolt. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh, I dunno. Guess I just thought of it now really," the orange warrior said, looking up at the ceiling with one optic in thought. Raising his good hand, he counted off his uninjured fingers for a moment. "Only two out of the six of us come from the same place I think."

"Yeah, guess you're right," nodded Cloudbreaker, only half paying attention now.

Bolt continued. "Me and Jolt are both originally from Protihex, you're from Vos, Starfrost is from Iacon, Skyshadow is from Kalis, and Scatterstrike is from Altihex."

"Yes, that is correct," said Jolt. "It is interesting how that happened, is it not?"

Cloudbreaker nodded his agreement. Bolt had already moved on to telling his best friend above his recent discovery of his sleeping habits.

The seeker shook his helm, _"Oh, Bolt. You're crazy sometimes."_

"Can you mechs and femme believe it? We're gonna get outta here finally!" crowed the orange mechling.

* * *

It was almost the end of the solar-cycle when Razordrift brought Starfrost back. He said nothing as he dropped her in the cell and left again. The tall, wiry Decepticon locked the door behind him, his quiet pedesteps fading quickly.

"Starfrost?" Cloudbreaker asked haltingly. He moved to the front of his cell, so close he could feel the heat of the energy bars on his faceplates as he looked at her.

"Hello, Cloudbreaker," a pained whisper replied.

Skyshadow, who had moved to a sitting position facing the wall, tilted her helm to listen.

"I know it's a dumb question, but are you alright?" Cloudbreaker continued, his wings twitching anxiously.

"I'll be fine," Starfrost replied, forcing her voice to sound normal. She dragged herself to the back wall and leaned against it, helm back and optics closed.

"You're leaking badly," Skyshadow said from her wall.

Starfrost chuckled dryly, optics still closed. "And how do you know that, oh perceptive one?"

"You were trying to not move one side of your frame," replied the red flier, slowly turning around to face the other femme.

"Well, you're not wrong. I have a deep gash along my left side," Starfrost said _. "Among other deep wounds. Not going to tell them that though."_

"Can you put pressure on the wound?" Cloudbreaker asked, trying to keep the worry he was feeling out of his voice.

"Yes, I'm doing that now," the aqua femme replied.

"Good."

"How's Jolt?"

"I will live, I think I have a dislocated shoulder and a few broken digits," replied the green mechling. He hadn't moved much since being brought back.

"Yeah," added Bolt. "We're the battered hands bots."

Cloudbreaker snorted. "Sounds like fun."

"Totally," Jolt said dryly, borrowing one of Bolt's common responses.

"Okay, he's dying," the orange mechling said sarcastically. "The usually serious Jolt just said something he never would."

"Or maybe, you are just rubbing off on me," snickered Jolt. "Or I just choose to try and lighten the mood by quoting you."

The rest of the team were amused by the green mechling's statement. Bolt just pretended to scowl as they all laughed or snickered at his expense. After a few moments, he joined in, howling with laughter.

Crossfire looked about him in confusion. "How was that as amusing as you all seem to find it?"

Skyshadow replied, "it's not really. I think we're all just remembering a different scenario when those two had a similar conversation. Just different context and situation though."

"I see," the old mech replied, looking beside him at the still hysterical Bolt. Everyone else had become silent, but the orange mechling carried on. Crossfire looked around at the rest of the Autobots. "Are you sure he hasn't just lost his processor?"

"He is fine," Jolt replied. "His tendency to remember many humorous things at a time is happening now I believe."

"Oh," Crossfire replied. He gave Bolt one last disapproving glance and turned to sit facing the wall once again.

The orange mechling finally calmed down and laid on the floor, trying to catch his breath again.

Starfrost spoke then, quietly, as if she was talking to herself. "That's how I want to remember him."

"Huh?" Cloudbreaker asked, having heard her. His optic ridges furrowed together. "What do you mean, Starfrost?"

The aqua femme opened her optics to look at him. "If we ever are separated, that's how I want to remember Bolt. Always happy, always laughing," she said, louder now, a small smile on her faceplates.

"We won't be separated, Star. We're a team, we stick together," said the seeker, still confused.

"Maybe," replied the femme. "But maybe not. This war doesn't exactly give certainty. There really isn't any way to be sure of anything anymore."

"But we still have a choice," protested Cloudbreaker, his wings twitching again.

"In some matters," countered Starfrost gently. "And if I leave the team some orn, I want to remember you all as we were." She paused a moment, before looking at Bolt, who having heard his name, was listening to the conversation.

"Bolt, you are the team spirit. You try to keep us all cheery, even on the darkest orn. You never seem to run out of energy or courage, always at the head of the charge. Even with your quick temper, you are the glue that holds this team together. Don't let anyone destroy your ability to find the light in every situation, Bolt," Starfrost said, smiling, looking the orange mechling in the optic.

Bolt, for once, was speechless. He stared at Starfrost, wondering why she was saying all these nice things about him. _"I thought she thinks I'm a crazy, loud, annoying, jerk who acts like a sparkling."_

By now, all Autobots in the prison were listening. Starfrost turned her helm and spoke to Jolt next.

"Jolt, you may be much quieter than Bolt, but your actions and dedication to your team members are just as loud. You are the peacemaker among us, without you, we would have separated and gone our own ways by now. Your intelligence greatly surpasses the rest of us, you could have gone on in your education, becoming a great scholar. Yet, you decided to join the Autobot army, hoping to make a difference in the world in a different way. Your loyalty to your best friend, and others around you, is greatly admired."

"I thank you, Starfrost, for your kind words," Jolt said quietly, nodding his helm in appreciation. "I in turn, must extend some to you. Though you had the option of staying in Iacon, away from the midst of battle, you chose to join the lower classes who had less choice. You may be a noble, but your spark is more noble than your ranking. You are small, but your bravery and care for others far outweigh your stature. I wish the best for you, whatever your future may hold."

"Thank you, Jolt," Starfrost said, a hint of sadness in her tone. She paused a moment, then turned to Cloudbreaker. He spoke up before she could open her mouth.

"Starfrost, why are you talking like this? This isn't like you," the sky-blue seeker said. He had a feeling something was off, and had been glancing ever so often to the flier beside him since Starfrost had started speaking. Skyshadow was just listening quietly, a glint of sadness in her optics.

"No, maybe not, Cloudbreaker. I don't usually praise or complement mecha, but I think it's time I start," Starfrost said, looking away.

"Starfrost- ", Cloudbreaker began.

"Cloudbreaker," Skyshadow interrupted, making him turn his helm to look her way. The red femmeling was looking at him, face void of emotion. "Let her speak," she said.

Both fliers turned their attention back to Starfrost, who nodded her helm to Skyshadow before turning to Cloudbreaker, speaking again.

"Cloudbreaker, there's a lot of things I could say about you, but I will keep it short to prevent your humility from interrupting me," she said teasingly. "You don't like complements, but give them freely yourself. As I said to you earlier, you are very protective of your team and often put yourself in danger to ensure their safety and survival. You are the most skilled in combat out of all of us, and this extends to your alt mode. Your expertise in the air is a marvel to watch and I think if you still wanted to when the war is over, you could join the aerial shows. You are a very gifted individual, yet you don't let your talents go to your helm. Please keep that, Cloudbreaker. Keep your humility and your care for others."

Cloudbreaker's wings were trembling. "I will try, Starfrost."

Starfrost turned to Skyshadow next, her voice starting to tremble as she resumed speaking. "Skyshadow, you're the only thing that's has kept me sane amongst these crazy mechs. I'm glad that we were put on the same team. You've been a great friend. You say hardly anything, but notice everything, a trait which enables you to be effective in your field. You care deeply for each one of us, even though you don't say it. You silently cheer us on, moving with the team even when we don't see you, we know you have our backs. I hope you are reunited with your twin, he'd be proud of you."

Skyshadow said nothing, but got to her pedes painfully. She gracefully bowed, and when she resumed an upright position, she saluted Starfrost.

"Oh, please don't, Skyshadow. You know how I hate-" Starfrost began.

"My actions are not to a noble, but to my fellow Autobot who has served well," Skyshadow said. "You have given all that you have to your assignments and missions, and to your fellow Autobots. Your creators would be proud of you. Whatever may happen to us, I am glad to have served alongside you and to have you as my friend."

"I second that," Bolt said, finding his words. "You're great, Star."

"I also agree with Skyshadow," Jolt added.

Skyshadow sat back down, looking across the hall, optics sad. Starfrost returned the look.

Cloudbreaker spoke in a halting voice, "I- also agree with the rest. Scatterstrike would too."

No one spoke for a long time after that. Finally, Jolt, Bolt, Crossfire, and Cloudbreaker fell asleep, Bolt snoring loudly.

* * *

In the middle of the offcycle, Cloudbreaker woke up with a start to someone poking his pede. "Huh?" he said groggily, letting his optics adjust to the dark prison.

"Relax, Cloudbreaker. It's just me," Skyshadow said, her large blue optics glowing in the dark.

"Oh, why are you poking my pede?" Cloudbreaker asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"It was the only part of you I could reach."

"Okay, why did you wake me up then?" the seeker said, getting up and moving to crouch in front of the flier.

Skyshadow closed her optics for a moment, seeming to take an astroklik to collect her thoughts.

"Sky? What's wrong?" Cloudbreaker whispered, feeling his energon run cold. He knew something was terribly wrong.

The petite femmeling opened her optics, but looked away. "Starfrost wants to say goodbye to you."

"What?"

"I've been staying up with her. She doesn't have much time left, Cloudbreaker," whispered Skyshadow. She turned back to look him in the optics, reaching through the bars to put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to hurry."

"No," breathed the seeker, his wings twitching. "You're lying."

" _But Skyshadow never lies,"_ he thought.

An even more sorrowful look came upon the femme's face. She lowered her hand and helm. "I wish I was," she whispered.

Cloudbreaker scrambled to his pedes and rushed to the front of his cell. Venting rapidly, he looked towards Starfrost's cell, optics darting wildly. He quickly located her. She was lying limp near the back of her cell not moving. He couldn't see the glow of her optics to know if she was online or not.

"Starfrost!" he yelled, internally pleading that she was alright, that the flier beside him didn't know what she was talking about.

"Cloudbreaker," a voice replied weakly, so low he would've missed it had he not been listening for it. Starfrost opened her optics and met his.

"Starfrost!" Cloudbreaker said, falling to his knee joints in relief. "I was afraid you were gone. I thought that- Skyshadow said you were- "

"Cloudbreaker," the aqua femme said again, this time a fraction louder. "Skyshadow was telling you the truth."

The seeker fell silent, mouth opening and closing for several klicks. Finally, he found his words.

"No, you can't be. Just, hold on, we'll get help!"

"There's no time, Cloudbreaker," Starfrost said haltingly. "I was- too far gone when- I was brought back here."

"We think she has internal injuries," Skyshadow said lowly. "There's nothing we can do for her, Cloudbreaker. She's accepted that."

"No, please, no," sobbed Cloudbreaker, not breaking optic contact with Starfrost. "You can't offline! The team needs you. I need you. We'll find a way to save you."

"There's nothing we can do, Cloudbreaker," Starfrost said gently, voice weak.

Meanwhile, Skyshadow was reaching through the bars joining her and Cloudbreaker's cells. Moving her servo around his helm, she reached through the energy bars on the front of his cell, hissing with pain. With one of her hidden lockpicking tools, she started working at the lock.

"There has to be something! I can't just let you offline!" exclaimed Cloudbreaker, not noticing Skyshadow.

Suddenly, the energy field diminished and the door unlocked. Skyshadow jerked her burnt hand and servo back into her own cell. Cloudbreaker whipped his helm towards the red flier in surprise.

Holding her injured servo to herself, she gestured with her good one. "Go to her," she urged.

Not needing to be told twice, the seeker darted out. He stopped in front of Starfrost's cell and knelt in front of it. She had dragged herself closer to the front, and lay gazing up at him.

Ignoring the energy field, Cloudbreaker shoved a hand through the bars and grabbed one of Starfrost's. "Please don't go," he whispered, tears starting to fall from his optics.

"I have to, Cloudbreaker. I'm sorry," she replied, tears streaming down her faceplates. She gripped his hand tightly, "you'll be okay."

The big seeker shook his helm, "it won't be okay. Not without you."

Starfrost looked around the room slowly, seeing that Bolt and Jolt had been woken up by Cloudbreaker. She met each of their optics in turn, then Skyshadow's. Each one said goodbye silently. She returned them, then she looked back at the seeker whose wings were flat against his back, the tips touching the floor.

"You have each other. Stay- together, take care of each- other," she said, her voice becoming more halting and forced. Her optics started to dim and her grip on Cloudbreaker's hand grew less.

"No, no, no, no. Starfrost, look at me, stay with me!" Cloudbreaker said, becoming frantic. "Please, not yet!"

"I- have to- go now, Cloud- breaker," the aqua femme said, smiling weakly. "Please remember me- like- I was. Promise- me."

The seeker nodded his helm once, realizing there was nothing he could do. "I will, Starfrost. I'll never forget you," he said through his tears.

Starfrost said nothing more, only smiling up at him. Her optics dimmed further, until soft gold was almost grey. She closed them, her hand falling limp in Cloudbreaker's. Her helm fell slowly to rest on the floor.

Bolt closed his optics, grimacing as Cloudbreaker let out a sad wail. Jolt and Skyshadow looked on sadly, tears falling, as their friend mourned the loss of another friend.

Crossfire wept silently from his spot facing the wall as he listened to the tightly knit group losing a member of their team.

* * *

 **This chapter was sad to write.. :(**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Credit song: This Goodbye - Beth Crowley**


	6. Escape

**Chapter 6 - Escape**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my oc's and this story.**

* * *

The next dawn of the solar-cycle, Razordrift entered the prison early. He strode up to the sleeping form of Cloudbreaker, who hadn't moved from in front of Starfrost's cell.

"How did you get out of your cell?" he growled, more talking to himself as he tried to figure out why the Autobot was still here instead of trying to escape.

The ebony Decepticon kicked Cloudbreaker in the side, waking him instantly. The blue seeker sat up from his position on the floor, blinking up at the 'Con wearily.

"What are you doing out here," demanded Razordrift with a snarl. He glanced to the right, and a malicious grin spread across his faceplates. "Oh, I understand," he sneered. "Your little friend is gone."

That seemed to jerk Cloudbreaker back to reality. He looked to the side into the cell he'd been lying next to. His vents caught and his faceplates crumpled as he remembered the reason for his scorched and leaking servo.

He'd escaped his cell and stuck his servo through the energy bars of Starfrost's cell. His friend, who had just recently become more than a friend, was offline. He would never look into those beautiful golden optics or hear her lovely voice again. A sob caught in his throat, he looked away from her lifeless frame to the floor in front of him.

"Oh please," Razordrift growled, crossing his spiked servos. "Are you seriously going to sit there and cry? You Autobots are so weak. Haven't you figured out that mecha offline in war? You're pathetic. So what, she offlined. Your friend is gone, but hey, you're still here."

Cloudbreaker glared up at the Decepticon, tears rolling down his face. "Do you not have a spark at all?"

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" spat Razordrift. "But it seems that they were already hurt."

The black mech paused, looking around the room at the rest of the Autobots who were now awake also. "I think you're more affected by this than the rest of you lot." Razordrift crouched to be face to face with the young seeker, a nasty grin on his face. Reaching out, he grabbed Cloudbreaker's chin with his hand, forcing him to look up.

"Could it be, that the noble was more than a friend to the seeker? Was she your courted?" he mocked.

Cloudbreaker's optics hardened.

Razordrift laughed. "So, it's true. I pity you."

The Decepticon stood to his pedes, chuckling darkly. He gestured to the cell beside them, speaking again, voice filled with contempt. "Though I can't say I'm surprised she was first to go. After all, the nobles are weak. Their breed was pampered too long in their high towers above all the rest of us. At least one more of their rotten carcasses is offline."

Cloudbreaker leaped at the black mech, snarling with rage. He was brushed away by the staff that Razordrift pulled from his side. He turned it on and advanced slowly to where the seeker had fallen.

"Don't try that. It won't end well for you," the Decepticon hissed.

"You offlined her," spat Cloudbreaker, getting back to his pedes, facing the 'Con. "I'll make you pay."

"I did nothing," Razordrift countered, holding the staff ready as the sky-blue seeker charged him. The energon prod met Cloudbreaker in the chest, halting him immediately as he fell to the floor gasping in pain.

"Since you somehow escaped your cell, I guess you have volunteered to see Shockwave first this cycle," said Razordrift, yanking Cloudbreaker to his pedes. He shoved the seeker down the hall and out the door, closing it behind them.

"He's not going to be alright for a while, is he?" Bolt said sadly.

Jolt sighed. "I don't know, Bolt. I think we all are going to hurt for a while," he said, casting a glance at Starfrost's cell. "Especially Cloudbreaker."

"Poor mech," whispered Bolt.

"Poor Starfrost," added Skyshadow.

The red flier was sitting at the back of her cell, facing the wall again. Bolt and Jolt nodded their helms in agreement of her statement.

Starfrost had not deserved to offline the way she had. She'd been in so much pain, even though she'd hid it well until the end.

"You knew didn't you," Jolt asked Skyshadow softly.

"What do you mean?" the flier asked the wall.

"That she was dying. When she was brought back, when you told Cloudbreaker earlier to let her talk. You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes," replied Skyshadow regretfully. "She knew too. That's how I knew, I could see it in her optics. She was holding on as long as she could."

"That's why she was talking the way she was, wasn't it," Bolt inquired, looking from Jolt to Skyshadow.

The green and blue mechling answered him. "Yes, Bolt. I believe it was."

The three were silent after that, all mourning the loss of Starfrost. Razordrift returned shortly to remove the lifeless frame from the cell.

Crossfire cast a glare in the Decepticon's direction as he left.

* * *

Cloudbreaker didn't speak to anyone when he was returned. The remaining team members tried to talk to him, but he just laid where Razordrift had dropped him, staring at the ceiling. Energon dripped slowly from deep gashes in his wings and pedes.

Razordrift hadn't escorted anyone else out after bringing Cloudbreaker back. He left silently, but not before sending an evil grin towards the Autobot captives.

Bolt had been pacing around the entire time that the blue seeker had been being tortured. His anger grew so much until he punched the back wall of his cell, his scream of anger turning into one of pain, having forgotten about his broken digit. Ever since, he had sat in a corner, grumbling about how he was gonna disassemble all present Decepticons in the area.

A few breems later, the prisoners could hear the noise of gunfire in the distance. Bolt, Jolt, and Skyshadow stood and listened, hoping that it was the sound of would-be rescuers.

Cloudbreaker was still and unmoving, his optics not focusing on anything, audios hearing nothing. All he could think about was his beloved Starfrost.

" _I failed her,"_ he kept thinking to himself. _"She trusted me."_

* * *

Jolt's helm jerked up as a loud crash assaulted his audios. Looking around, he tried to pinpoint where it had come from. He noted that both Skyshadow and Bolt were doing the same.

"What was that?" asked Bolt, getting to his pedes.

"I am not sure," Jolt answered slowly.

Skyshadow's wide optics peered across the hall, helm tilted. "It sounded like someone crashed into the building."

"Listen," spoke Jolt urgently.

All three Autobots listened, holding their vents. Even Cloudbreaker sat up to listen.

After a few kliks, Bolt turned back to face the others. "Is that-?"

Jolt and Skyshadow grinned.

"It's our ship," the green mechling nodded.

Bolt let out a wild whoop of excitement. "Good ol' Scatterstrike found us! Jolt, you're brilliant, he got your message!"

"Let's help him get us outta here," said Skyshadow, reaching through the empty cell beside her to access the lock on her cell.

"Now you're talking!" Bolt exclaimed. "Cloudbreaker, get up, we're leaving!"

The blue seeker numbly did as he was told, rising to his pedes. The three mechs watched as Skyshadow finished picking her lock and slipped out.

The red and black flier sprinted down the corridor to the control panel. Pulling a lever, she deactivated all energy fields.

Bolt impatiently started ramming his cell's door with his shoulder. "Hurry up, Sky!"

"I'm coming!" returned the lithe femme as she ran back to her teammates' cells. Working quickly, Skyshadow unlocked Cloudbreaker's cell, then Bolt's, and then Jolt's.

As the red flier yanked the green mechling's door open, she said, "one of you two need to fix Jolt's shoulder."

Bolt went to do as she said, Cloudbreaker watching. Skyshadow walked over to Crossfire's cell.

"Are you coming?" she asked flatly.

Crossfire walked up to the bars, looking down at the young flier. "Yes, if you will be so kind as to open my cell."

Skyshadow wordlessly did as he said. By the time she was done, Bolt had put Jolt's shoulder back in and the two were waiting with Cloudbreaker.

Meanwhile, the ship's engine had grown closer, almost sounding like it was on top of them. Sounds of battle accompanied it, both gunfire from the ship's weapons and return fire.

"Razordrift must've left to go greet Scatterstrike," muttered Bolt, taking the lead as he charged down the hall. "Cloudbreaker, help me get this door open!"

Cloudbreaker ran to catch up with Bolt, and the two mechs collided hard with the entrance door. It opened with a loud bang, the seeker and truck landed on the ground in a heap.

Skyshadow leapt out of the doorway over top of the two mechs, scanning the corridor for threats. Seeing as there was none, she beckoned the rest to follow as she took off in the direction of the gunfire.

Bolt scrambled to his pedes, grabbed Jolt by his good servo, and pulled his best friend after Skyshadow.

Cloudbreaker followed after giving one last look to where he'd last seen Starfrost.

" _If only I could've done something, she might be escaping with us,"_ the blue seeker thought bitterly.

No one noticed Crossfire enter the corridor and retreat in the opposite direction.

* * *

The four Autobots found a hole in the wall where their ship's gun turret must've shot. They left the building through the new entrance and quickly located Scatterstrike.

Their leader was engaged in a dogfight with Razordrift, another smaller jet, and several Decepticon troopers. On the ground, a huge, dark red, armoured vehicle sat, gun turret shooting at the ship whenever there was a clear shot.

Unfortunately for them, Scatterstrike was a skilled pilot and so far, the ship didn't seem to have suffered much damage.

However, the same couldn't be said for the Eradicons littering the ground.

Bolt grinned, waving his servos. "Scatterstrike!" the orange and red mech yelled as loud as he could. "Over here!"

"Hey, where is Crossfire?" Skyshadow wondered, noticing that the mech was absent.

"He must've ditched. No time to wait for him," scowled Bolt.

Cloudbreaker shook his helm and looked around. He needed to stop thinking about Starfrost and get the surviving members of his team to safety. Spotting a low platform nearby, he pointed to it. "If we get to that landing zone, he can pick us up!"

Jolt nodded. "Good optic, Cloudbreaker."

Giving one more look at the present Decepticons, the four young 'Bots made a run for it. The red 'Con spotted them and gave chase, the loud rumble of his tire treads on the ground accompanying him.

Skyshadow looked over her shoulder, optics widening as she saw what was making the noise. Whipping her helm around, she ran faster, catching up to the mechlings.

"Run faster!" she screamed. "We're being chased."

"Tell us something we don't know!" Bolt growled, pulling Jolt along. He dared a look back, grimacing as he saw the Decepticon advancing.

"Can anyone transform still?" Jolt asked, glancing back for an astroklik also. "That one is faster than he looks."

"Worry about that later," snapped Skyshadow. "We're almost there!"

As they reached the platform, which turned out to be taller than Cloudbreaker, the seeker bent slightly, interlocking his digits as a step. "Hurry, one of you get up there and get Scatterstrike's attention."

Jolt stepped one pede into Cloudbreaker's hands and the bigger mech lifted him up. The green sports car grabbed the edge and painfully pulled himself up. Bolt and Skyshadow soon followed in similar fashion.

The three started waving and yelling for their leader as Cloudbreaker leapt up, hoisting himself onto the platform to join them.

Scatterstrike turned the ship and headed towards the raised structure, having spotted them. The remaining Decepticons followed, the one on the ground continued advancing.

"Why aren't they shooting?" wondered Jolt out loud, furrowing his brow.

"What are you complaining about, mech?" Bolt asked incredulously. "I'm happy they're not."

The ship drew near and moved so that the back-entrance hatch was facing them. Hovering the ship in place, Scatterstrike opened the door. As soon as it had opened enough, Bolt, Jolt, Skyshadow, and Cloudbreaker leapt in.

Picking themselves up, they rushed to the control cab of the ship.

"We're in! Go, go, go!" exclaimed Bolt.

"Are you younglings alright?" Scatterstrike asked, half turning in his seat to take a quick look behind him. He noticed that Starfrost was missing, but didn't ask, seeing the look in Cloudbreaker's optics.

"We'll live," replied Jolt, sliding into the co-pilot's seat. "Now we have to go."

The big jet said nothing more, simply nodding and maneuvering the ship away from the platform. He pressed the button for the back hatch to close and steered the ship back into the sky.

Cloudbreaker took his seat, watching warily out the window as the Decepticons followed them.

They might have made it to their ship, but this wasn't over yet.

Scatterstrike accelerated quickly, avoiding the plasma fire that was shot at them. "Bolt, Skyshadow, get in the turret and take over return fire!" he yelled back at the two hanging onto the sides of the ship.

Bolt grinned menacingly. "You heard him, Sky! Let's deal out some pain!"

Skyshadow followed the orange mechling as he climbed into the turret mounted on the bottom of their ship. They climbed into their stations and immediately started firing at the 'Cons.

"Whooo, take that Decepticreeps!" Bolt crowed, having hit one of the Eradicons.

Skyshadow hit another one just before it hit them, sending the Eradicon plummeting to the ground, taking another with it. She didn't say anything, staying focused on the circling jets.

Suddenly, Jolt yelled, "Scatterstrike! Watch out!"

His warning came too late, and a shot from the red Decepticon on the ground hit the hull of the ship, ripping a gaping hole in it.

"Cloudbreaker! Check the damage!" Scatterstrike ordered, attempting to straighten out their flight.

The blue seeker grimaced and went down the ladder to the second floor of the ship. He cautiously made his way to the engine room and opened the door. What he saw made him almost fall out of the giant hole where the floor used to be.

"That took out part of the engine!" Cloudbreaker yelled as he raced back through the smoke and up the ladder.

"I figured that," grunted Scatterstrike. "Jolt, take up your controls, we're going to have to crash this metal crate."

Jolt gave the commander a worried look, but did as he was told.

Another shot ripped through the ship from below, causing the vessel to shake and groan.

"What was that?" the green mechling asked, noting the weapons systems just went offline.

Cloudbreaker poked his helm back down the ladder hole. "We just lost the gun turret!"

"Bolt and Skyshadow were in it!" Jolt yelled, fear flooding his optics and voice.

* * *

Skyshadow froze as the small turret she and Bolt were in was shot off the ship and started to fall. She wasn't afraid of heights, she was a flier, but this was different. They were falling with no way of regaining flight. Her wings were injured and useless. They were falling to their death.

She climbed out of her seat. "No, no, no. Please open!" she said, pushing on the door frantically.

Bolt looked up at the partially melted and disfigured circular disk that used to be the entrance to the turret. There was no way that they could get out that way anymore. Even if they could, they still likely wouldn't make the fall from this height.

The two 'Bots looked at each other, fear in their optics. Bolt climbed out of his seat and crouched together with Skyshadow in the middle of what might just very likely become their tomb.

As they watched the ground get steadily nearer, Bolt laughed nervously. "Well, Sky, I always knew I'd go out with a bang."

Skyshadow couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Of course, you did. Thanks for dragging me with you, it's been a wild ride."

Bolt grinned, turning to face his friend. "At least we took out a bunch of Decepticons first, right?"

"We didn't go down without a fight," nodded Skyshadow, also turning around.

The orange bot's grin disappeared as he glanced out the window. The ground was getting closer faster now.

Returning his gaze to Skyshadow, he said quietly, "it's been an honour, Sky. I just wish it would've lasted longer."

Skyshadow dipped her helm, "so do I, Bolt. It's been an honour serving with you."

Both younglings glanced out again, it wouldn't be much longer until they impacted.

Bolt noticed Skyshadow's optics dim. Knowing she was talking to her twin through their bond, he asked gently, "what are you telling him?"

Skyshadow's optics returned to their normal vibrant blue. Her voice trembled as she answered. "That I love him. And that I'm sorry."

She took a deep vent, returning her gaze to Bolt. They could see the red 'Con clearly now. The two steeled themselves for what was to come.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Credit Song: Not Gonna Die - Skillet**


	7. Battle

**Chapter 7 – Battle**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Transformers, just my oc's and story.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Jolt! Take over!" thundered Scatterstrike. The big flier leaped from his seat and ran to the ladder Cloudbreaker was looking down. "Move, Cloudbreaker."

The young seeker did as he was told. Immediately, Scatterstrike dived through the entrance and out of the gaping hole in the ship's underside.

Cloudbreaker watched in horror as the gun turret kept falling. _"I can't lose anyone else. Not again. I can't!"_

In the cockpit, Jolt tried his best to straighten out the heavily damaged ship. It was no use.

They were going to crash. Badly.

"Cloudbreaker," Jolt said through gritted denta. "If you can transform, get out and fly!"

The sky-blue seeker turned towards the green sports car. "I'm not leaving. I'll go down with the ship, same as you."

"You can try to escape," Jolt yelled. "Go!"

"No. If you're staying, so am I."

Meanwhile, Scatterstrike had shifted to his alt mode and was flying full speed towards the falling gun turret.

It would impact the ground soon. He was almost there.

Once in reach, the black and grey mech transformed. He grabbed the misshapen weapon and engaged the thrusters on his pedes.

With a roar of pain, Scatterstrike pulled himself out of his dive with his large and heavy package. He spared a quick glance at the ship.

It was about to crash.

"Are you two alright?" Scatterstrike asked, setting the turret down on the ground. He collapsed against it. The flier could feel that there was a lot of damage to his thrusters and engine.

"We're okay," Bolt said from within, his voice shaking. "Wow, I really thought we were goners!"

Scatterstrike straightened, grimacing in pain. He grabbed the crumpled remains of the hatch and ripped the metal away, making a new opening.

The two younglings climbed out, looking a little shaken, but no more harmed than they already were.

"Thank you, Scatterstrike," Skyshadow whispered. Her optics were wide and frightened.

"Don't mention it," Scatterstrike replied. "Now let's get to the ship. We gotta get Jolt and Cloudbreaker out."

"JOLT!" screamed Bolt, already running.

The two fliers followed, one much more slowly.

Scatterstrike knew he'd pushed his engine too far. He hadn't been flying for very long, but he'd redlined himself in the effort. His engine had overheated and had even melted in some places. His vents came in short, laboured gasps. His thrusters were burnt and each step was painful.

He still had to keep moving.

The jet looked up as the noise of aircraft rapidly approached.

"Come back for some more, 'Cons?" Scatterstrike snarled. He deployed the large cannons in his arms and aimed to the sky.

The remaining Eradicons, along with the two other fliers, had returned to finish them off.

Scatterstrike wasn't going down without a fight.

With a roaring battle cry, the flier lit up the sky. It only took a few shots before a couple Eradicons were joining Scatterstrike on the ground.

The big black jet and the smaller dark grey one kept heading for the crashed ship, ignoring Scatterstrike.

Bolt frantically scrambled up the wreckage. "Jolt! Jolt! Where are you?"

"Here!" Skyshadow yelled, poking the top half of her frame into a hole in the windshield.

The orange and red mechling rapidly made his way to where Skyshadow was. Reaching in a different hole, he yanked Jolt out.

"Jolt! Are you okay, mech? Talk to me!" Bolt pleaded, patting his friend on the face.

"I'm okay, Bolt. Are you?" the green and blue answered.

"Better now that you're okay!"

"Where's Cloudbreaker?" asked Skyshadow, still partway inside the ship.

Jolt joined her search. "He was farther back. Cloudbreaker!"

The seeker crawled into what was left of the cockpit. "I'm here," he grouched.

"Hey, we're alive," yelled Bolt, throwing his fists in the air.

Gunfire rained around them.

"Aaaaaahhh!" the orange mechling shrieked as he leapt for cover. "Razordrift and the other one are back!"

Luckily, Jolt had found a way to hack through the blockers, so they could use their weapons.

"Let's get them," growled Skyshadow, deploying her blasters. She leapt from the wreckage and ran, shooting as she did.

Bolt, Jolt, and Cloudbreaker followed. The seeker leaped into the air, transforming with some difficulty. He began chasing the smaller Decepticon.

Bolt and Jolt tag teamed shooting their blasters at Razordrift. The black jet evaded almost every shot, expertly diving and spinning. He returned fire here and there, sending the three Autobots on the ground running.

Scatterstrike had finished the Eradicons, but the hulking red Decepticon had finally caught up to the rest of the fighters. Now, the two were engaged in battle.

The Autobot had brought out his axe, viciously swinging it at his opponent. The Decepticon had a large mace, which he used to not only deflect the axe, but also to pound Scatterstrike into the dirt.

"Someone help, Scatterstrike!" Jolt cried, seeing their leader was starting to falter.

Bolt ran towards the two bigger mechs. "I got it!"

Cloudbreaker's wing was suddenly hit. The seeker screamed in pain as he attempted to stay in the air.

Razordrift came and flew alongside him. "Hmm, the seeker misses his target and forgets about me. I thought you seekers were supposed to be kings of the sky."

Before Cloudbreaker could react, the black jet used his wing to tip the seeker's tailfin. Razordrift cackled as the younger mech went spinning to the ground.

"Cloudbreaker!" screamed Skyshadow in horror.

The sky-blue seeker transformed and landed with a sickening crunch. Skyshadow ran over, but before she could get there, Razordrift landed in front of her.

"Going somewhere, sweetspark?" Razordrift said with a grin, walking towards the red flier.

"Yeah," Skyshadow snarled, retracting her blasters and deploying a knife. "I'm going to send you to the Allspark."

"Very charming, but you can't beat me," taunted Razordrift. "You should know by experience."

"Argh!" Skyshadow charged.

Razordrift grinned and also advanced.

* * *

Shockwave watched the battle from the roof of his lab.

Most of his Eradicon troopers had been offlined, but the three warriors under his command were nearly untouched.

It had been worth it to employ the trio.

The scientist was confident that the Autobots would be his captives once again before long.

He opened a comm to the remaining Decepticons. "Razordrift. Take them."

* * *

"Yes, Shockwave," Razordrift grinned. He closed the comm and continued his battle.

The Decepticon warrior had to admit, for what the femmeling lacked in skill and strength, she made up in speed and determination.

That wouldn't help her though.

Razordrift watched her as she charged him again. Effortlessly, he caught and tossed her to the side again.

Predictable.

As amusing as this was, it was starting to get dull.

Next time she charged, the 'Con caught her by the neck cables and lifted her off the ground.

Skyshadow coughed and sputtered, clawing at the hand that was choking her.

"Had enough yet?" Razordrift asked coolly, watching her thrash and kick in his grip.

A growl came from the femme's engine and strangled throat, but she stopped struggling.

"Good." Razordrift threw Skyshadow against a nearby metal boulder. Seeing she wasn't about to get up, he smirked and carried on to his next victim.

Skyshadow's vision went in and out as she sat slumped at the base of the rock. Her helm throbbed. There was no way she could stand.

Distantly, the flier watched as Razordrift made his way to Cloudbreaker. The seeker hadn't moved since he'd crashed. Skyshadow wasn't even sure he was still online.

Who knew if he would be for much longer.

" _You got to get up. You got to help the others,"_ Skyshadow thought to herself.

But she couldn't. She was done. She fought off the unconsciousness trying to take her.

" _If you don't, then Cloudbreaker offlines,"_ her thoughts said.

Skyshadow tried to get up, but the throbbing in her helm wouldn't let her. She collapsed back against the boulder.

"Someone," she gasped into her comm. "Someone help Cloudbreaker."

With that, she gave up and let the darkness take her.

" _I'm sorry- "_

* * *

Bolt looked up from fighting as he heard Skyshadow's weak voice over their comms. "Sky?"

"Bolt! Focus!" Scatterstrike yelled, pulling the orange and red mechling away.

Looking back to where he'd just been standing, Bolt swallowed hard. The big Decepticon's mace was imbedded in the ground.

"Hey!" snapped Bolt. "That could have been me, you big lug! Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

The Decepticon looked at him, blinking. Then, he advanced again, only to have Scatterstrike's fist collide with his helm.

"You don't talk much," mused the orange mechling, running around the red giant and shoving his spiked brass knuckles between armour plating on the 'con's back. The Decepticon snarled, moving a servo to swipe Bolt away like the pest he was.

"Missed!" Bolt shouted. He ducked under the servo again and rolled out of reach. "I'm over here now, come get me!"

"Bolt, Cloudbreaker and Skyshadow are down," spoke Scatterstrike loudly. "Go and provide assistance if you can."

"What about you?" Bolt asked, diving and sticking the spikes on his weapons into their opponent's side. "You need me too!"

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Scatterstrike raised his axe and swung it towards the 'Con's tank. He blocked it with the thick armour on his servo. The grey and black Autobot backed up and swung again.

The red mech grunted as his injured shoulder was hit again, but pressed onwards. He spun his mace on its chain, then hurled it towards Scatterstrike.

Under normal circumstances, Scatterstrike would have been able to nimbly dodge the oncoming weapon. But the injuries he had received had stiffened his back, making it harder to move. The Autobot took the mace in the side, some of the spikes catching in his armour.

"Aaugh!" screamed the Autobot.

The Decepticon yanked his weapon back, bringing Scatterstrike with it. Before he could react, Scatterstrike couldn't move, the bigger mech's servos tightly around his frame and servos.

"Surrender!" commanded the brute.

"Never," spat Scatterstrike. He brought his helm forward, then smashed it back against the 'Con's faceplate.

The Decepticon simply grunted in pain as energon trickled down his faceplate. He turned and lumbered towards Razordrift, opponent in tow.

Scatterstrike stopped struggling when he saw Bolt laying under the black jet's pede.

Razordrift glanced up as his comrade approached. "Good work, Treads. Speedburst is on his way with the last one."

Scatterstrike and Bolt glanced at each other.

So this was it. This was how it ended.

The grey jet joined them shortly, dragging Jolt behind him by the pede.

Bolt took one look at his unconscious friend and lost it.

"Decepticon scum! Why can't you lot just leave us alone!" he screamed, thrashing under Razordrift's pede. "I'm gonna offline you all!"

The jet looked down, then towards the base. "This one has quite a bit of fire in him." He returned his gaze to the still yelling Bolt and removed his pede.

Bolt immediately rolled from underneath and staggered to his pedes. Clenching his fists, he eyed the three Decepticons. "Who wants to be first? I'll take you all!"

The Decepticons looked down at the young mechling as he continued to yell and scream threats at them. Scatterstrike sighed as Bolt began cursing at them too.

"Such energy and violence wasted," muttered Speedburst, dropping his captive to cross his servos. "He would make a good Decepticon."

"You won't have him," snapped Scatterstrike.

Razordrift chuckled. "Says you. I know why you're not struggling anymore, scum. You're smart. You know I'll offline one of your younglings if you do. You can do nothing."

"He won't join you," Scatterstrike continued. "He chose his side, just like the rest of us."

"Too bad that you chose the wrong side," Speedburst sniffed. "Razordrift, let's get them back in their cells. Shockwave wants to address them."

"Ah, yes," Razordrift grinned maliciously. "This shall be good."

Treads released Scatterstrike and pointed towards the group of buildings. The Autobot trudged forwards, knowing there was no other choice if he wanted his team to survive.

The grey and black glanced around the battlefield at the still frames surrounding them, picking out the ones of his team. He solemnly wondered if they were still online.

Bolt was quieted and left to follow Jolt's unconscious frame as he was dragged across the ground.

Razordrift dragged the two flier's frames back while Speedburst took Jolt.

As the last of the group entered the building, the door shut with a loud clang. The sound echoed through the dark base, making Bolt flinch.

It was if the door confirmed it. There was no more escape. They had failed.

They were done.

* * *

Cloudbreaker woke up to an ache that spread through his whole frame. It took him several kliks to remember what happened.

He'd crashed.

" _What happened to everyone else?"_ the seeker wondered.

He raised his helm painfully and looked around. He was back in his cell.

An electric shock went through his frame.

"Aaaugh!" he yelled, trying to move away from whatever was hurting him.

"Stop it! He's awake!" commanded a deep voice from across the corridor.

" _Scatterstrike?"_

"Do you want it instead?" Razordrift snapped, turning the energon prod off and whirling to face the bigger Autobot.

Scatterstrike returned the dark glare as Cloudbreaker vented painfully.

"Now we're all awake," the squad leader spoke levelly. "You woke them up for a purpose, now tell it."

Cloudbreaker registered that everyone else was back in their cells too.

Well, except for two mecha. Scatterstrike was in Crossfire's cell. The old mech was no where to be seen.

The cell across from Skyshadow remained empty.

Cloudbreaker looked away from that cell, forcing himself to look at the Decepticon instead.

"Shockwave's coming," snapped Razordrift, pacing the corridor.

After several kliks of silence, the scientist entered the prison. Large, heavy footfalls announced his presence before the Autobots saw him.

The one-opticed mech strode down the corridor, examining each Autobot carefully as he approached them. He stopped in front of Skyshadow's cell and stood, watching.

Bolt was the one to break the silence. "What do you want? We have no more information to give you, you had your fun torturing us. Just let us go already!"

The large purple mech turned his attention to Bolt. "You entered my domain, looking for me. You have found me and therefore must pay the consequences."

Shockwave then turned to Razordrift. "Bring him in."

As the black warrior left to do his master's bidding, Scatterstrike asked, "Who did you send him to get?"

The scientist said nothing. He stood, observing his captives silently.

Some of them fidgeted nervously under his gaze, others glared defiantly. Shockwave noted this.

Razordrift soon returned, followed by Speedburst and another mecha between them.

"Crossfire?" Skyshadow asked.

The old mech gave no reply, his helm hung low.

"They caught you too?" inquired Jolt sadly.

The two Decepticons behind Shockwave snickered. Razordrift shoved Crossfire forwards, causing him to stumble.

"Crossfire," Shockwave commanded. "Come here."

The mech walked to stand in front of the bulky purple mech, right in the center of the Autobots.

"Shall I tell them, or will you?" Shockwave asked, voice void of emotion.

Crossfire said nothing.

"What's he talking about, Crossfire?" Cloudbreaker asked, taking a sidelong glance at Skyshadow.

She was just as confused as he was.

"Crossfire isn't the mech you all think he is," Razordrift sneered. "He's got a pretty story to tell."

"Since you are so eager, Razordrift, it would be logical for you to tell it," Shockwave said. "Crossfire seems to need someone to talk for him anyways."

Razordrift's red optics glinted excitedly. Beside him Speedburst's normally solemn expression turned ever so slightly upwards in a grin.

"Well, I shall be delighted to," the dark warrior said with a mock bow. "Have any of you wondered how we conveniently placed guards down the hall when you first tried to escape? Or how Scatterstrike here had such a warm welcome when we did not know he was paying us a visit?"

He paused, glancing around the prison.

"Wait," Bolt said, furrowing his optic ridges. "You're not saying..."

"Oh, but I am," grinned Razordrift. "You all thought that Crossfire was just a lonely old mech who was the last survivor of his group. That he was just too defeated to care what happened to him anymore. You took pity on him, a fellow Autobot. Tried to help him escape."

Razordrift moved around Shockwave. Circling Crossfire like a predator circling its prey, he continued speaking, optics gleaming with sick delight.

"The problem was, he already had an escape plan. One surer than yours. All he had to do, was ensure his end of the deal was kept."

"You- You sold us out?" sputtered Bolt.

Jolt's optics widened. "You heard our plans. To escape the first time and when I planned to get a message to Scatterstrike. And then you reported your findings..."

Crossfire said nothing, keeping his gaze towards the floor.

"Tell us it's not true," Cloudbreaker pleaded. "Tell me you didn't betray us!"

"Yes, tell them the truth," Razordrift prodded. "Tell them exactly what happened, Crossfire."

"It's true," the old mech whispered. "I betrayed you and my own team."

"No," Skyshadow gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

Crossfire continued, louder now. "They promised me my freedom if I did. I knew there was no hope otherwise. I knew what Shockwave does to mecha. There was no other way."

"You exchanged the lives of your fellow Autobots, for your own?" growled Scatterstrike.

"Yes."

"Traitor!" Bolt hissed, his optics darkening with anger. "You're no Autobot!"

"Because of you, Starfrost is offline!" Cloudbreaker screamed.

Skyshadow glared at Crossfire, optics piercing and unforgiving. "At least look at us! At who you've decided has less worth than you. At who you've sentenced to offline for you. You may as well be doing it yourself."

"I hope it was worth it," Jolt said angrily. "I hope you find living with what you have done, even to your own team, is worth it."

"You don't deserve to wear that badge," yelled Bolt, pointing at the Autobot insignia on Crossfire's chest. "You're not one of us- You're a Decepticon!"

"Your freedom awaits," Razordrift said, gesturing with a servo, smiling wickedly. "You may leave. Your price has been paid."

Crossfire trudged back down the corridor, the Decepticons parting for him and letting him go.

Not once did he look back.

Shockwave turned back to his prisoners. "In case you have alerted anyone else to our whereabouts, we must evacuate this base. Once we arrive at the next one, I will decide what purpose each of you shall serve."

With that, the scientist left, followed by his two warriors.

"Purpose?" Jolt inquired.

No one knew what Shockwave had meant. No one wanted to find out.

Cloudbreaker sat facing the wall, fresh tears falling down his faceplate. Not only had Starfrost offlined, she had offlined because of a traitor.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Credit Song: They Hit Without Warning - Epic Score**

 **Note: I have started posting another story that will tie into this story (and other ones) at certain parts. It will be sort of like a collection of bits and pieces that happen elsewhere, during, in between, or just stuff I wanted to add but forgot to. So if you're interested, you can check that out. :)**


	8. The Last Stand

**Chapter Eight – The Last Stand**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or read the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my oc's and this story.**

 **Warning: This chapter is more violent then some of the previous ones.**

* * *

"Everyone up," snarled Razordrift, brandishing his energon prod as he paced the hall. He glared at each Autobot, his red optics narrowed to slits.

"Why? So you can torture us some more?" Bolt spat, meeting the hateful optics.

Razordrift chuckled darkly. "Your fire is admirable, youngling. Now move."

The Autobots got painfully to their pedes as Treads lumbered into the room. After a nod from the ebony coloured 'Con, he shut down the power supply, causing the energy fields to die.

Unlocking the cells, Razordrift gestured to the front door. "Follow, Treads. Any move you make to escape will not be tolerated." At this, the warrior gave Scatterstrike a pointed look.

"In fact," he continued coolly, directing his attention solely to the warrior with the optic-patch. "It could be fatal."

One by one, the Autobots filed slowly down the hall. Scatterstrike could barely move, but pushed himself through the agony spreading through his frame.

He needed medical help. Soon.

Bolt supported Jolt, half carrying his now heavily damaged friend. Speedburst had been shooting at him and clipped his side. The wound had somewhat healed, but was still bad.

Cloudbreaker had gone back to barely acknowledging anything in his grief.

The last in line was Skyshadow. She paused in front of Razordrift, giving him a dark glare.

"Move," he hissed, not liking the look she was giving him.

"Where's the traitor?" the flier asked coldly. Her wings twitched agitatedly as she studied the much taller 'Con.

With a smirk, Razordrift replied. "So concerned for him, huh? He's long gone, likely headed towards the next city still standing."

Without another word, Skyshadow limped after her comrades.

" _Interesting,"_ Razordrift thought, narrowing his optics as he brought up the rear.

* * *

After being loaded into the back of a non-sentient transport, the Autobots sat handcuffed in the otherwise empty machine. It was in the middle of the offcycle as the convoy moved out across the broken landscape.

"We can't let them get us to the next place," Scatterstrike said in a low growl. "If they do, we're as good as offline."

"But how do we escape?" Skyshadow asked in a whisper. She paused, listening for the surrounding Decepticons' positions. "They have us surrounded, and I don't think any of us can use our alts anymore."

"We'll have to take them out," growled Bolt, his optics darkening.

"Easy, Bolt," Scatterstrike warned. "Don't let your anger cloud your thoughts. We need to be careful in how we do this."

"We only have one chance," whispered Skyshadow.

"Who's willing to take it?" the commander asked, looking each of his remaining soldier's in the optic. "I will not force you to come, but I need to know who stands with me."

Bolt, unsurprisingly, spoke first. "I am with you," he said firmly.

"I also am," Jolt echoed quietly.

Skyshadow nodded, optics hardening. "Count me in."

The four looked towards Cloudbreaker.

"Yes," the seeker replied. "You'll need as many as you can get."

"Good." Scatterstrike leaned back against the wall of the transport. "Our top priority here is to take out the 'Cons quickly. There might only be four of them left, but they've all proved to be highly dangerous.

"Speedburst is in the front of the transport. He will be tied up until he gets it stopped. Treads is on rearguard while Shockwave is in the lead. Hmm, I wonder if anyone else besides him knows where we're going.

"Razordrift might just be our biggest problem. I hear him every so often. He's likely keeping watch from up high. Doesn't mean he won't see us and attack."

Jolt shifted to sit up slightly from his slumped position against Bolt and the wall. "To be most effective then, as you say, being quick is imperative. I suggest taking out the two grounded Decepticons first. By that time, the other two likely will have joined in preventing our escape."

Skyshadow nodded, optic ridges furrowed. "Speedburst won't take long to stop this thing."

"No, but every astroklik counts." Scatterstrike glanced over at Jolt. "I'm assuming you have already enabled our weapons and comms again?"

The green and blue mechling tiredly nodded his helm in response.

Bolt gave him a worried look.

"Impressive, Jolt," the mission leader said approvingly. "Skyshadow, the stasis cuffs."

The femmeling's reply was a quiet clank as her stasis cuffs hit the floor. With a slight smirk, she crawled over to Cloudbreaker.

"Help me out and hold your servos up a bit, won't you?" she asked, looking up at him with concern.

Cloudbreaker dully returned the look, but did as she asked.

Pretending to look closely at the stasis cuffs, Skyshadow spoke again, so that only the seeker could hear. "Look, I know you're hurting. And I don't blame you at all. But we need you, Cloudbreaker. We need you to focus, so we can all get away."

Cloudbreaker looked away. "I couldn't save her."

Skyshadow's expression softened. She stood, gently turning his helm to face her. "Cloudbreaker, none of us could. It's _not_ your fault."

Closing his optics, the sky-blue seeker nodded.

He opened them when he felt the stasis cuffs release and drop to the floor.

Skyshadow had already moved to Jolt.

Cloudbreaker watched, his wings flicking uncomfortably. Sky was right. He might not have been able to save Starfrost, but he wouldn't stand by and watch while everyone else did whatever they could to save each other. He would stand with them.

* * *

Bolt whirled around, only to come face to face with Speedburst. Normally stoic from what Bolt had observed, the flier was now almost livid.

Apparently, Bolt was more annoying than he thought.

With a smirk, the orange mechling ducked under a swipe at his helm. Launching himself forward, he hit Speedburst's throat cables with the crest on his helm.

The flier backtracked, coughing and hacking as he lifted a hand to his neck.

Bolt followed, throwing punch after punch at his opponent's helm and torso. Speedburst was hardly taller than him, but Bolt was stronger and more violent.

Now that he was grounded, Speedburst was not as effective in combat.

"Bolt! Watch out!" bellowed Scatterstrike from somewhere across the battlefield.

The orange and red turned, optics widening. "Oh! I forgot about you!" he yelled, running away from Razordrift.

The black jet flew low to the ground, narrowly missing Bolt with his sharp wingtips. He pulled up, turning to make another pass.

Bolt slid underneath a large overhanging slab of metal that was once part of a building. Venting rapidly, he scanned his surroundings.

Cloudbreaker and Skyshadow were taking turns shooting at Shockwave, who was using the overturned transport as a shield. The scientist was nearly untouched.

Grimacing, Bolt switched his attention to Scatterstrike. The hefty warrior was once again tangled in combat with Treads. And again, doing badly.

Razordrift came back, his screaming engines announcing his approach.

Scatterstrike viciously yanked his giant opponent in front of him, effectively shielding himself from the incoming rain of death.

Seeing his comrade was now in the line of fire, Razordrift moved on temporarily to attack someone else.

The other two Autobot fliers ducked for cover, giving Shockwave an opportunity to get in a better position.

"We need to take either Treads or Razordrift out of the fight soon, or we're not going to make it," Jolt said from the left.

Bolt turned, wincing when he saw his friend's condition.

The green mechling had been shot and his left servo was barely attached at the elbow joint. A puddle of energon sat beneath him as he leaned against the rubble.

"Mech, that looks awful," Bolt whined, moving closer to check the wound. "Why didn't you tell me you were this bad?"

Jolt shrugged. "You had to stay focused. And I can still shoot from here."

Bolt scoffed, tying some mesh fabric around Jolt's servo. He wasn't sure if that would help or not, he had learned only very basic first aid. "Your blasters can't get anyone from way over here."

"Then draw them closer."

Jerking his helm up, Bolt quirked an optic ridge. "Huh?"

Jolt spoke again, expression serious. He forced his tone to remain level. "They don't know I'm hiding in here. If you bring them closer, than I can shoot them."

"You know, even while bleeding out, you've got at least twice the processor I do," Bolt said wonderingly. He looked back out, nodding his helm. "That could work."

"Then what are you doing in here still?" Jolt asked with a weak smile.

Flashing him a grin, Bolt was gone.

* * *

Shockwave stole a quick glance around the side of the transport.

This was holding up his plans.

How the Autobots escaped from the transport, he was not exactly sure.

This time, he would not show mercy.

Taking aim, he took a shot towards the young seeker with his servo cannon.

The femmeling lunged and shoved the seeker out of the way.

Shockwave kept shooting, walking away from his cover. The rest of the Autobots were occupied or damaged. There was no danger for him now that he had effectively pinned his two opponents.

If he could not bring them back to the lab online, then he would use their parts in his experiments instead.

* * *

Razordrift was getting bored.

It was time to end this.

He'd been given authorization to use any force necessary.

Not that Razordrift cared or needed authorization.

Swooping down, he lined his sights on the squad leader.

"You've been bothersome long enough," he snarled.

Letting his missiles go, the 'Con watched gleefully as they streaked towards the black and grey Autobot.

"See you in the Allspark," Razordrift said as he flew around to target someone else.

The missiles exploded into the ground at Scatterstrike's pedes, sending dirt showering around he and his opponent. The two giant warriors were thrown back by the blast, shrapnel tinging off and imbedding in their thick armour.

Treads regained his footing and charged, fist ready to swing.

Scatterstrike rolled painfully to the side, narrowly avoiding the giant fist. He grabbed it, pulling himself up and sent a punch of his own.

Lowly grunting, the red 'Con stepped back, then charged again. He took Scatterstrike with him, and threw him to the ground.

Another missile hit nearby, pelting them with more debris. A large piece of metal came spinning through the air towards them.

Treads quickly lifted Scatterstrike by the shoulder guard, blocking the piece of metal.

It caught Scatterstrike in the side, embedding deeply.

"No!" Bolt screamed from across the battlefield, alerting the others to what had just happened.

The mechling began running towards the two hulking mecha, disregarding how Shockwave was still firing across his path.

Scatterstrike gasped, optic widening with shock. He slowly looked down at the piece of metal protruding from his frame, now dripping with energon.

Casually tossing him to the side, Treads walked away, heading to meet Bolt.

"Scatterstrike!" yelled Cloudbreaker, looking over in horror from behind his metal boulder.

The commander got to his knee joints, gasping in agony. He was offlining and he knew it. Already had been ever since he'd melted parts of his engine and burnt out his thrusters in the last battle.

This one had only increased the extent of those injuries and had added new ones. He was leaking all over, from multiple wounds. He'd lost a lot of energon, which was now a steadily growing puddle around him.

This was simply the last hit.

Lifting his optic to his team, he opened a comm to them.

"We shall meet again. Til all are one," he said, forcing his tone to sound normal. With that, he shut off the comm, slumping to the ground. His optic dimmed to black.

"No!" Jolt whispered from his hiding place. Something suddenly caught his attention.

" _Bolt."_

His friend was running, yelling and screaming, towards Treads. The towering Decepticon was calmly waiting for him.

"Bolt! No!" Jolt screamed. He started coughing.

There was no way Bolt would survive if he engaged Treads in combat by himself.

Skyshadow was fighting against Speedburst. She had the upper hand, but the fight wasn't over yet.

Cloudbreaker was avoiding fire from both Shockwave and Razordrift, returning fire as much as he could.

Bolt was on his own.

"No, he's not." Jolt gritted his denta and forced himself to his pedes. One servo hung limply at his side. Running as fast as he could, the green mechling beelined towards his best friend.

If they were to offline this orn, then he would do it alongside Bolt.

He wasn't about to watch his friend offline alone.

* * *

Dodging and spinning, Skyshadow evaded Speedburst's attacks.

The other flier was now grounded as well, his right wing missing a chunk.

Both fliers held their knives aloft, ready to strike, as they weaved in and out around each other.

"Just give up already," spat Speedburst. "Your commander is offline; your team is wounded. There's nothing for you anymore!"

Skyshadow snarled, baring her denta. "There's always something worth fighting for!"

She lunged, feigning left.

Speedburst took the bait. He moved to block her strike, leaving his side open.

Quickly, Skyshadow spun and lodged her knife deep between two armour plates.

The bigger flier screeched, backing away. Skyshadow followed, slashing at him with both knives.

Speedburst tripped over something, flailing his servos to keep his balance.

In an instant, the femmeling was on him, pushing him down with a pede.

Fear invaded Speedburst's optics as Skyshadow stood over him. Though her faceplate was shadowed, her blue optics burned with anger.

"Don't bother asking for mercy," she said darkly, lifting her right servo above her helm.

Before he could react, her knife was plunged deep into his chest.

"That was for Starfrost and Scatterstrike," hissed Skyshadow, leaning close to his audio.

She straightened, wrenching her blade from his chassis, energon flying.

The last thing Speedburst saw before offlining was Razordrift swooping in towards his killer.

* * *

"You offlined Speedburst!" Razordrift roared as he transformed, plowing into the much smaller flier.

They tumbled, rolling far from where the offlined frame of Speedburst lay.

Striking blindly, Skyshadow attempted to squirm away. Luckily, her blades were integrated into her servos, so she hadn't lost them when Razordrift collided with her.

Once they stopped moving, the two fliers leapt to their pedes, facing each other.

Razordrift was livid. "You offlined him! I'll avenge him! I'll offline you all!"

The Decepticon charged. Skyshadow braced herself, ready to meet him. Holding her knives at the ready, she steeled her expression.

This ended here.

* * *

Bolt ducked, narrowly missing being hit again by the red 'Con's mace.

Gasping, he threw another punch, his spiked brass knuckles doing little against Treads' thick, armoured chest plate.

The Decepticon picked him up and threw him several yards.

The orange and red mechling, now more blue and black, landed hard near the crest of a small hill. Dazed, he distantly watched as his opponent drew closer.

He'd fought as hard as he could. The anger which had fueled him was gone. His energy was spent.

Glancing around, Bolt took in the scene.

Skyshadow was locked in combat with Razordrift now. Cloudbreaker had moved to a better position, forcing Shockwave back into his hiding place. Jolt was probably still under the collapsed building.

Bolt hoped that they'd be alright.

Treads reached him, staring blankly down at his young opponent. Putting away his mace, he brought out a massive sword from a sheath on his backplates.

Rolling to his pedes, Bolt staggered into a defensive position, trying to ready himself to dodge the sword that was surely coming to cleave his helm off. He brought his fists up and glared up at the Decepticon, silently daring him to throw the first strike.

Rearing back, Treads began to swing his sword. Bolt got ready to jump out of the way.

Suddenly, he was roughly shoved to the side. He tumbled down the hillside, landing at the bottom.

Looking back where he'd just been standing, Bolt's optics widened in horror.

Jolt stood, with his staff extended diagonally, one end dug into the ground. He was doing his best to block Treads' sword. The giant warrior hardly put any force on his weapon, yet Jolt was using all of his remaining strength to keep the sword away.

"Jolt!" shouted Bolt, sitting up quickly. "Get out of there!"

Dropping his staff, Jolt ducked, quickly moving out of reach. He transformed his good servo into a blaster and backed up, leading Treads away from Bolt.

Treads turned, shifting to strike again. He slashed at the thin mechling's helm. Jolt bent backwards. The sword barely skimmed his chest, taking some paint with it.

Bolt scrambled to his pedes, rushing to assist. He could just barely see what was going on over the top of the slope.

Suddenly, Jolt went down, not being able to regain his balance with only one servo. Landing on his backside, he desperately raised his gun and aimed.

The shot went wide in his terror. Treads didn't even have to move to avoid it.

Before Bolt could reach the peak of the hill, the Decepticon struck again.

Treads drew his sword back, and with surprising speed, thrust it towards Jolt.

This time, Jolt could not avoid it.

It impaled him in the chest, protruding from his back between his shoulder plates. His mouth gaped in shock, letting out a small cry as his optics widened.

Bolt had just crested the hill, witnessing his friend get stabbed.

"NO! JOLT!"

Looking to the side, Jolt smiled weakly at Bolt. His optics were sorrowful as he spoke, voice rattling. "I'm sorry, Bolt. Goodbye."

Lifting his good servo, Jolt took one more shot.

It hit Treads in the faceplate, point-blank. The giant fell with a crash, letting go of the sword that skewered Jolt.

The green mechling fell back with him, optics closing as he hit the ground. He lay motionless.

Bolt scrambled the rest of the way, running to his friend's fallen form. He fell to his knee joints beside him, wrenching the sword out and covering the wound with his hands.

"No! Don't go, Jolt. You're gonna be okay!" the orange mechling blubbered, gathering Jolt's torso into his lap. "We'll stop the leaking and then you'll be okay."

There was no reply.

"Jolt! Why did you save me? You should've stayed where you were!" Bolt broke down into tears, holding his best friend close, listening for a spark beat.

There was none.

Jolt was gone. The mechling that Bolt had never spent an orn without as long as he could remember was offline.

Bolt let out a long, anguished scream at the sky.

He'd never felt so alone or hurt.

* * *

Razordrift lifted Skyshadow high above the ground, holding her by the throat cables.

The femmeling looked down into his murderous optics with fear.

There was no mercy there.

She was going to offline.

"Razordrift."

The ebony mech didn't turn to look. He simply gritted his denta.

"Release her," Shockwave said, voice void of emotion.

Razordrift hesitated a klik. Then, he dropped his prey and whirled to face the one-opticed scientist. Skyshadow collapsed into a heap behind him, wheezing and coughing.

"You said use any force necessary!" he seethed, stalking over to the purple mech. Thrusting a digit towards him, Razordrift snarled, "You hired me for things like this, why are you stopping me?"

Shockwave calmly regarded the mech, not even the slightest bit intimidated by the dangerous warrior. "The force necessary has been reached. The Autobots have been detained. Now, we proceed to the lab."

Razordrift narrowed his optics and glanced around them.

Everyone was offline except for them and three Autobots.

"Fine," he snapped, straightening. He brushed a few pieces of debris off his spiked shoulder plates. He turned, looking over his shoulder at the scientist. "Just know, that if they make one wrong move, even if it's just a digit, I will not hesitate to slay them where they stand."

Shockwave nodded once. "We are not far from the lab. Get them up and ready to march."

Wordlessly, Razordrift moved swiftly to find the seeker and orange mechling. He sent Skyshadow one last glare.

He _would_ avenge Speedburst.

* * *

Cloudbreaker limped heavily along, following Shockwave and his remaining team members. Bolt and Skyshadow staggered forwards, supporting each other. Razordrift brought up the rear, weapon ready to strike them down at a moment's notice.

First Starfrost. Now Scatterstrike and Jolt were gone too.

Bolt was taking it hard.

He walked as if not really there, Skyshadow leading him along. Every so often, the red and black checked over her shoulder, meeting Cloudbreaker's gaze.

They were all mourning the loss of their comrades deeply.

Shockwave paused, pointing to a short, long building not too far away.

"Razordrift, take them. I will investigate ahead," he said. Transforming into his tank alt mode, he rolled off.

"You heard him, get," hissed the ebony flier, poking Cloudbreaker with his blaster.

The three Autobots moved forward again, not having it in them to protest.

There was no hope now.

They had made their last stand and lost.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I'll go hide in my bunker now..**

 **Credit Song: In The End - Linkin Park Cover by Tommee Profitt**


	9. Guilt

**Chapter Nine - Guilt**

 ***looks at the last time I updated* Well, it's been a while.. And this is a shorter chapter..**

 **Maybe now that I've finished Origin Steeldust, I'll be able to focus on this story more.. Maybe.**

 **Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything besides the story and my characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When the three Autobots and Razordrift arrived at the base, Shockwave was waiting for them by the front door.

"Welcome," the one opticed mech said, moving to lead them inwards.

Razordrift shoved Cloudbreaker forward, making the young seeker stumble.

Bolt and Skyshadow limped inside, still supporting each other.

The three young Autobots looked around, taking in their new surroundings.

This base was also an old building, but it was perhaps in better shape than the previous one.

The interior wasn't so dark, and the lighting looked like it had been replaced. It was also cleaner and better kept up.

" _This must be Shockwave's more favoured base,"_ Skyshadow mused.

"I wish to show you something," Shockwave said, breaking the quiet.

The scientist led them silently into the third room on the right, keying a code into the door.

When he opened the door, an unpleasant scent filled their olfactory sensors. The room smelled like an abandoned battlefield.

Looking inwards, the sight that met their optics made the Autobots gasp in horror.

"This is what happens to those who stand in my way," Shockwave said, walking in between the two rows of mecha laying on medical berths.

The Autobots stood still, gazing upon the poor mecha who had been mutilated, some beyond recognition.

Bolt was the first to look away, optics shuttering tightly as he turned his helm.

" _Are we next?"_ the orange and red wondered.

Skyshadow turned to look at Shockwave, optics wide and fearful. "Who were they?"

The mech stopped, moving to face the four mecha in the doorway. "They were scientists from Crystal City."

"Why are they here?" Skyshadow asked, glancing for an astroklik at the tortured frames.

Bolt felt her shudder slightly beside him.

"They were sent to me by Megatron himself," replied Shockwave, striding slowly over to the closest frame. He checked an instrument stationed beside the berth. "He needed me in Tarn, so I was unable to stay in Crystal City's ruins, gathering data."

All three Autobots got what Shockwave had left unsaid.

"Razordrift," the scientist said, turning to the work table at the back of the room. "Take the prisoners to their cells."

With only a dark glare in the other Decepticon's direction, Razordrift complied. He shoved them down the hall, providing directions as needed.

Soon enough, Cloudbreaker, Bolt, and Skyshadow found themselves behind bars again, left in the dark by themselves.

Razordrift had left without saying anything more.

In fact, he left the base completely, heading back the way they had come.

Heading back to bury Speedburst.

* * *

"So, those mecha- They were the ones that had been at the other base and one orn, simply disappeared," Skyshadow said, pacing her cell as she thought out loud. She let out a low growl as she thought of the mech who had told them about the group.

The same mech who had betrayed them.

"It would seem so," Bolt said with a sniff. "Were- Were they all offline?"

Cloudbreaker shook his helm. "Not all of them, though I hope for their sake I am wrong. Some I think were just in stasis lock. How could someone be so cruel as to send mecha to a lunatic to pacify him because he didn't get to stay in Crystal City?"

"Poor mecha," muttered Skyshadow. She paused from her pacing and sat down, facing the two mechlings opposite her. "Now what do we do?"

No one spoke for several kliks.

"What is there to do?" asked Bolt flatly. "We _failed. Again_. We might as well face it, we're as good as offline."

Skyshadow and Cloudbreaker twitched their wings. This wasn't like Bolt to simply give up.

Not that they blamed him for feeling this way.

"First Starfrost, then Scatterstrike, then Jolt." The orange and red mechling paused, squeezing his optics shut. His whole frame tensed up, attempting to hold back the emotion flooding it. "Which one of us will be next?"

"Maybe, none of us," said Cloudbreaker. He shifted to a more comfortable position, if that was possible with his injuries. "Bolt, you can't give up."

Bolt's optics snapped open. He turned and glared up at the Seeker. "You seen what was in that other room. Why would we end up getting any better treatment?"

"Look, I know you're upset, but we can't- "

"You have no idea what I'm feeling. You have no idea what it's like to lose your best friend!"

Cloudbreaker's faceplate grew angry, but his optics were sad. "Actually, I do. Remember I just lost Starfrost?"

Opening his mouth to say more, Bolt then decided to close it. He rose to his pedes, walked over to the back wall, and drew his servo back. With a scream of anger, he punched the wall.

"Why didn't he just stay where he was?" Bolt screamed, hitting the wall with his other fist. "He shouldn't have saved me!"

Cloudbreaker and Skyshadow watched, in some shock, as their friend kept hitting the wall.

"It should be me laying out there, not Jolt!" Bolt yelled as loud as he could. "If it wasn't for me, he'd still be here!"

After several kliks of screaming, he paused, optics widening. His fists relaxed, one servo dropping back to his side. The other, the one that had been winding up for the next strike also relaxed. Placing his hand flat on the wall, Bolt lowered his helm.

"It's all my fault that Jolt is offline," he said lowly.

"Bolt-" Cloudbreaker said firmly. "Take it from me, that doesn't help. You can't do that to yourself- "

"It's true," yelled the orange and red, slamming his hands on the wall. "If he didn't save me, he'd still be here! If I hadn't gone ahead to investigate by myself, none of this would have ever happened!"

With that, Bolt collapsed to the ground. He sobbed freely, letting it out.

He couldn't hold it back anymore. He was done.

The other two Autobots exchanged a glance, unsure what to do.

Neither were sure if their friend would be okay.

Skyshadow looked away. She knew that if they were to get out online, Bolt would never be the same.

None of them would be.

* * *

Razordrift returned later that offcycle. Silently, he entered the building and located the scientist working away in a room by himself.

Feeling that he was being watched, Shockwave looked up from his work. Spying the tall warrior in the doorway of his lab, he half turned to face him.

"Razordrift. I assume that you went to take care of Speedburst and Treads."

The former gladiator was suddenly right next to Shockwave, pede to pede with him, leaning threateningly into his faceplate.

"Just like you took care of Speedburst?" Razordrift hissed, baring his denta.

If Shockwave was intimidated, he did not show it. "Please explain yourself."

With a growl, Razordrift took a step back. "Speedburst was the only reason I accepted your offer. I have no care for you or your work if I haven't made that clear. I had no need for it.

"Speedburst told me he was working for you. He wished to show me just how far he had come. He wanted to work together."

Razordrift paused, glancing to the side. He let out a low chuckle, mouth upturning in a slight smile. "Speedburst may not have shown it, but he was proud of himself. And who wouldn't be? He had been selected to work under a well-known, esteemed scientist.

"Now," the warrior turned his attention back to Shockwave with a growl. "He's offline."

Shockwave stared at him. "You have made your distress known. It is illogical to hold on to this. You must move on."

The warrior shook his helm, frowning deeply. "For such an intelligent mecha, you know so little. Do you know why I became a gladiator?"

Returning to the formula he had been working on, Shockwave replied, "No, you have not told me."

"It was so I could make a living for Speedburst and I. We were orphaned and had no one else but each other. I was the stronger and older. I wanted to protect him.

"He eventually no longer needed my protection and he left my care." Razordrift paused, bringing a sharp taloned hand closer to his faceplate to examine it. "I let someone else take over his care."

Shockwave said nothing, practically ignoring him.

Glaring at the back of the scientist's helm, Razordrift closed his fist. He growled, "They failed."

After a few kliks of silence, Shockwave turned to see if the Decepticon was done talking or if he was planning something.

There was only an empty room.

Shockwave, taking into consideration what Razordrift had said, made a mental note to watch the former gladiator carefully.

* * *

Stalking silently through the base, Razordrift navigated his way to his quarters.

The base was dark, the only thing visible was the Decepticon's optics.

Blazing, angry red optics.

" _Of course, Shockwave cares nothing of the sacrifices given for his precious experiments,"_ Razordrift thought with a snarl. _"He is a fool."_

Reaching his room, the ebony mech keyed in the code and opened the door. After locking it behind him, Razordrift sat on his berth, thinking.

" _What I want to know, is how a team of rookies and their commander managed to offline two warriors far more experienced and skilled than they._

" _And why Shockwave must have them for whatever sick experiment he has decided to put them through."_

Razordrift thought about the remaining prisoners in turn, wondering if he could guess their intended purpose.

When he reached the femmeling, he growled, optics burning with anger.

"I will have vengeance for Speedburst."

* * *

Bolt and Cloudbreaker had fallen into recharge, but Skyshadow was still awake.

Opening her twin bond a crack, she waited.

" _Sky?"_

" _Hey. Are you doing okay?"_

" _I'm fine. It's bad out here, but we're all still online. I can tell you're not."_

Skyshadow smirked, shaking her helm. _"Is it that obvious?"_

" _You're good at hiding stuff, but I can figure you out pretty well."_

" _That's cause we're twins…"_

" _And I know you well enough to know."_

Silence.

Taking a deep vent, Skyshadow continued after a while. _"Jolt and Scatterstrike are gone now."_

" _I'm sorry, Sky…"_

" _I- I don't know how much longer the rest of us will last."_

" _Don't say that!"_

" _You have to be ready. If I offline, I don't want to take you with me because you weren't..."_

" _But- Sky, is it that bad where you are?"_

" _We promised each other that we'd close our bond when we weren't talking, just in case."_ Skyshadow wiped her optics, a few tears threatening to run down her faceplate. _"We can't go back on that now."_

" _I know."_

" _I'm sorry. We should have stayed together."_

" _It's okay. I should go. Stay safe, Sky."_

" _You too."_

Skyshadow closed the bond, feeling the familiar emptiness. She could still feel her twin, but just barely.

Not much they could do about that though. Often, if one twin was to offline, the other one would too.

If they could prevent that, they would try. Even if this was what that meant.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **See you next time!**

 **I forgot a credit song when I originally posted this.. So, here is one now.. Broken - Lucas King**


	10. Pain

**A new chapter! Yay!  
So apparently I forgot to pick a credit song for the last chapter.. So there is one for it now. **

**Disclaimer: The usual I don't own anything besides the story and my oc's.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Edit: I realized I messed up one small detail in the second section of this chapter. But it is fixed now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Pain**

"Mechling! Get up!"

Bolt continued to ignore the ebony coloured mech.

The red and orange mechling laid still on the ground, facing the back wall of his cell. He hadn't moved since the offcycle before when he had finally collapsed from exhaustion. Exhaustion both from the fight for their lives the orn before and from mourning his best friend.

At the thought of Jolt, Bolt squeezed his optics closed. He didn't have any more energy to cry. But the dull ache in his spark still remained.

Razordrift stood with his servos crossed in front of the cell that the front liner occupied. A frown adorned his faceplate as he observed the still mechling.

"I am fully aware that you are conscious and can hear me," the former gladiator said lowly. "Shockwave has requested your presence. Immediately."

"I don't care," growled Bolt, not moving.

"And I do not care whether you do or not."

Silence.

Tapping a few sharp digits on the opposite servo, Razordrift vented deeply. "Fine. If I have to come and drag you out, then that is how this will go."

Bolt didn't reply.

The gladiator fished a key out of his subspace pocket and unlocked the cell door, half expecting the mechling to jump up and attack him.

But he didn't.

So, Razordrift walked over and took hold of his servos, hoisting him to his pedes.

Numbly, Bolt complied and staggered out of the cell and down the hall, Razordrift guiding him along.

Cloudbreaker watched the whole thing in silence. He hadn't been able to get Bolt to respond earlier either.

It was if- Bolt had just shut down inside.

" _But what is Bolt without Jolt?"_ the Seeker wondered. _"I've never seen them apart in the time I've known them."_

He vented heavily, leaning back against the wall.

How many of them would make it out of this mess alive? They'd lost half of their crew in a short time.

The odds didn't look very good.

" _Our situation has seemed to only get worse as it goes on,"_ mused Cloudbreaker internally.

" _Starfrost wouldn't want me to give up. Neither would Jolt or Scatterstrike."_

But maybe none of that mattered.

After all, they were gone.

Who knew how long he or the other remaining squad members would last.

It didn't matter what anyone wanted.

Shockwave had them and he didn't seem to have any intentions of letting them go.

Two comrades had been lost as the price of trying to escape.

" _What more is there to do?"_

* * *

Skyshadow struggled against the metal bonds that held her wrists and pedes in place on the table.

They didn't give at all.

Even with her small servos, she couldn't slip out. And she couldn't reach her lockpicking tools hidden in her armour no matter how she tried.

With a snarl, she paused from her struggle. Looking about her again, she searched for something that could help her.

None of the tools on the nearby countertop were close enough. With a shudder, she realized that she didn't want to touch them anyways.

" _How many mecha has he tortured with those?"_

She didn't want to think about the poor Crystal City scientists somewhere in the building.

The sound of someone approaching distracted her from her thoughts. Listening to the pedesteps, she deducted that it was not Shockwave, but Razordrift.

She was soon proved correct when the warrior opened the sliding door and entered, accompanied by Bolt.

"That table is yours," Razordrift spoke, gesturing to a table near to Skyshadow's.

Wordlessly, Bolt made his way to the table and climbed onto it. Without putting up a fight, he laid down, allowing the warrior to activate the stasis cuffs.

With one glare in Skyshadow's direction, Razordrift then left.

As soon as he had, Skyshadow turned her attention to her friend.

"Bolt!" she hissed. "Bolt! Can you get out of your cuffs?"

"No," he returned flatly, not bothering to even turn his helm. He simply stared numbly at the ceiling.

With a huff, Skyshadow tapped her digits on the table's surface. "Can you try? We have to get out of here."

"We can't, Skyshadow."

At that, Skyshadow froze, hearing the emotionless tone that sounded so foreign coming from the normally exuberant mecha beside her.

"What is happening to us all?" she murmured, optics wide.

"I wonder if this is what others feel when they lose someone," replied Bolt quietly. He finally, turned to look at Skyshadow. "Is it?"

Skyshadow stared back, considering what to say. She thought back to when her carrier was offlined. Had she felt numb, like how Bolt seemed to be feeling?

"Yes, Bolt. I think so," she whispered.

"I don't want to lose anyone else," Bolt said. He paused, then continued. "We've already lost three. I can't handle any more, Sky. I'm barely hanging on now."

Skyshadow wished she could reach out and comfort him, but she couldn't. And what could she say? There were no words that would make any of this better.

"I know, Bolt. I know. But you have to."

* * *

Cloudbreaker looked up as the door opened, expecting Skyshadow to be being returned to her cell.

But it was just Razordrift. Alone.

The warrior walked slowly down the hall until he was in front of the Seeker's cell. He then paused, turning to face the prisoner.

The two fliers stared at each other for several kliks.

"Where are my teammates?" Cloudbreaker asked, finally breaking the silence.

"With Shockwave," replied Razordrift flatly.

"What does he want with them both?"

"That, does not concern either you or I."

"Are you here to take me to him as well?"

"No, the scientist has different plans for you."

Cloudbreaker swallowed hard, trying hard to keep his glare. "And what's that?"

Razordrift simply smirked. "You'll have to wait and find out, young Seeker."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk."

Letting out an undignified snort, the younger mech retorted, "Why do you think I want to talk to you?"

Razordrift shrugged. "You are alone. You have no one else to talk to."

"That doesn't mean I want to talk to the likes of you."

"The likes of me?" Razordrift paused, letting out a low chuckle. He bent to be on level with Cloudbreaker. "Ah, young one. We have more in common than you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Simply flashing Cloudbreaker a grin, Razordrift straightened. He then, left without another word, leaving the Seeker to wonder what that had been all about.

* * *

"I don't know!" Skyshadow screamed desperately, straining against the cuffs that held her from attacking the scientist.

Shockwave stood in between the tables that the two young Autobots laid on, looking towards the femmeling.

"You know what happens if you do not tell me what I wish to know," he said flatly.

Skyshadow's optics flicked to the purple hand that was hovering over Bolt. The hand that held a needle and vial with a small amount of unknown substance in it.

From behind Shockwave, Bolt shook his helm, faceplate grim.

He was right. They couldn't tell Shockwave what he wanted. Even if they did know some of it.

Even if it meant more torture.

Even if it meant watching each other get tortured.

Steeling her expression, Skyshadow glared up into the scientist's one optic. "We will never betray the Autobots," she spat.

Wordlessly, Shockwave turned and injected the vial into Bolt's servo. The front liner screamed as poison raced through his energon lines.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Skyshadow, shaking as she watched. "I'm so sorry, Bolt!"

The scientist walked away, over to one of the worktables and began loading another vial.

" _He seeks to offline us slowly with small amounts of poison?"_ Skyshadow wondered.

Bolt's screams gradually diminished into whimpers and sobs. Then, he was silent.

"Bolt?"

No answer.

Fear seized Skyshadow's spark as she stared at the unmoving mechling.

"Bolt!"

"Hey," Bolt finally replied, pain evident in his tone.

Skyshadow relaxed with relief, only to tense again when Shockwave returned.

Speaking to Bolt he said, "You have experienced what this does to ones system. Do you wish her to suffer the same or will you tell me."

Bolt glared up at the scientist as he coughed several times. He said nothing.

Shockwave moved closer to Skyshadow, looking for a reaction from Bolt.

"Don't tell him, Bolt," hissed Skyshadow desperately.

"Tell me or- "

"No," growled Bolt. He struggled to move to look at the scientist better and winced. "You will not have any information from us. Even if you torture us to offlinement."

"So brave when you are not the subject," muttered Shockwave.

Skyshadow tried not to scream as he injected the liquid into her servo. As the poison spread, she couldn't help it.

Bolt looked away.

There was nothing he could do.

Just like there'd been nothing he could do for anyone else.

* * *

Cloudbreaker perked up suddenly as he heard Bolt scream from somewhere in the building.

After many kliks, the screaming stopped.

"Is he-?" the Seeker asked in a whisper.

Cloudbreaker stood, walking to stand as near to the exit as he could, straining to hear something. Anything. Anything that might tell him if Bolt was still online.

After what seemed to be breems, another scream broke the heavy silence.

Cloudbreaker's optics widened.

"Skyshadow... What is he doing to them?"

Sitting back down on the floor, he put his helm in his hands.

" _And am I next? No, Razordrift said that I'm for something else._

" _What does Shockwave want any of us for?"_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear any comments you may have.**

 **Also, there is a poll on my profile page if anyone wants to check that out.**

 **Credit song: Heart of the Darkness - Sam Tinnesz  
(Just curious, does anyone actually listen to these credit songs?)**


	11. Whispers

**Chapter Eleven - Whispers**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of its characters. Just simply my oc's and this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Screaming.

It seemed like that was all they'd done.

Get tortured and poked and prodded. Scream and react. Fall into recharge from exhaustion when it was over. Or black out before that.

Repeat.

Bolt didn't know how long they'd been at this base. How long they'd been in pain.

Shockwave had disabled his internal clock.

Probably to mess with him even more.

The front liner didn't know how long ago that had been either. It felt like a long time ago.

It felt longer since they'd first been captured. Longer since they'd last been free.

Longer since the team was all online and together.

Dully, Bolt glanced towards the still frame beside him.

"Sky?" he rasped, voicebox long worn out from screaming in pain.

Fear seized his spark, just like it always did, when she didn't reply.

"Bolt," she finally replied after what seemed like breems.

A deep vent of relief escaped him, just like it always did when he got a response out of her.

He never knew when the time came that she wouldn't answer at all anymore. He didn't want to think about that. Not more than he had to.

But he knew it would happen.

If he didn't stop replying to her first.

"What- What do you- Think Cloudbreaker is doing right now?" Bolt asked, pausing to cough partway through his question.

"I don't know," Skyshadow replied quietly, not opening her optics.

"Hope-" Bolt stopped to cough again. "Hope he's okay."

Silence.

"Me too, Bolt."

"I don't think Shockwave is just torturing us for information anymore."

"No. He's examining our energon that he's taken. It looks like he's testing it or something."

"Yeah. I don't think I like that."

"Me neither."

* * *

Cloudbreaker snarled when he heard the door at the end of the hall open. Backing further into his corner, the Seeker glared towards the mecha who had entered.

Making the small space seem so much smaller.

Funny. It hadn't seemed small when Cloudbreaker first was put here. He thought he remembered it being big and empty and lonely when his few remaining friends were taken elsewhere.

They were still alive. How much, Cloudbreaker didn't know. But he heard them screaming sometimes. From somewhere. He didn't know where they'd been taken to. Or why they'd been separated. Or why he wasn't being tortured too.

Razordrift paused in front of the Seeker's cell, watching him quietly. Cloudbreaker growled lowly, watching him in return.

Neither said anything for what seemed to be a long time.

Cloudbreaker's internal clock had been damaged, so he didn't know how long things really were anymore. Internally, deep down, he knew it probably wasn't that long that they stared at each other through the cell bars.

But it felt like a while.

Maybe it was.

Feeling his wings start twitching again, Cloudbreaker adjusted his position. That helped him to keep them still. It would, at least, for a little bit.

He'd become twitchier lately, the twitching especially effecting his wings. It bothered him, because he knew that was a bad sign.

What also bothered him, was that he couldn't remember why it was bad.

"How are you doing this orn, Cloudbreaker?" Razordrift said coldly, finally breaking the silence.

"Shut up," snarled Cloudbreaker. "You've come here to gloat, but it won't do you any good. I already know my friends are still alive, so you don't need to bother to tell me. If you're leaving me energon, just leave it and go!"

"Hmm, someone got up on the wrong side of the berth this oncycle," muttered the former gladiator lightly. He bent, setting a small cube of energon just inside the cell and picking up the empty one.

Straightening, he scanned the young Seeker carefully. "Don't damage your wings by shoving them into the wall, Cloudbreaker. You wouldn't want to not be able to fly now, would you?"

Cloudbreaker's faceplate turned to one of horror, shoving himself away from the wall, glancing back at it like it was going to come over and hit his wings.

At the dark chuckle coming from the opposite side of the bars, he turned his helm and glared up at the mech.

"I suppose that you can't fly already. Unfortunate. You Seekers seem to like flying so much," Razordrift taunted, beginning to walk away.

"If I happen to see your friends, I'll send them your regards."

Cloudbreaker didn't move until he heard the door open and close again, leaving him alone again.

He then, lunged towards the cube of energon, carefully picking it up and drinking it eagerly.

"I hope it's not poisoned," he mumbled after it was gone, examining the glass.

Usually, he would try and check it first, as much as he knew how.

But this orn, or offcycle, whatever it was, he had been starving.

"Maybe they forgot about me for a few orns."

Cloudbreaker didn't know.

All he knew, was that he was alone. That he hurt. And that he felt like something bad was happening to him.

As he thought, he looked warily around.

It was dark. He was alone.

Except for the shadows he thought he sometimes saw.

"But it's just me in here," he muttered to himself. "Just me and the four walls."

He sent a dark glare at the one behind him.

"That seem to be getting closer."

* * *

Razordrift sat in his quarters, thinking.

So far, the ex-gladiator had not been able to think of a way to get Skyshadow away from Shockwave.

For some reason, the scientist was set on using her for something.

Razordrift had only caught glimpses of what the plans for her and the front liner were.

He pitied them in a way.

However, the femmeling had offlined Speedburst.

Baring his denta in a snarl, Razordrift slammed a fist onto his desk.

" _How am I supposed to avenge him if Shockwave won't let me offline her?"_

Then, a thought came to him.

"Maybe, I cannot get to her directly," he said out loud, slowly. Tapping sharp digits on the desk, he thought about who he could target instead.

"She seems to be close to the remaining front liner, but Shockwave is intent on keeping him too. The Seeker isn't as close, but they seemed friends. But obviously, if Shockwave is able to torture the other two in each other's presence without them breaking, then it will not matter if I do the same to the Seeker."

Then, Razordrift remembered overhearing something the young Autobots had talked about once. Something they didn't know he had heard.

Something, he was sure Shockwave didn't know.

Otherwise, the scientist would have sent him on a little retrieval mission already.

" _Skyshadow has a twin,"_ the ex-gladiator thought. _"There are different kinds of twins, but if they're split-spark- "_

Razordrift got to his pedes and headed out of his room. A dark, malicious smirk formed on his faceplates as his optics brightened.

"You offline one, you offline them both."

Perhaps, Skyshadow would enlighten him to who, and where, this brother of hers was.

He was sure that Shockwave wouldn't mind if he borrowed his experiments for a few kliks of interrogation.

Who knew, maybe the loud-mouthed Bolt would tell him too.

* * *

Skyshadow sat quietly, studying the pacing Decepticon carefully. Her hands balled into fists as she tested the cuffs strapping her wrists to the arms of the chair.

"Don't bother, Skyshadow," hissed the tall mech as he circled the Autobot. "It won't do you any good."

Ignoring the blue optics glaring at his back, Razordrift continued. "The ones on your pedes will not release easy either."

Skyshadow's glance flicked downwards for an astroklik. She had just been about to try and move her pedes to check, but the Decepticon had confirmed her suspicions.

To her dismay, she knew he was correct in telling her it was basically pointless.

"What do you want, Razordrift?" Skyshadow spat, turning her full attention to him. _"Might as well get this over with quickly,"_ she thought. "You haven't interrogated me since the other place. Why is it your turn all of a sudden?"

The Decepticon paused in front of the femmeling, letting out a short, harsh laugh.

Skyshadow's optic ridges furrowed as he turned his helm to face her.

"This visit of ours is long overdue," he said, mouth turning up in a snarl as his optics narrowed.

The femmeling's optics narrowed as well, watching him closely. Razordrift pulled a second chair from the side of the room, the legs making an awful screech that made them both wince slightly. Settling the chair in front of his bound captive, the Decepticon seated himself on it, leaning forward to rest his servos on his knee joints.

"So." He stared into the optics of his enemy. "Let's talk business, shall we?"

Not being able to help herself, Skyshadow let out a harsh laugh of her own, throwing her helm backwards. After a few astrokliks, she regained her composure, mouth upturned in a small smirk as she spoke.

"You sound like you wish to strike a deal with me, Razordrift. But the thing is, I have nothing to give or trade you. And I'm sure you have nothing that I'd want that you're willing to grant me.

"So, let's not talk business. Neither of us has something the other wants."

Razordrift returned the smirk. Lifting his chin, he answered without missing a beat.

"That is what you think. But you are wrong."

"And maybe you're wrong to assume that I'd give you anything," Skyshadow answered immediately. "Even if I had something you wanted."

Chuckling, Razordrift leaned closer. Lowering his voice to a whisper only she could hear, he spoke, his words chilling her to the core.

"I want the name and location of your twin."

Mind racing, Sky's optics opened wide, faceplate shocked.

" _How does he know? How can he?"_

"Well?" Razordrift asked neutrally. "What is his name?"

Recovering some from her horrified shock, Skyshadow's protective instincts kicked in. "I'll never tell you," she growled darkly. "And if you dare touch him, I'll off' you."

Drawing back into his own chair, Razordrift shook his helm. "With both of those bold statements, you are wrong. You will tell me. And you cannot touch me. You likely will not last much longer here anyways. I'd simply like to tell your brother your last goodbyes for you."

"Liar!" Skyshadow hissed through her bared denta. "I know you. You want to get me through him. He's out of your reach though, you'll never get him. The city-state is too heavily guarded, even for you," she continued in a sneer.

"Smart femme," Razordrift said. He shook his helm. "Too bad for you, I am smarter."

"Well, you are an idiot if you thought you could get that information out of me?" snarked the Autobot. Her optics glowed brighter as her glare darkened. "How did you know about him?"

"Don't you know? Walls have audio receptors. You all should be careful what you say, unless sure you're alone."

"Are you certain we are alone," shot back Skyshadow. "Does Shockwave know that you took me from his lab?"

Razordrift shrugged. "If he does, he will not care." Pausing, the Decepticon dropped all emotion from his faceplate. "However, he does not know about your twin. He would have made that known to you by now if he did."

Fear invaded Skyshadow's optics again.

"You seem to have an idea of what he would do to you both if he knew."

"Twins are a rarity," Skyshadow whispered.

"Exactly. You would be- _Studied_. Now, you have a decision to make. Tell me what I want, or Shockwave learns an important thing about you, which he might eventually figure out anyways. And he has ways of extracting information from mecha that are less than pleasant."

"The Cortical Psychic Patch." Optics widening in horror, Skyshadow's processor raced. She'd heard about the scientist's invention. The invention that allowed him to enter a mecha's processor and access information there.

That sometimes offlined the victim in the process.

"Yes. I think that you aware that he will not hesitate to use it on you if he hears of your twin."

"What do you want with my twin?" Skyshadow forced herself to ask.

Razordrift simply smirked, then rose from his chair. "I'll give you some time to think about your choice, now that you know your options."

He left then, leaving Skyshadow to sit in her chair in the dark. Alone.

" _What can I do?"_ she thought. _"If I tell Razordrift, he'll go after him and likely offline him. If I don't, Razordrift will tell Shockwave."_

There was a third option, but Skyshadow did not want to take it unless necessary.

It could potentially offline both her and her twin.

Meanwhile, Razordrift made his way to the room where he had moved Bolt.

Thinking over the conversation he'd had with Skyshadow, the Decepticon realized something.

" _She basically told me where her twin is. Perhaps I can get one of her friends to give me a name and description. And if I get that, I know someone who can likely get his exact location for me."_

The Decepticon warrior smirked. He perhaps did not even need the femmeling to find her twin. But she might tell him yet with the threat of him telling Shockwave hanging over her.

Not that he really intended to. Shockwave did not need to know. He did not need to know why one of his experiments suddenly offlined due to mysterious outside events.

And Skyshadow didn't need to know he was not going to tell him. It was simply motivation.

* * *

"I'm not telling you nothing!"

Razordrift stood in front of the mechling with his servos crossed, digits tapping one servo in impatience.

"I haven't even asked anything yet," he said neutrally. "How do you know that you do not want to tell me?"

Bolt glared up at him, a sour look on his faceplate. But he said nothing.

"Hmm. Where's all your fire now, Bolt? Not even going to talk back to me?"

The front liner leaned forward and spit at the Decepticon's pedes.

Razordrift rolled his optics at the satisfaction on the Autobot's faceplate.

"I've always wanted to do that," snickered Bolt. "Thanks for the opportunity. You're a great victim."

"I'm flattered," Razordrift monotoned.

He began to circle the confined Autobot, giving the chair a wide berth.

"Now that we have that out of the way, what do you know about your dear friends?"

Bolt didn't bother trying to hide his confusion. "What?"

"You know, the remaining two. What's their background? I assume the Seeker is from Vos, but I'm not sure about you and the femmeling."

"Why do you care?" Bolt spat, following the Decepticon with his optics.

"Oh, I don't know, something to talk about."

"Right, cause I believe that."

"Such a lovely conversation we are having," mused Razordrift, pausing from his pacing to examine his sharp talons. "I must say, I was looking forward to an argument. You were such fun to annoy before, now it's so hard to rile you up. Whatever happened?"

"Riling mecha up is _my_ job," Bolt growled, good optic narrowing. "As I remember, it was you who got annoyed."

"Perhaps it was both."

"Don't you have someone else to bother?"

Razordrift shrugged. "Not really."

Seeing he would have to work harder to get the front liner to accidentally spill something, Razordrift suddenly switched tactics.

"Unfortunate for me, even if you got angry, your friend wouldn't be able to hold you back." Pausing to judge the young mechling's reaction so far, Razordrift turned all of his attention to Bolt. He continued, slowly, so that every word was heard clearly.

"Jolt seemed to be the only one who could truly hold you back. And sometimes, with just words. Just your name alone seemed to work wonders to stop you from doing things you'd regret."

Bolts faceplate paled, then darkened. "Yeah, it is too bad. Cause if I was able to get a hold of you right now... I'D OFFLINE YOU LIKE YOU ALL OFFLINED HIM!"

Razordrift smirked at the outburst and his success. That had been easy.

Apparently, both Skyshadow and Bolt's weaknesses were the mecha closest to them.

Or in Bolt's case, the mechling who had been closest.

Funny how Shockwave hadn't thought of that yet. Razordrift had wondered about it. For all the scientist's intelligence, he sometimes missed things. Maybe it had something to do with having no emotions, only logic.

"Too bad you cannot," said Razordrift.

"You offlined him! Brutally! He didn't even have a chance against Treads!" Bolt yelled, tears threatening to fall from his optics.

" _He hasn't had an opportunity to vent properly,"_ Razordrift realized internally. _"Or at least, not a proper target to let out his anger towards yet."_

"I bet you'd like revenge," the Decepticon said carefully. "I might be able to offer you a chance to get it."

Blazing, angry blue optics met angry red ones.

"Treads is offline," spat Bolt. "What else can you give me?"

"Information that could assist you in taking Shockwave out. He's the one who is really to blame, isn't he? For- _Everything?_ "

"What do you want in return?" Bolt asked, his voice breaking as he started to cough violently.

Razordrift patiently waited for him to be able to vent properly again.

"I also want revenge, on Shockwave mostly."

Bolt tilted his helm. "For what?"

Razordrift let his mask slip for an astroklik. Just long enough for Bolt to see the hurt in his optics. Then, like it had suddenly disappeared, the anger was back.

"Because of Shockwave, I lost someone the same orn you lost your friend."

Bolt scoffed, even as he frowned in confusion. "And who's that?"

"Speedburst."

Throwing back his helm, Bolt laughed, stopping only when he started hacking. The coughs racked his frame. "Oh, that's good. _Him?_ Why do you care? And how- " More coughing interrupted him. "How is revenge for him comparable to my wanting revenge for- Jolt?"

"Despite what you must think," Razordrift said quietly. "Even Decepticons care for their brothers, foolish youngling."

The once bright orange and red mechling stared blankly at the Decepticon. Then, what he had said, clicked.

"You mean, Speedburst was-" He trailed off, optics widening.

"Yes," came the flat reply.

"So- Why do you want to tell me about something that could help get rid of Shockwave? Why can't you just do it yourself?"

"Simple. I help you get your revenge, with my assistance. You help me get mine. Shockwave is not the only one that has to pay for Speedburst's death."

Bolt thought back, trying to figure out who he meant.

" _Wait, it was- Skyshadow. Skyshadow was the one that offlined Speedburst. "_

"So, tell me, Bolt," Razordrift said darkly, leaning forward to be on level with the smaller mechling. "What is the name of Skyshadow's twin brother. And where is he stationed? Tell me, and I'll tell you how to get rid of Shockwave."

Glaring, Bolt considered his options. He figured he knew why Razordrift wanted to know.

He wanted to offline Skyshadow's brother in revenge for her offlining his.

Bolt couldn't betray Skyshadow, but if it was her brother, was that really betraying her?

She wanted revenge on Shockwave too, Bolt knew this. So would Cloudbreaker.

"Do you need time to consider it?" Razordrift growled.

Shaking his helm, Bolt looked Razordrift in the optics. Coolly, he replied, "No. I know what my decision is."

Seeing the Autobot's look, Razordrift grinned widely, optics glinting.

* * *

 **Whispers of..**

 **Doubt? Betrayal? What?**

 **You might have to keep reading to find out :P**

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know any comments you may have?**

 **Credit Song: No Escape - Sam Tinnesz**


	12. Betrayal

**Chapter Twelve - Betrayal**

 **And now, you will find out if Razordrift got what he wanted.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my characters and stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Razordrift strode towards Shockwave's lab, helm held high. A barely contained grin was on his faceplate as he knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the monotoned reply.

Opening the door, the ex-gladiator strode into the room, taking care to stay far away from the tables full of unknown substances.

Shockwave stood off to one side of the main part of the lab, in front of several screens. He glanced away from them when he heard the door open.

"Razordrift," the scientist said. "Do you have something to report?"

Dipping his helm once in reply, Razordrift spoke. "Yes. I will be leaving temporarily. I assume that you can take care of the Seeker while I am gone."

The purple scientist studied his henchmech for several kliks, his one optic staring.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have personal businesses to take care of. I do not wish to discuss it."

Shockwave turned his helm back to his screen. "When do you intend to return?"

Crossing his servos over his chest plates, Razordrift scowled. "I do not know. It may take some time."

"Very well," Shockwave monotoned, already tapping away at the keyboard again. "However, I will send for a new guard. It is a logical choice since your return is unknown."

Razordrift's scowl turned into a light smirk, his optics glinting. "Of course, Shockwave. You not having a guard for a long period of time just would not be wise."

The ex-gladiator turned on his heel and headed towards the door. Calling over his shoulder, he made one last remark.

"If you decide you no longer need my services after finding your new guard, please inform me."

Not waiting for a reply, Razordrift left the lab, closing the sliding door behind him. Making his way down the hall, he bit back a laugh.

If all went according to plan, there would be no need to return to the scientist. He would, as long as Bolt completed his part of the plan, have revenge on both mecha responsible for Speedburst's offlinement.

Unfortunate that Lord Megatron would lose his top scientist.

But Razordrift couldn't care less.

He'd lost someone more important.

* * *

Skyshadow looked up as the door opened.

She had been left alone since Razordrift had brought her to this room. She had thought it was to interrogate her about Autobot intel again.

Sky wished it had been.

Her lip plates curled back in a snarl when the spiked framed warrior entered the dark room.

"What a lovely smile to greet an old friend with, Skyshadow," mocked Razordrift, his tone smug as he paused, just out of the Autobot's reach.

Further mocking her in the fact that she couldn't attack him due to being tied to her chair.

"Someone is pleased with himself this offcycle," Skyshadow hissed in response.

Razordrift smirked. "Actually, it is the next orn. You've been in here for almost a whole orn plus the offcycle. So, good orn. Feel like telling me anything?"

Furrowing her optic ridges, Skyshadow clenched her denta.

" _Something is off here. He's too- Cheery. If that's how you could describe him. More like, evilly proud of himself."_

"I am not telling you where he is."

With a shrug, Razordrift crossed his servos. "That is fine. I already know."

Skyshadow's optics widened at his statements.

" _How?"_ she thought _. "There's no way he knows. He's bluffing, to get me to accidentally spill."_

Reverting back to her glare, Skyshadow frowned, shaking her helm. "No, you don't. Quit trying to mess with my processor, Razordrift. It won't work."

"Correct." The warrior nodded his helm once, then began to circle the winged femmeling. "You do seem resistant to processor games, I must admit. However, your judgement of when a mecha is lying or not needs work."

Skyshadow scoffed. "Funny hearing that from a _Decepticon_. Since you've already gotten it through your helm that I'm not giving you information, why bother coming back here?"

The Decepticon stopped, again standing in front of the Autobot. He stood studying her for a few astrokliks.

"You are sharp, small one," murmured Razordrift thoughtfully. "You remind me of someone else, when he was very young. Unfortunately for both of you, your perception is at times blinded and muddled by emotions. Also, unfortunately, soon enough you _both_ will be gone. In one way or another."

Skyshadow stared back at the Decepticon. She said nothing, waiting for him to get to his point.

"Talking with you has at times been entertaining. You have a quick processor and a sharp glossa." Razordrift tilted his helm, optics narrowing as a light smirk came across his faceplate. "I wonder if Bumblebee has those same traits as well as you. Being your twin and all, I will find it interesting to find out."

Large blue optics widened again in horror.

Skyshadow's mouth dropped open, but she was at loss for words.

" _No. How does he know? I never mentioned Bee's name even!"_

As her processor reeled in shock, Razordrift chuckled at her horrified expression.

" _If he knows his name, he must know his location. Or a rough estimate."_

"How?" Skyshadow finally got out in a whisper.

"It seems that you picked the wrong friends, Skyshadow," muttered Razordrift. "I would feel sorry for you, but you did offline my brother."

"What do you mean the wrong friends?" Skyshadow asked. "And your brother?" She paused, glancing away for an astroklik. "Wait, Speedburst?"

"Perceptive. You do not disappoint," growled Razordrift. "And as for the wrong friends, which remaining one do you think betrayed you and told me where your twin is?"

"Neither of them would!" Skyshadow snapped back, optics blazing. "I don't know how you know, but if- "

Razordrift interrupted her. "If what? If they didn't tell me, then who did. As you said yourself, you were not going to tell me."

"Which one then?" came the challenge.

"Your flying friend."

"Cloudbreaker?"

"What, did you expect it to be the other one?" Razordrift inquired. "Anyways, it isn't as if I care which one is more honest with you. I simply wanted to let you know and bid you farewell."

"Don't you dare touch him!" screamed Skyshadow, lunging forward and straining against her bonds.

Razordrift tilted his helm. "Or what?" He started casually backing away, towards the door. "You'll off' me? Go ahead, please. I'd love to see you get out of that chair and come track me down.

"Last I checked, your wings are useless. You cannot fly, probably cannot even run. Do you really expect yourself to be able to fight against me? You have already tried that, in better health.

"Face it, Autobot. You are helpless to stop me."

"NO!" Skyshadow jerked against the stasis cuffs that held her down. "GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! STAY AWAY FROM MY- "

Suddenly, a hand was clamped down over Skyshadow's mouth, silencing her.

"Shhhh," hissed Razordrift, leaning over her. "You wouldn't want Shockwave to hear about our little secret now, would you?"

The only reply he got was a dark, murderous glare.

And a sharp pain in one of his digits.

Pulling his hand away quickly, Razordrift glanced from his bleeding digit to the captive Autobot.

Skyshadow spit onto the floor, a look of disgust on her faceplate.

"You bit me?" the Decepticon said indignantly, a bit shocked.

"You better hope that Shockwave hasn't injected me with any sort of virus," hissed Skyshadow. "And if he did, that it's not contagious. Or deadly. Which, knowing him, it is."

Razordrift wiped his digit on his pede and chuckled darkly. "If Shockwave gave you a deadly virus, you would be offline by now. And I assure you, he did not. You unfortunately, are still useful to him. He will not offline you. Not purposely anyways."

Making his way back to the door, Razordrift turned to look at Skyshadow one last time.

"I will be sure to send your last goodbyes to your brother, since you won't survive to tell him personally yourself. Not that he will survive either."

With that, he disappeared, closing and locking the door behind himself.

"NOOOOO!" Skyshadow screamed.

" _Bee! Bumblebee! Answer me, please!"_ she desperately sent through their bond, wrenching the wall they had open.

Feeling the fear and anger flooding from his twin's side of the bond, the scout answered immediately.

" _Sky? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

" _Bumblebee, someone is coming for you! You have to watch out for him. He can't find you!"_ Skyshadow sent back, sending feelings of urgency.

" _Wait, what do you mean? Who's coming?"_

" _A mech by the name of Razordrift. He will offline you if he finds you."_

" _Uhh, okay. What are you suggesting I do? I can't just leave my squadron..."_

" _No. You'll be safer with them. Bee, I'm so sorry! This is my fault."_

Tears began to fall from Skyshadow's optics. She began to shake, sobbing harder.

" _Sky! You gotta calm down! I'll be fine! Uhh, what's this mech look like?"_

" _Tall, mostly black armour with spikes. He is a flier, and fast. You can't stand against him in a fight, especially now that he's targeted you."_ Skyshadow replied, sending her twin a memory of the warrior.

" _Okay. He looks- Scary."_

" _He is."_

" _Is he one of the mecha responsible for what's been happening to you?"_

" _Yes."_

 _The twins were silent for a few kliks._

Then, Skyshadow had an idea. Her vents caught, tears slowing.

Bumblebee felt the feeling of hope. _"Sky?"_

" _I have an idea. If we can stop Razordrift before he gets to you, you will be safe."_

" _How do we do that? You said he's dangerous. How are we supposed to stop him? And I can't even get you out of where you are, so- "_

Skyshadow narrowed her optics. _"Maybe that can be fixed the same way. We- Could have thought of this earlier. But we have to get rid of Razordrift first, then you can send him my way."_

" _Wait, send who?"_

" _Ironshadow."_ Skyshadow said. _"Call Ironshadow."_

* * *

Bolt winced as he listened to Skyshadow let out another spark wrenching scream.

It was almost as if her twin was already offline.

The front liner hung his helm. Skyshadow's twin was going to offline, probably terribly.

And it was his fault.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

* * *

Cloudbreaker halted from his pacing, half stumbling over his own pedes as he did.

" _Why I'd stop?"_ he thought, scowling down at the offending appendages _. "Oh, right. I thought I heard something."_

"Well, what was it? You hear lots of things," he continued out loud. His optics darted around the room with the cells, searching for what he'd thought he'd heard.

"Must've been nothing."

"Hearing things again, Cloudbreaker?"

The seeker jerked his helm around, back to facing the door of his cage.

Prison cell. That's what it was called.

Cloudbreaker tilted his helm, furrowing his optic ridges. _"How did Razordrift get there? He wasn't there a minute ago."_ He narrowed his optics. _"Or maybe he was."_

"Good orn, Cloudbreaker," said Razordrift neutrally.

The seeker said nothing, staring somewhat blankly, at the warrior.

Razordrift noted the look and smirked. "It seems your screaming fits have subsided. At least for now."

" _Screaming fits?"_ Cloudbreaker asked internally, allowing his faceplate to show his confusion.

"I have come to inform you of two things," continued Razordrift.

"What?" the blue and black growled warningly.

"One," Razordrift held up a digit, "I am leaving. So, you likely will not see me again. Overjoyed?"

"Ecstatic," spat Cloudbreaker. His optics blazed.

With anger or sick delight, Razordrift was not completely certain.

It did not really matter to him though.

"What's the second thing?"

Razordrift lifted his chin, gazing through the bars at the other flier. "Skyshadow knows of your betrayal."

"What?" sputtered the seeker. "What betrayal?"

"Don't you know?" the Decepticon asked smoothly.

"I know nothing!"

Razordrift snorted. "Now isn't that just a fitting statement."

"What do you mean betrayal?!"

"Betrayal is when you abuse someone's trust, often to get something you want. In this case, you disclosed information that was sensitive, the outcome of which will harm one of your _friends._ Who thought that you were one of hers."

The Decepticon paused with a light shrug. "I guess she was wrong."

Cloudbreaker snarled. "I know what betrayal means! And I wouldn't do that to Skyshadow!"

"But you did."

"You are lying!"

"Am I?"

Cloudbreaker paused, glancing away to the side.

" _Is he?"_

The seeker realized that he did not know. Had he said something that could be counted as betraying Skyshadow? If so, what was it?

And you never could trust a Decepticon to tell the truth. Not for sure.

Razordrift chuckled, leaning forward with his servos folded behind his back.

"Interesting how you aimed to protect them all."

Cloudbreaker turned his attention back to the Decepticon. He said nothing, silently glaring.

"Not only did you fail," Razordrift continued, optics glinting mercilessly. "But you also perhaps, led them to and caused their demise."

Something caught in the young seeker's throat.

"That's not true," he said hoarsely.

"Is it not?" questioned the ebony warrior. "They believed in you, but you failed them. You let some of them offline, right in front of you. You failed to prevent their capture in the first place. You sit here, doing nothing, while the remaining two scream for mercy. You betrayed your fellow flier.

"Tell me, Cloudbreaker. How is it that my statement was untrue?"

Cloudbreaker swallowed hard, then shook his helm. Trying to get the thoughts out of his helm that Razordrift had put there.

He couldn't.

"I would never-" he began, trying to defend himself.

"But you did not."

"It is your fault!" yelled the seeker, grabbing the bars in front of him. Optics locking with his enemy's, he seethed, "if it wasn't for you and your lot, we wouldn't have been here in the first place!"

"Perhaps." Razordrift stared back, into the angry blue optics.

Wild, untamed fury mixed with anguish flooded those optics.

The Decepticon simply smirked. This was all going well, soon enough the plan for the seeker would be fulfilled.

"But it was you who led them into our claws, Cloudbreaker. Don't deny it. We are at fault, but you are perhaps just as much to blame for your precious team members' fate."

"No!" yelled Cloudbreaker. "Stop! I'm not!"

"For Starfrost, Scatterstrike, and Jolt's offlinement." continued Razordrift calmly. "For Bolt and Skyshadow's continued pain. For yourself, still sitting here. Doing nothing about any of it."

Cloudbreaker let go of the metal bars and placed his hands over his audio receptors. "GET OUT OF MY HELM!"

He stumbled away from the door, away from the Decepticon. Away from his awful words.

That just might have a hint of truth to them. Maybe more than just a hint.

Razordrift also drew back, straightening to his full height. With a light smirk, he pulled a key from subspace and unlocked the cell door silently.

After that, he stood watching as the Autobot seeker crouched, holding his helm while muttering to himself. Razordrift also noted how the young seeker's wings were now twitching constantly.

It was only a matter of time now.

" _Too bad I will miss the show,"_ Razordrift thought as he turned to leave.

"Farewell, Cloudbreaker. Though it is doubtful I will see you again-" The Decepticon paused, halfway out the door. He glanced back into the dark room. "I am interested to know how we will meet again if we do."

"GET OUT!" was the only reply he got.

With one last smirk, Razordrift stepped fully out of the room. He closed the door behind him and headed towards the building's exit.

Purposely leaving the door to the room of cells unlocked.

One he was outside, Razordrift leapt into the sky, transforming as he did. With a roar, he flew off.

Heading north.

"Farewell to all of you, scum. It is doubtful that any of you will survive what is intended to come." Razordrift spat. He then let out a laugh, knowing that he was likely right. Knowing that revenge for his brother was nearly his.

* * *

"Yes, Shockwave, what is it?"

"Captain, I am calling to request another guard," the scientist replied from the other end of the comm that was sitting on the desk.

There was a short silence.

"Another one? What have you done with the ones you had?" inquired the captain incredulously.

"Two are deceased. The third has left on a personal matter."

The seeker rolled his optics, biting back a sharp retort _. "I wonder how he lost the two."_ Shockwave was well known to have a penchant for turning his underlings into lab subjects at times. _"Of course, they may have offlined in the line of duty."_

"Very well, I will put through your request to the Commander. You are wanting Seekers this time I suppose since you are calling us?"

"Yes. Just one is needed."

"One? That is all?" The seeker captain was a little surprised. Going from three guards, plus probably a number of Vehicon and or Eradicon troopers, to only one guard?

Perhaps the troopers were still around. Shockwave had not mentioned them either way.

The seeker decided he did not really want to know.

"Correct. I will send my coordinates."

"Alright, I will speak to the Air Commander and we will have someone fly your way shortly."

"Very good."

With that, the scientist cut the call short without so much as a thank you or goodbye.

"Well," sniffed the seeker. "I suppose that logic decides on how polite you are. Apparently, pleasantries are unneeded in Shockwave's opinion. Funny, since he used to be a Senator. They usually have a way with words to persuade and pretend they're on your side."

Getting to his pedes, the seeker walked out of his small office, heading toward the training area where the Air Commander likely was.

"I wonder who he will send," pondered the black and red mech aloud.

He paused in his thoughts when he received an internal comm. Frowning when he recognized the sender, he opened the message.

" _Hello. I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but we have sort of been targeted. I don't want to take you away from whatever it is you are involved in exactly, but could you help? There is a mech named Razordrift on his way to get rid of me and then Skyshadow is still in Shockwave's lab. Neither of us know where the lab is located, but Razordrift does. If you can't help, please let me know and I'll try and figure out another way. Bumblebee."_

Ironshadow grimaced. That scientist had gone far enough.

A plan formed in the seeker's processor as he continued his search for the Air Commander.

He knew exactly who would be sent to guard Shockwave. Ironshadow just had to find this Razordrift character first.

Replying to the internal comm message, Ironshadow sent, _"Do not worry. I will deal with both Razordrift and Shockwave. You and your sister will not be harmed further by them."_

The Seeker never had liked Shockwave. Now, he really didn't like him.

Finally reaching the training area of the base, Ironshadow spied the commander from across it. Swiftly making his way around the other seekers in the middle of training, he made his presence known.

"Commander," the black and red said briskly, standing at attention in front of the other seeker.

The commander turned, pausing in his conversation with his trinemates. An annoyed look was on his faceplate as he stared up at the slightly taller captain.

"Yes, Captain. What is it?" he said coldly.

"I apologize for the interruption, Sir," replied Ironshadow. "I received word from Shockwave. He is requesting a Seeker from your group to be his new guard. I would like to volunteer myself and my trinemates."

The Air Commander's calculating stare met his calm one for several kliks.

"I suppose that would be a wise choice to send you three," the commander finally replied. "I will have to find someone to take over your duties of training the newer recruits. But I am sure I can find someone competent enough. Shockwave should be grateful that one of my best has offered to guard him."

Ironshadow dipped his helm in acknowledgment and gratitude. His gaze flicked to the Commander's trinemates behind him, catching motion out of the corner of his optic.

The younger one was whispering something to the older, a wickedly mischievous grin on his faceplate. The older of the two swatted him away, giving him a disapproving frown.

" _Likely planning a prank of some sort,"_ Ironshadow thought. Not helping but smirk at the pair's antics, he returned his attention to their leader.

"If I may suggest a replacement?" he inquired, tone respectful. Ironshadow knew that the commander could either be demanding and unreasonable, or somewhat actually pleasant and sensible. It sometimes depended on how his subordinates listened and showed respect.

And in reality, at least in Ironshadow's opinion, they should respect the commander. If not for him as a fellow mecha, for his position and ranking.

The silver and red seeker tilted his helm, slight curiosity in his optics. He gestured with a clawed hand for the captain to continue. "Of course, Captain. What, or who, is your suggestion?"

Ironshadow's glance again turned to one of the Commander's trinemates. The other seeker saw and turned to see who he was looking at.

"What about Thundercracker?" the captain inquired. "He shows great maturity for his young age. And I believe, seeing as he is one of your wingmates, will be respected as the new replacement for my position."

The commander frowned as he considered a klik, then nodded his helm. Turning back to the taller captain, he grinned broadly.

"A brilliant suggestion, Ironshadow. I will inform Thundercracker of his new position immediately. You and your trine may take your leave."

Nodding his helm again, Ironshadow saluted. "Thank you, Sir. I wish you the best."

"And I you, Captain. It is unfortunate to see you go."

"Perhaps I shall return soon," Ironshadow replied lightly, a small smile lighting his faceplate. "It has been a pleasure serving here, Commander."

With that, the black and red seeker turned and left.

All he had left to do now, was collect his belongings and inform his trinemates that they were being transferred.

Ironshadow frowned deeply. After that, it would be time to spread out and search for Razordrift.

He paused for a klik, moving to the side of the hallway to be out of the way of anyone else. He stood still, except for his wingtips that twitched as he thought.

" _My plans will involve betraying the Decepticon cause. Am I ready to take that action? And are my two trinemates ready?"_

He would have to ponder that one for a bit more before making his decision. Because, it not only meant a choice full of potential consequences for him. It meant ones for his wingmates and possibly others.

* * *

 **Did anyone guess who Sky's twin was? Or that Bolt told about him?**

 **Credit Song: When the Sun Goes Down - Tommee Profitt**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Fallen

**Chapter Thirteen - Fallen**

 **Surprised to see another chapter so soon? Me too! :P I considered saving it for a bit before posting, but it's been awhile since I last posted, so I figured I could post two chapters really close together. I don't know that it makes up for it.. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as always, I simply own my characters and the story.**

* * *

The mech knelt beside the small ship, examining the crashed aircraft.

"What do you think?" asked one of his companions, looking warily over his shoulder.

The first mech stood, turning to face the rest. "I think the battle here happened maybe about a jour and half ago."

A third mech approached, his faceplate grim. "That would line up with the state of decay of the troopers' frames."

"And the last we heard from Scatterstrike," added the second mech. He glanced towards the low buildings nearby. "Think the rest have found anyone in there?"

"I'd be surprised," sighed the first, beginning to search for an entrance to the broken ship. "If the fallen Decepticon troopers still out here are any indication, I would say that our mecha put up a fight and then either took off or were taken elsewhere."

"Judging from this old rig sitting here, it seems the fight didn't go in their favour." The second mech banged a fist several times on the hull of the ship, creating an echoing clanging noise.

"Whose favour? Our mecha or the Decepticons?" asked the third mech, glancing behind him where most of the frames lay scattered across the area between them and the building.

"Both." The first mech found what was the main entrance to the shuttle and pulled out a welder from subspace.

As he began to make a new door where the old one was, his two companions kept watch.

They hadn't found any sign of life for some time before they got here. Everything was eerily still, had been for awhile in their journey here.

Here, finally, to the last location Scatterstrike had given them.

Where he had sent out a distress signal.

Where they'd lost all contact with the squad leader.

When the first mech had finished, they pushed the slab of metal inwards. After the echoing clatter had died down, all three listened.

There wasn't a sound.

Grimly, they entered. Hoping they would not find any of the six mecha that had last been in the ship.

The worst thing with finding crashed ships, wasn't if you didn't find the mecha you were looking for.

It was if you did find them.

If you found no survivors among the crew.

Fortunately, there was no one on board.

"That gives us a little bit more hope," one of the mechs said as they exited the ship.

"Yes," said another with a short nod. "But if Scatterstrike of all mecha crashed in the first place? That in itself doesn't look good."

"The moment the mech dropped off our radar, we knew it was bad," grumbled the first one. "He and his squad might not be here, but unless they managed to run, they got captured."

"Well," said the third one, starting off towards the collection of buildings. "We can narrow the possibilities if we meet up with the rest and see what they've have found inside."

The other two followed him, careful not to trip on the rocks and frames littering the open area.

As they passed the landing pad, where their ship was sitting in wait, the mechling they'd left to guard it looked towards them expectantly.

They shook their helms.

The mechling frowned, nodding his understanding.

Before the trio could reach the closest building, three more mecha emerged from a gaping hole in one of the walls.

"Any sign of them on the ship?" asked the leader, stepping forward to meet the trio.

"No, it was empty," the third mech replied. "Any luck inside?"

The leader shook his helm. "No one is inside. There is evidence of mecha being tortured though. I am uncertain as to what the outcome of that was."

"It didn't seem like whoever it was that Scatterstrike's team found here left in a hurry. They must have known they would be attacked and have to leave," added a femme from behind him.

"They were planning to evacuate?" inquired the second mech from the first group.

"It seems that way. They must have somehow realized their base of operations was going to be compromised, packing everything they wanted and wiping the computers."

"So, you got nothing from them then?"

The femme shook her helm. She pointed to the mech next to her. "We both tried to recover it but the data is completely gone."

"Now what?" asked the first mech, looking up at the team leader.

The leader was quiet for a few kliks as he thought. He turned his gaze towards Scatterstrike's ship.

"We will call in the ship to headquarters. They may want to investigate further and try to recover any data that Scatterstrike may have gathered. If so, they'll send someone else for pickup. Our job here is to simply find them."

"But how?" the mech behind him asked. "We have no leads from this."

The leader half turned to face him. "Well, that may be true. However, a few possibilities have been eliminated. They're not here, or in the crashed ship. Either they've been taken elsewhere or- "

Everyone got what he'd left unsaid.

But there was hope.

"Look," said one of the mechs suddenly, pointing towards the landing pad. He sprinted off, the rest hurrying to follow.

He stopped, and observed what turned out to be large tracks in the dirt. Likely from a large transport.

"Let's go," said the team leader, having followed the trail with his optics as far as he could. Turning, he motioned with a hand to his two fastest mecha. "You two, follow them from the ground. The rest of us will circle you and keep an optic from the sky."

"On it," replied the femme. She dived forwards, transforming into her alt as she did. One of the mechs from the first group followed, and they soon were just dots in the distance.

"Alright, we've given them a head start," said the mechling who'd been guarding the ship. "Time to take off."

As the remaining mecha filed into the ship, the mech who'd searched the buildings with the leader smirked. "You're just bored of standing around, doing nothing."

"Hey," snapped the guard, glancing over his shoulder. "I didn't volunteer for guard duty."

"Rookie, you got to do your time," joked one of the others, slapping him good-naturedly across the back.

The younger mech shook his helm as the pilot moved past him and got into his seat.

"Great."

With the rest taking their seats and positions, soon the ship was taking off.

* * *

Bolt found himself being marched down the hall leading towards the prison cells.

" _Is Shockwave bored with torturing us?"_ he wondered, only half caring at this point.

The scientist was personally escorting him, which seemed weird. Shockwave had previously always had one of his lackeys to bring the prisoners to and fro at his bidding.

But now they were all offline. Except for Razordrift, who had left last orn, leaving Bolt in the dark room where he'd been questioned.

At the thought of what he'd told the evil warrior, Bolt shuddered.

" _How could I have told him? Sky will never forgive me._

" _I don't blame her. If she did that to me, to Jolt, I wouldn't forgive her either. How could I have been so stupid? If only I hadn't let Razordrift make me mad, I wouldn't have gave in."_

But even as Bolt thought that, he knew he wanted revenge bad enough it might not have mattered. He remembered thinking clearly about it, weighing the options.

He had not been so enraged as to have blindly agreed.

Reaching the room of cells, Shockwave paused, halting Bolt with him. Punching in the code on the keypad beside the door, too quick for Bolt to see, the scientist shoved him through.

Then, to Bolt's confusion, shut the door behind him.

"Ummm... Alright then..." Bolt muttered, furrowing his optics ridges.

He turned, back to the dark room.

"Now what?"

Cloudbreaker had raised his helm when he'd heard the door.

"Who's over there muttering?" he challenged, the words coming out in a menacing hiss.

Bolt froze. _"Who? Is that?"_

The seeker looked towards the room's entrance. His optics, now well adjusted to the darkness of his prison, spotted the silhouette of another mecha. He tilted his helm, trying to match someone to what he was seeing.

" _Too small to be Razordrift, and too quiet. Wait, their optic is blue, not red. Optic. Scatterstrike? No, he's gone. And even if he wasn't, this mecha is way too small to be him,"_ he thought. The more he stared at the shadowy figure, the more he was confused.

"I said, who's there?!" Cloudbreaker yelled.

Bolt had been listening as hard as he could, slowly creeping forward. As much as he tried, he couldn't match the voice he'd heard. But, the second time he heard someone, he did.

"Cloudbreaker?" the front liner asked, quickly walking further into the room, good optic searching for his friend. "You in here still?"

"Bolt?" came a confused reply from off to the near right.

Quickly, Bolt found the seeker.

He was sitting on the ground with his helm tilted to the side as he looked up at the front liner, his wings twitching almost erratically.

"Cloudbreaker! Wow, am I glad to see you!" Bolt exclaimed, dropping into a heap in front of the bars. "We weren't sure if you were- You know."

"Where's you other optic?" Cloudbreaker asked blankly, still staring at Bolt's faceplate.

"My other optic? Huh?" Bolt asked, confusion showing plainly in his voice.

"You only have one," replied Cloudbreaker, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What? Oh," Bolt said, having figured out what he meant. "Right. You haven't seen me for awhile. Remember back at the other place my faceplate and optic got injured during a torture session? My digit got broken then too. It healed, but my optic didn't really so much... And, yeah, Shockwave wrecked it further so... Let's just say I have one optic now."

Cloudbreaker grimaced. He could imagine a few ways that Bolt could have lost his optic to the crazy scientist.

None of them were pleasant.

"It's weird," Bolt continued when Cloudbreaker said nothing. "I wonder if Scatterstrike had a similar experience. Getting used to only one optic I mean. You have to turn not only your helm, but the rest of you too sometimes, just to look at stuff on your other side."

"That, would be weird," muttered Cloudbreaker.

"So, anyways. What has been happening to you? Skyshadow and I have basically getting the same treatment as normal, except for worse methods of torture and now no more questions."

"Razordrift used to come and talk to me sometimes when he brought me my energon." Cloudbreaker shrugged. "Not anymore though. He left a while ago now."

Bolt frowned. "Umm, he left like, last orn. Or at least that's what Shockwave said, but maybe he hasn't been in here for longer."

"I don't know. How long have we been here?"

"I dunno," Bolt said with a half-crazed laugh, shrugging his shoulders. He then winced at the movement. "I guess not long enough to offline us."

"I have already given you that sentence."

"Huh?"

"I led you to the Decepticons, Bolt," Cloudbreaker said, turning away. "It's my fault half of our team is offline. My fault that you and Skyshadow are still being tortured."

Bolt was quiet, a bit shocked at how much Cloudbreaker seemed to actually believe the nonsense he was saying.

"Mech, hold up," the front liner said. "You did not do this, and if Razordrift put this stuff into your helm, he's wrong."

"No, he's right."

"We've been over this. If anyone is to blame, it's me," Bolt countered, pointing at himself. "I was the one who ran off and got captured first, remember? You tried to keep us out of trouble, I led us there. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Easy for you to say," snapped the seeker.

Bolt shook his helm, optic hardening. "Easy? No, Cloudbreaker. I lost my best friend because I wasn't fast enough to get back up that hill and help him. I wasn't fast enough to assist Scatterstrike. Now, I have to watch as Skyshadow screams because I can do nothing while she's being tortured in front of me. You have none of that on your shoulders, you just get to sit here- "

"And what?" yelled Cloudbreaker, whirling as he scrambled to his pedes. "Sit here and do nothing? I'm aware of that fact, Bolt! You know what it's like down here, orn after orn? All alone? Left in the dark by yourself, listening to you two scream? I do nothing because I can't do anything! Just like I couldn't do anything to save anyone before!"

Trying to get to his pedes, Bolt tripped and stumbled back to his skid plate. Angrily, he glared up at the seeker, who seemed so much more taller and bigger than him at the moment.

And, if it was even possible, angrier.

"I tried to help you feel better," Bolt hissed, attempting to stand up again. "But if you want to just yell at me for no reason, then fine. Be miserable. I'm too tired to argue with you anymore. I'll be by the door, waiting for Shockwave to come get me."

Trudging to the door, Bolt continued grumbling. "I don't know why he brought me down here. Probably just so the big grouch could yell at me. Why is it, that when Cloudbreaker's mad, he takes it out on me the most?"

Cloudbreaker growled as he listened to Bolt's muttering. With one last hiss, the seeker began to pace his cell, sending a glare towards the other Autobot every few kliks.

" _Stupid Bolt. Always likes to run his mouth without thinking. How could he think he has it worse than me?"_ he thought as he paced.

" _He doesn't have it worse than you,"_ said one of the voices in his helm. _"He just thinks he does."_

" _Yeah,"_ added another. _"Did you hear what he said? He admitted that you're useless, sitting here doing nothing!"_

Cloudbreaker growled. The voices were right. Bolt did say that. Maybe not exactly that, but he probably meant it.

" _And then he just left you,"_ continued the voices, this one sounding oddly like Starfrost. _"Just like before. Always running off. What a coward."_

"Coward," hissed Cloudbreaker out loud.

At the end of the hall, Bolt's audios picked up what Cloudbreaker had said. He turned his helm, his single optic burning a hole in the pacing seeker's wings.

"What did you just call me?!" Bolt challenged.

"What you are," replied Cloudbreaker. "A coward who runs. You cause trouble, then retreat. Or run to trouble, then need others to come and save you."

"That's not true," snapped Bolt. "And you know it. I don't know what's the matter with you, Cloudbreaker. You've changed. Leave me alone."

Cloudbreaker kept pacing. The voices kept talking to him. Bolt kept ignoring him.

Until the door opened again.

Then, Bolt was gone.

Cloudbreaker was left by himself.

In the dark, empty room. With the sinister walls and ceiling that kept him contained.

It felt like being underground.

Cloudbreaker hated it.

* * *

The group of seven Autobots soon found the transport.

It looked like there had been another fight. Another try for freedom.

The leader and his six team members didn't know if they'd succeeded.

They stood, gathered around four graves. Graves that were fairly new. Only one was marked, the rest just simple mounds of metal gravel and dirt.

"Speedburst was not one of the team members, right?" asked the femme quietly.

"No, I don't think so," replied one of the mechs, shaking his helm.

"I think it's safe to assume they were a Decepticon," spoke the leader. He knelt, taking a closer look. He gestured to the marker. "And the small insignia there proves it."

"So, if whoever buried them took care to mark only their grave..." the pilot said, trailing off. "They were likely a Decepticon too."

"Yes. But they had the decency to bury all of the fallen mecha in battle."

"The other three were Vehicons or Eradicons you think then, Sir?" the rookie inquired hesitantly.

Everyone knew that the Decepticons did not hold the bulk of their army in very high standards. Most thought that the troopers were simply mere drones. Often enough, they were left where they'd fallen in battle to rust.

The leader shook his helm. "Perhaps. But see the size difference of the four graves?" He gestured to the mounds as he spoke. "Two are large, too large for troopers. The other unmarked one is verging on too small."

"Then," said the rookie, faceplate falling, "We lost three of them?"

"It's very likely, unless other unknown mecha were involved." The leader got to his pedes. "Since the offline cannot tell us for sure, we must keep moving on. Spread out and look for a trail, they must have carried on either with their alt modes or on pedes."

Before the team did that, they stood together, saluting the four fallen mecha.

It didn't matter that they didn't know who they were. They had been Cybertronians, just like them.

Then, they left the small hill near the overturned, partially destroyed transport.

After searching long and hard, they called it an orn, retreating to their ship for the offcycle.

Maybe next orn, they told themselves. Maybe next orn, they would find the missing Autobot squad.

And maybe, they would find the mad scientist that had been the reason that squad was sent this far out.

The reason that perhaps three of them laid in the ground, having given their lives for the Autobot cause.

With those sobering thoughts, the seven Autobots settled down, either falling into recharge or making themselves comfortable as they kept watch.

* * *

Cloudbreaker was jerked from his thoughts when the door opened again.

"Back again so soon, Bolt?" he growled, not bothering to look to see if it was actually the front liner. "After all this time leaving me by myself before?"

He thought nothing of the fact he heard almost silent pedesteps instead of the noisy, clunking ones that belonged to the red and orange 'Bot.

"Sorry, to disappoint you, Cloudbreaker."

The seeker turned then, hearing the feminine voice. His faceplate softened as a familiar lithe silhouette stepped closer, limping heavily as she walked.

"Skyshadow," he said, relief evident in his voice. "You're online too. I thought it was Bolt coming back."

Stopping in front of his cell, the smaller flier looked up at him, an unreadable expression on her faceplate. She crossed her servos, marked with injuries old and new, the same as Bolt's.

"As I said, sorry to disappoint."

Cloudbreaker furrowed his optic ridges. Ignoring her strange reply, he spoke again. "Why is Shockwave letting you two back here all of a sudden? It's been- I don't even know how long since I've seen either of you."

Skyshadow shrugged, her optics never leaving his. "Who knows. Probably to say our last goodbyes or something." She gave out a short laugh. "It's Shockwave. I wouldn't be surprised if it was just to give us a little hope to keep us online longer or something."

With a loud scoff, Cloudbreaker shook his helm. His wings started to twitch again, catching Skyshadow's attention for a klik. He, however, ignored it. That was just normal now.

"For what could be a last goodbye like you say, Bolt sure didn't act like it. The lunatic probably was clueless. You know what he said to me?"

Skyshadow returned her glance back to the seeker's faceplate. "I don't care what he said to you. You probably deserved it."

"Seriously?" Cloudbreaker spluttered. "You're taking his side?"

"Maybe we are supposed to say our last goodbyes. I don't know if Bolt was told anything, or what he said," Skyshadow said coldly. "For me? This is an opportunity to get a little closure before I offline if that's the case."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Cloudbreaker watched as Skyshadow's faceplate changed from a neutral expression to one of anger.

"You know exactly what I mean, traitor!" she spat.

"Traitor?"

The seeker remembered what Razordrift had told him before he had left. He still didn't know what the Decepticon had meant.

"I don't understand- "

Skyshadow bared her denta, stepping closer to the cell. "You don't understand? How could you not understand what it would mean when you told Razordrift? How could you not get it through your thick helm what he would do? He intends to do what I did to him!"

Cloudbreaker was so confused. _"What is she yelling about? I really do not understand."_

"Calm down, Skyshadow," he said earnestly. "Tell me, please. I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes. I'm going to tell you," seethed Skyshadow. "Because it hasn't been told enough. You think I'm going to give you the satisfaction of telling you so you can listen to me say what you did? I don't think so!"

"Skyshadow!" Cloudbreaker pleaded, looking down at the livid flier. "What did I do?"

The red and black paused, staring incredulously up at him. "You are a good actor, Cloudbreaker. I'll give you that. I really wonder now, just how much you've been acting."

Cloudbreaker didn't say anything.

Skyshadow shook her helm, most of the anger leaving her optics, replaced with sadness.

"How many mecha have you lied to? Pretended to be their friend. Did you lie to the rest of our team too? Or just me?"

"None of you," said Cloudbreaker, not believing what he was hearing.

"Did you lie to Starfrost too?"

"Of course not!"

"I have a hard time believing anything you're saying. Or anything you've said in the past," replied Skyshadow, optic ridges furrowing. "If you're willing to do what you did to me, I really wonder what else you've done.

"Maybe most of the Seekers did join the Decepticons."

Cloudbreaker slammed a hand against the side bars of his cell. "I am not a Decepticon," he growled.

"Well, you sure are acting like one," hissed Skyshadow. "I thought you were my friend! I thought I could trust you! We all did! I'll make sure never to do that again!

"If we all get out of here, I'll make sure no one will trust you ever again."

"And how will you do that," snarled Cloudbreaker.

"Why would I tell you?"

"I never betrayed you. I would never do that. Where did you get your stories from, Skyshadow? This isn't like you to just believe something that you have no proof of."

Sky's glare intensified. "And I thought it wasn't like you to lie and betray someone on your own team. Razordrift has left, he told me that you told him. He has no reason to lie to me about something like that, not without bartering or threatening to do something else."

"You believe him? Over me?"

"When it comes to this, immediately."

"That's- "

Skyshadow reached through the cell door and grabbed Cloudbreaker by the chest armour. Surprised by the sudden move, he let her pull him down so he was faceplate to faceplate with her.

Voice lowering to a whisper, she hissed, "I don't care what you think of my choices to believe him and not you. You sentenced my brother, my best friend, to offline."

Cloudbreaker's optics widened in shock.

Skyshadow didn't notice as she shoved him, backing away as she did. She shook her helm several times, glaring steadily at him.

"I will _never_ forget what you have done!"

"How?" Cloudbreaker asked, sinking to his knee joints. He knew what this meant for Skyshadow. She would feel her twin being offlined.

It might even offline her too.

"I promise you, Skyshadow, I didn't tell-" the seeker said desperately, being interrupted again.

"Shut up!" Skyshadow screamed, tears threatening to fall, even as she glared holes in his armour. "You can't justify what you did. And I will _never, ever_ , forgive you!"

Drawing in close again, she said three words that made Cloudbreaker's spark break.

"I hate you."

With that, she turned and half stalked, half limped down the hallway. Once she reached the door, she began hammering on it with her fists.

"Shockwave! Let me out!" she yelled, not knowing whether or not the scientist was near enough to hear her.

Surprisingly, Skyshadow soon got her wish. Shockwave must have heard her from wherever he had gone and shortly entered the room. Wordlessly, he put the stasis cuffs back on and led her away, leaving Cloudbreaker behind a closed door again.

Cloudbreaker stared after them, not fully registering that they'd left.

"She- Hates me?"

The look that she'd given him, so full of sorrow and anger, told him that she did.

Cloudbreaker buried his faceplate in his hands.

* * *

 **Credit Song: The Hate Inside - Tommee Profitt**

 **So yeah, things are happening in this chapter.. A couple things I want to mention here.  
** **1\. I don't really have names for the search party, and they're not really anyone specific. They'll show up again sometime later in the story, probably still without names..  
2\. Bolt has only had one optic, since about Ch. 10-11 ish. I realized I keep giving him two in the last chapter. *face palms* Poor guy, I keep switching it up on him. Sorry for the inconsistency, folks. I'll try and get around to fixing it at some point.  
3\. In the next chapter, there will be a few "guest" characters appearing from my other stories. Along with references from those stories. I'm actually quite excited for that. :) See if you can spot them. ;P  
4\. You are all awesome. And thank you for reading this story!**


	14. Uncertainty

This week on Survival of the Fittest...

We got a new chapter up!

Guest (from ch.13) : Thank you so much! I really appreciate your comments. Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee the fates of the remaining crew.. Hopefully I can be a little quicker at getting chapters done, the next one is almost finished, so it at least should be soon. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: Yeah, you all know, the usual.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter Fourteen - Uncertainty**

* * *

Razordrift snarled, banging a fist down on the desk's surface.

He had been searching for the flier's twin, but hadn't found any useful information. What the Autobot front liner had given him had only been so much.

Not enough to successfully locate and finish the flier's twin.

Not enough to get his revenge.

Not enough to offline her brother, just as she offlined his.

Not enough to offline her.

With what little Bolt was able to tell him, Razordrift had not gotten very far in his search. He'd flown to Vos, hoping to find more information on the Autobot's whereabouts from some database.

But there hadn't been any known sightings recorded.

Which, the ex-gladiator had to admit, made sense.

Skyshadow wasn't very old, so it would be highly improbable that her twin was in a high rank of any sort or had participated in any noteworthy battles.

So, Razordrift would have to find a better source.

But who?

An idea suddenly occurred to him. The ex-gladiator's faceplate split in a wide grin.

A certain former apprentice of his may know exactly how to find this Bumblebee.

"Surely, he would remember me," muttered Razordrift. "And I'm sure he has some sort of favour to repay me."

Finding the young mechling's comm code, he waited, wondering if he would answer.

Razordrift did not have to wait long.

"Hello?" questioned a voice, sounding older than Razordrift remembered.

"Did you not recognize the comm code?" he asked, having noted the confused tone.

"I recognized it," replied the mechling carefully. "I am just surprised that you are making contact after all this time."

"Indeed," Razordrift hummed. "I have a small favour to ask. I assume that your hacking skills have only improved since last we seen each other?"

"Depends on who's asking. And why."

"I am. And I need information on the whereabouts of a certain Autobot. Is that something that you could find for me?"

There was a short pause as the question was thought over.

"I suppose. I am guessing that you wish to meet?"

Razordrift smirked. "Perceptive as always. Do you wish to come to me or shall I come to meet you?"

Another short pause.

"You can come here. That way I will have access to my computers."

"Fine," said the ex-gladiator. "You will have to send me your coordinates."

"Done. And don't be surprised if you're treated as a hostile once you arrive."

With that the comm was cut.

Leaving Razordrift to wonder what the young mech had meant.

"Polyhex. Hmm, that is interesting. I wonder if our other old friend is still with him. I suppose I will soon find out."

Rising to his pedes, the ex-gladiator left the room, thanking the mecha at the front of the building for allowing his use of their computer.

Even though it was useless to him.

Leaping into the air, he transformed and flew away, heading towards the given coordinates.

His conversation with his former apprentice brought back memories. Memories of a time when he worked for a different mecha than Shockwave.

Back when he was a gladiator.

Back before his brother called him to come and work alongside him.

"I wonder if my old boss is still around," Razordrift mused out loud. "I'm almost surprised I have not seen or heard from him since I left. Perhaps he decided to not come after me."

He sincerely doubted that.

Savage wasn't exactly known for his forgiving nature.

"Speaking of grudges, I wonder if he still has one against that noble. Hmm, I wonder if the noble has heard the news, it would be interesting to know if he knows of his daughter's untimely demise.

"Likely not, since I believe she cut ties with him after his imprisonment."

A thought occurred to the former gladiator.

"I'm certain that Savage would enjoy being the bearer of bad news. I myself wouldn't mind seeing Lord Skyrise squirm."

Making a decision, Razordrift composed a message and sent it to the crime boss. If he had been in his bipedal form, he would have smirked.

Watching Savage mess with that noble was just too amusing. Unfortunately, this time, he would miss the fun.

"Oh well. I have better things to do."

* * *

The mech skulking among the shadows, listening to conversations that he would not be welcome in, was partially distracted by an internal comm.

Briefly checking to see who the sender was, he changed his mind about opening it later.

His spying now completely forgotten; Savage read the message immediately.

" _Lord Skyrise's daughter has offlined at the hands of Shockwave. Since you two have a deep hate for each other, I assumed you may like to know."_

Short, but the message held such- Value and opportunity.

Savage smiled wickedly. He shook his helm as he slunk away from his hiding spot, escaping the notice of the Autobots nearby.

"Ah, Razordrift, you know me too well," he muttered with a grin once he had stepped outside.

With a flip into the air, Savage transformed, tires spinning before he hit the ground again. His engine revved loudly as he shot off into the offcycle.

Several nearby Autobots, alerted to his presence, ran outside to look.

All they saw was the retreating silhouette of a sleek form before it disappeared around a corner.

One of them turned as their captain came to join them.

"Sir, I regret to inform you, but we may have just been spied on."

"What are we waiting for then? We need to catch them. If it was a Decepticon, they cannot make it back or be allowed to relay any information they got."

"We're on it," replied the soldier, beckoning for the rest to follow him. "Someone tell the sentries to watch for him."

"It's no use," said one of the others, her tone flat as she stared at the place where they'd last seen the mystery mecha.

"What do you mean?" asked the first soldier.

She turned her helm to look at him. "That. Was Savage. You will not catch him."

The mech turned to stare down the road, fear invading his optics.

"She is correct," the captain said reluctantly. He sighed deeply, lowering his helm. "It is likely too late to warn the sentries already. Even if they are still online."

Walking back into the base, he called over his shoulder. "If Savage got any sensitive information, he will most certainly pass it along. And even if he did not hear anything, he's found us. Try to inform any remaining sentries. Get everyone ready to evacuate. We need to move. Quickly."

The remaining mecha exchanged a glance, then spread out to tell the rest of the Autobots currently in the base.

They had just recently acquired this place. Now, because of one mecha who had gotten lucky, they had to pick up and move again.

Although, if the femme was right in identifying the mecha, he didn't just get lucky.

Savage, one of the most feared Decepticons, was not lucky.

He was just extremely good at what he did.

Which was usually harming the Autobots in some way.

* * *

Bolt glanced up as Shockwave returned to his lab, Skyshadow in tow.

The femmeling held her helm high, expression defiant as she was guided back to her medical berth.

But the front liner could see fear, anger, and sadness fighting for control in her large blue optics.

Closing his own optic, Bolt looked away.

He knew he had caused some of that.

" _Wait. She must know. Razordrift would have told her,"_ Bolt thought with a frown.

Skyshadow was as protective of her brother as Bolt was of Jolt.

If she knew what he had done, that he'd basically betrayed her, why hadn't she lashed out at him yet?

Which, Bolt knew he deserved whatever verbal punishment she chose to deal him.

" _Biding her time until Shockwave is out of hearing range? Maybe. But she'd be glaring at me at the very least..._

" _Maybe she doesn't know."_

Bolt could hardly believe that Razordrift wouldn't take the excuse to try and tear the remaining team members apart.

Shockwave wordlessly walked over to the tableful of tools and computer screens. He immediately busied himself with formulas or coding of some sort that was simply gibberish to either youngling in the room.

Bolt turned his helm back so he could sneak a glance at Sky.

She remained motionless on the berth, strapped down as usual. Staring at the ceiling, she didn't give any sign that she knew he was watching her.

The mechling knew that she probably was aware of it.

Why she didn't spare him even a returning glance, concerned him.

" _Does she know or not?"_ he asked himself internally, furrowing his optic ridges.

As much as Bolt didn't want Skyshadow to know what he'd done, he was sure she must.

And just as sure, he'd be hearing about what she thought of him.

Which, knowing Skyshadow, would mean two things.

One, she would hate him for it.

Two, she wouldn't pull any punches when it came to telling him that.

They'd had arguments before. Somewhat surprisingly, the usually quiet and tactfully insulting Skyshadow had a wicked, sharp glossa when she was mad.

Both of them did. Both of them were loud when they wanted to be, though Bolt beat her every time if it was up to sheer volume and anger alone.

With the words though?

Though not previously targeted at him, Bolt had seen Skyshadow's worst come out.

He had a feeling it now would be directed his way.

And he deserved every bit of it.

* * *

The black and red mech looked up from cleaning his weapon to see who was at his door.

It wasn't that he heard someone so much as sensed someone watching. Seeing the short, slim mecha leaning on his doorframe told him why that was.

The big mech grunted and went back to polishing his gun.

"You're looking for something to do or you want to tell me something."

The slim mech blending in with the shadows of the doorway looked over his shoulder, listening for a moment. Then, he uncrossed his servos and closed the door behind him.

The red and black glanced up again, a questioning look coming across his normally stoic faceplate.

It was something important and not to be overheard apparently.

"What is it?"

With a grimace, the dark grey and blue mech stepped forward and took the extra chair beside the desk. "I heard from a certain someone this offcycle."

The older mech rolled his optics, moving part of his focus back to his weapon. "Well, that's not at all cryptic."

"Not in a guessing mood I'm assuming," stated the younger mech.

"Never am."

"Good. Cause there's no time to dance around it anyways."

The warrior gave his company a look. "Then spit it out already, mechling."

"Razordrift wants me to find someone's location for him."

There was a silence as the two mecha stared at each other. One in disbelief, one in veiled anticipation.

"Razordrift? Why would he try and contact either of us after all this time," growled the older mech.

"No idea," the smaller one shook his helm and shrugged his shoulder joints. "I accepted. He's on his way."

"Going to try and figure out if there's another motive besides use of your skills."

"Obviously. I don't trust him," growled the grey and blue.

"Good. You can't trust him."

The two-wheeler watched as the armoured terrain vehicle continued to work on his large cannon.

"You remember the message we received? After he left?"

Not pausing in his work, the older mech replied gruffly. "Yeah. What of it?"

"Are you going to comm him?"

"Yep. Your tone tells me you think I shouldn't."

The two-wheeler was silent for several kliks, thinking.

Finally, he replied, slowly and carefully. "Why would we hand one monster over to an even worse monster?"

"So at least one of them can offline the other," came the scoffed reply. "If the planet is lucky, both will offline from their injuries. Though Primus knows no one is that fortunate."

"It's been five vorns since we left, Roadrage," the young mech said quietly.

Roadrage finished with his weapon and looked over to his long-time, semi unwanted parasite that still continued to follow him places. "Are you saying we shouldn't tell him we know where Razordrift is?"

With another shrug, the two-wheeler answered, "No. I was just remembering it's been a long time. Maybe the boss doesn't care anymore."

"The _boss_ as we once called him definitely cares," Roadrage scoffed loudly, crossing his servos over his broad chest. "That mech can and will hold grudges til he offlines. Razordrift probably taunted him before taking off. If he was smart, he'd have just disappeared like we did. If he had, Savage wouldn't have cared so much."

"I suppose."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't know."

"You're starting to sound like that trainee of yours."

The two-wheeler gave the red and black mech a look.

"Besides, why wouldn't we tell Savage?" Roadrage continued.

"We don't work for him anymore," the slim mech snapped, glaring up at the warrior. "We don't have to tell him anything."

"No. But we have a chance to get rid of one of them. Don't you want that?"

The two-wheeler looked away, not meeting his mentor's optics.

Knowing he wasn't going to say anything, Roadrage continued. "You of all mecha deserve to have them gone. The things they did, made you do- "

"That was a long time ago, Roadrage," the young mech said sharply, still staring at the floor. "Five _vorns_."

"Five vorns is not that long," Roadrage snorted. "And you were fifteen vorns old then, thirteen when you started. No youngling should have had to do the things you did. No youngling should have to watch as- "

The two-wheeler whirled, optics narrowing to slits. "I know how old I was! I know what they did and made me do!" he hissed. Jabbing a digit towards himself, he continued.

"I had to do it to survive. We all do. Even that youngling that I train. He started even younger than I was."

"I know," Roadrage said quietly.

"And- Don't you bring up his name and what they did to him," snarled the two-wheeler through clenched sharp denta. Shoving himself upward off of the chair, he began to pace.

"I apologize. I know you were close with him."

The grey and blue relaxed, servo dropping to his side. "If you want to comm the boss and tell him about Razordrift, then go ahead."

Pausing in his pacing, he walked over to the door. Before opening it, he looked over his shoulder.

"But I don't want anything to do with either of them or what's left of the boss's organization anymore."

Roadrage gazed up at the small mech from his chair at his desk. "You only agreed to help Razordrift so I could figure out where he was, didn't you."

"Yeah," the two-wheeler nodded. "I knew you'd want to know."

Roadrage nodded his helm in appreciation. "When is he coming?"

"I assume he's on his way. Don't know where he was when he contacted me."

"He'll be here soon likely then. He always was fast."

"I'll let you know as soon as he arrives."

With that, the grey and blue opened the door and slipped out into the hallway.

Before he could get any farther, Roadrage stopped him.

"Nitro."

Nitro paused, turning towards him.

"Don't turn your back on Razordrift. Ever," Roadrage warned, tone grave. "You don't know what his true intentions are. He might be lying about wanting your help."

And try to offline you were the words that Roadrage left unsaid.

Nitro gave a short nod, faceplate grim. "You watch my back, I'll watch yours."

"Done."

With that, Nitro slipped back into the shadows of the dark hallway and disappeared.

Roadrage reattached his cannon onto its place on his back and stood. Walking out of his room, he began to walk towards the common room.

As he made his way, he lifted a hand to his audio.

"Thundercloud, we need to increase the amount of patrols and mecha in them immediately," the gruff warrior said into his comm.

A deep voice, tone heavily annoyed, replied quickly. "Why? And you know the chain of command, don't give me orders."

"I didn't. They're called recommendations. There's a mech on his way here that has the potential to be extremely dangerous and troublesome. We need to watch him."

"Fine. I will have our mecha do as you suggested."

The comm was cut.

Roadrage carried on, grumbling to himself about giants who couldn't take anyone's advice.

* * *

Three seekers flew high above the border between Vos and Kalis.

"Do you know where either of our two targets are, Ironshadow?" inquired the seeker on the right of the formation over their trine's personal comm.

"Shockwave gave me his coordinates since he was seeking a guard replacement," the trine leader replied. "I am uncertain of Razordrift's location."

The seeker on the left spoke next. "Didn't you find out he was Shockwave's previous guard."

"Correct, Jadeflower. But that gives us a previous location, not a current one unfortunately."

"Maybe Jadeflower on to something though, 'Shadow," said the seeker to the right. "She said he was Shockwave's guard? Then he should know where he's headed."

"That's what I'm hoping for, Tailwind," affirmed the seeker in the middle of the formation.

" _I just hope we're not too late,"_ Ironshadow thought. _"And that I'm not dragging these two into something that we all regret."_

* * *

" _I can't believe I told him."_

Bolt laid strapped down on his berth, injured frame aching from thrashing to get out of his bonds.

It was the offcycle and Shockwave had long since left them alone.

But even though he was exhausted, Bolt couldn't recharge.

Guilty thoughts and questions kept him awake.

" _Razordrift used me, but it was still me that made the choice to give him what he wanted. And for what? Revenge for Jolt, who would be so disappointed right now._

" _A way to take out Shockwave. Ha. That I might not even be able to use because, well, I have to get out of these bonds first."_

Shifting his helm, Bolt moved his glance over to Skyshadow.

She was in deep recharge, even more exhausted than him likely.

Shockwave had injected more poison into her that orn. It was a wonder that she was still online.

" _He probably knows how much to give us so it won't offline us."_

Bolt knew Skyshadow was still online only because he could hear the ever so quiet whirring of her vents and her semi good wing would twitch every once in awhile.

Letting out a frustrated vent, he turned his optic back towards the ceiling. The ceiling he'd memorized where each and every crack, dent, burn mark, and spot of dirt was at this point.

Too bad he didn't have the building's layout memorized too.

Not that would help him. Unless he managed to escape. Then he could use the info Razordrift had given him.

Bolt looked back towards Skyshadow, his mouth in a grim line.

He would find a way to escape.

"I promise, Sky. I'll get us out of here," Bolt whispered into the darkness. "No matter what."

Staring up at the ceiling again, Bolt continued out loud.

"I've done something unforgivable; I know that. I can't take it back or make up for it. But I can try to save her."

* * *

 **Credit Song: Don't Close Your Eyes - Sam Tinnesz**

 **So, yeah. Bolt feels really bad, Razordrift is causing trouble wherever he goes, some old "friends' are being thrown in the mix, and Ironshadow is on the hunt. Things be happening.**

 **Did anybody recognize anyone from my other stories?  
**

 **Speaking of other stories, there is a chapter in The Lost Chapters about Skyshadow if anyone's interested. There'll be another one about her hopefully soon as well.**

 **Also, I was wondering, is there any interest in a Team Scatterstrike and it's members' story before all this nonsense happened? If so, would you rather see a story or just some chapters added to The Lost Chapters?**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	15. Promises

**Well, I realized something the other day..**

 **Survival of the Fittest was started about a year ago. What? It's been a year? That's crazy!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen - Promises**

" _She had no right to accuse you. You didn't do what she claimed,"_ the voices said.

Cloudbreaker shook his helm, covering his audios with his hands. The voices were back, full force. He crouched on the ground, rocking back and forth on his heels.

" _Are you going to let both the front liner and her walk all over you like that?"_

" _You're better than this. Stronger. Don't let those pathetic excuses for friends get to you. They don't really care about you. They're the liars and actors."_

" _Maybe they're right,"_ thought the Seeker. _"After all, what kind of friend would blame someone for being a traitor when they weren't. And to believe a Decepticon over me."_

" _They left you until now. And then all they did was try and tear you down."_

" _They're right,"_ thought Cloudbreaker. _"No one but Razordrift has been here since Bolt and Skyshadow left. They left me here to rot."_

" _Maybe they're not even that bad off, they're messing with you,"_ added one of the voices.

" _They came just to taunt me."_

" _Of course, they did. Bolt was always laughing, don't you remember? He was probably laughing at you secretly the whole time since you met him."_

" _And what about his buddy, huh? That know-it-all. His smarts didn't get him very far, now did they? He's gone, gone, gone."_

" _Don't forget old Scatterstrike, always telling you, Cloudbreaker, do this. Cloudbreaker, do that. Who did he think he was bossing you around, huh? He wasn't nothing special. Not like you. Maybe he was a flier, but there wasn't a drop of noble seeker energon in him."_

" _Your courted was probably in on the whole thing with them. Tower mecha always are sneaky ones. She probably seduced you into thinking she was all nice and everything. You just can't trust such a pretty faceplate."_

Cloudbreaker gritted his denta and let out a low, angry hiss. "They all used me."

" _Exactly. They took you for granted, bossed you around, and played with your emotions. What kind of mecha are they?"_

He lifted his helm, optics darkening.

He was sick of this.

"It's time to show them," he growled. "To prove myself to them. I refuse to sit here and do nothing."

" _I'll make sure no one will ever trust you again,"_ Skyshadow had said.

" _She might be the worst out of them all. No one will trust you after she rubs your name through the dirt,"_ the voices said. _"But you did nothing, she's the liar. They all are. You're the only one who didn't lie, and then they didn't believe you."_

" _Make them pay! Make them all pay!"_

" _They deserve horrible fates for what they did to you."_

" _Did they really think you wouldn't catch on and realize what they're doing?"_

" _You were the fool. You got played. Now, it's your turn to show them what it feels like to be the fool."_

" _Show them, Cloudbreaker! Show them all!"_

" _Three are gone, gone, gone. Now just two are left. You can make them gone, gone, gone too."_

" _Idiots,"_ Cloudbreaker thought with a growl. "Shut up and let me think already!"

" _Ohh, someone's getting all in a huff now,"_ grunted one of the voices, seemingly unhappy with the seeker's command.

" _Aww, it's okay. Soon he'll be back to his cheery self! And then we can leave here!"_

" _But I like it here. It's dark and lonely," giggled another voice._

"Pit, are you crazy? That's why we want to leave, stupid," Cloudbreaker said. He shook his helm. Either his friends in his helm were crazy, or he was.

Probably the voices were.

" _LANGUAGE!"_ shrieked one of them.

"Excuse me?" the Seeker asked, looking at the nearby wall. If he stared really hard, he could see what he thought was the voice's frame.

Or what he pictured it to look like.

You know, if it wasn't just in his helm.

" _Uh, we are just in your helm, dum-dum."_

"Whatever." Cloudbreaker rolled his optics. "And you can't say anything about my language when you were using worse the other orn."

" _Whatever you say, Buttercup."_

"Shut up!"

" _Now, now. Temper, temper."_

" _What's a buttercup?"_ one voice asked.

" _How should I know? Do I look like his know-it-all-former-friend? Why don't you go ask him? Bet he knows."_

" _Don't you remember, stupid? He's offline!"_

" _Oh, right."_

Cloudbreaker rose unsteadily to his pedes and began to pace, wings twitching agitatedly.

At this rate, the crowd of voices were going to drive him crazy.

"If you don't stop the chatter up there, or at least quiet down, I'm gonna bash my helm into the wall!" the seeker threatened.

" _Oh no! Whatever shall we do?"_

" _No, no. We should listen!"_

" _Yeah, it hurts when he does that!"_

Cloudbreaker ignored them from then on. He thought of things. Things like escaping. Things like revenge.

Too bad he couldn't pick the lock on his cell door. That would make things a bit easier.

Unknowingly to the seeker, the lock had already been dealt with.

* * *

It had been two orns since Razordrift had left.

Skyshadow still hadn't confronted Bolt about what he'd done.

" _She mustn't know,"_ the front liner thought sadly, watching as Shockwave entered the room.

"Back for more?" spat Skyshadow from her berth, glaring up at the approaching scientist.

Shockwave paused beside the young femme, staring down at her. "Even after all this time, you have not learned. You belong to me. Soon you will not be so bold."

"We don't belong to anyone," hissed Skyshadow. "You own nothing of us."

"Yeah," added Bolt angrily. "What you've done doesn't make you own us!"

"You both belong to someone," replied the scientist flatly. He walked away, to one of his tables by the back wall of the room.

Skyshadow and Bolt looked at each other in confusion. Neither knew what that was supposed to mean.

As Bolt met Skyshadow's optics with his own, he realized something.

She did not know he betrayed her.

She had no idea.

Another pang of guilt hit him and he forced himself to look away.

" _I have to tell her. She needs to know that her twin is in danger, that she is."_

But he didn't want to.

Not because he was afraid she'd be angry with him. He knew she would. And the reason for her anger would be justified.

" _She has so much right to be angry with me. To say whatever she wants to me. To never speak to me again."_

The reason Bolt didn't want to tell Skyshadow?

" _I don't want to tell her... Because I don't want to lose her."_

But if he didn't tell her, he might lose her anyways. She might offline if her twin did.

Skyshadow noted that her friend looked upset. But she didn't dare ask what was wrong.

Not with Shockwave in the room.

The Decepticons here had already heard enough from Cloudbreaker.

Skyshadow clenched her fist.

They didn't need anything else to hurt them further.

They'd already crossed too many lines.

Sky just hoped that help would get to Bumblebee in time. She knew that the seeker Bumblebee had contacted would do everything he could to ensure that it did.

Unlike another seeker who had put Bumblebee in danger.

* * *

Razordrift had flown straight through the offcycle, not stopping to land until he reached his destination.

Flying southeast from Vos, he had taken a route that would provide the least chance of being confronted. Over part of the Rust Sea, the remains of Praxus and Nova Cronum, through what was left of Crystal City.

Because of that, he'd made very good time in reaching the coordinates that lay deep within the city of Polyhex itself.

Transforming while still in the air, Razordrift landed in a crouch. Straightening, he glanced around himself.

The location his former apprentice had given him was what seemed to be a long-abandoned warehouse, surrounded by other abandoned buildings.

" _How classic."_

Razordrift noted two sentries hidden nearby and smirked.

"He did say I may be treated as a hostile," he muttered quietly. "And I must say, Nitro's new friends are quite good at hiding."

Though not good enough to escape the exgladiator's notice.

Spying several sets of tracks on the ground leading into an alley beside the warehouse, Razordrift followed them. They led to a very large door in the wall.

Pressing the entry request next to it, Razordrift folded his servos behind his back, waiting patiently.

A slot in the door opened. A ruby optic looked out at him, narrowing once it met his optics.

"Who are you? An' what do ya want?"

Razordrift smirked. "Ah, a native of Polyhex I assume? I'm here to see a mechling by the designation of Nitro. Tell him Razordrift has arrived."

The optic stayed put for several kliks.

"One moment," hissed the owner of the optic, before sliding the slot shut.

Razordrift could hear very faint grumbling from the other side of the door, then silence.

Not very long after, he got the feeling he was being watched.

Turning his attention towards the warehouse roof, the ex-gladiator was slightly surprised at what, or rather, who, he saw.

A young mech, perhaps barely an adult, stared at him from his crouched perch on the edge of the roof.

Razordrift's faceplate split in a grin, not exactly friendly.

"Nitro. It has been some time. You have grown. I hardly recognize you," he called upwards.

Razordrift cocked his helm to the side as he studied the young mech. _"The mechling is mechling no more, he's still short for his age though. Two-wheelers always are though._

" _I- Did not hear him coming. I wonder how long he's actually been there. His skill- Has increased."_

The slim mech stayed where he was for several kliks, watching his former teacher carefully. Then, he flipped off the roof, landing elegantly in a neat crouch a few feet away from the other mech.

"Yes, it has been a long time," came the two-wheeler's reply finally.

Taking a few steps closer, he tapped the entry request button. "Wheeler, it's me. Let us in."

After an astroklik or two, the giant door opened by sliding into the adjacent wall, revealing another young mech, this one black and green in colour.

Razordrift guessed he wasn't much different in age than Nitro.

The Polyhexian door guard glared up at the much taller ex-gladiator. "Greetin's. Hope yer stay is great," he remarked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Nitro said nothing, silently walking past him. Razordrift followed.

Behind them, Wheeler closed the door with a slam that echoed down the short corridor.

Razordrift took everything in as Nitro wordlessly lead him through the warehouse. Each twist and turn they took, each of the few mecha they came across.

Noting that the mecha he saw were of varying sizes, ages, and from different city states, Razordrift wondered what this place was. There was definitely something secretive about the building.

He definitely got the feeling he was not welcome.

Nitro didn't show how he felt about his presence. The mechling had only gotten better at hiding his emotions. Simple indifference was the only thing Razordrift picked up from him.

Though he imagined there was at least a small amount of disapproval at his presence in the two-wheeler's domain. And distrust. Nitro never did quite trust him.

Razordrift smirked. _"With good reason."_

Shortly, Razordrift heard very faint, but rapid pedesteps behind them, trailing them. But he said nothing about it. If it weren't for his excellent hearing, he wouldn't have heard the pedesteps at all.

Reaching an unmarked door, Nitro paused in front of it and swiftly keyed in a code on the pad beside it. As it opened, he held out a hand, gesturing for Razordrift to enter first.

The ex-gladiator did so, taking in the new room as he did.

It was small. A large desk took up most of the back wall. A narrow shelf sat against the left wall, full of random objects and parts. There was a computer on one side of the desk, and several small tools laid out on the other side. Several blades of varying lengths hung from pegs on the right wall, while three chairs were squeezed into the remaining space in front of the desk.

Seeing the three chairs, which obviously didn't take usual space in the room, Razordrift sent Nitro a questioning look before choosing one.

Nitro took the chair in front of the computer and turned to face his guest.

"You said you needed help locating an Autobot? Why come to me?"

Leaning forward, Razordrift replied. "Because, I was quite certain you could get me results. And there's surely some favour that you could repay me for."

If Nitro was intimidated by the tone he used, he didn't show it. He simply half turned to his computer and began typing in commands.

Someone, likely the mecha that had been trailing them, stopped in the doorway. Both mechs in the room turned towards them,

Razordrift eyed the newcomer critically. He didn't look like he belonged with the rest of the mecha he'd seen here so far.

Definitely the youngest looking by far, the mechling was tall and somewhat lanky. He had a slim build without a lot of heavy armour meant for speed. Instead of the red optics that most mecha he'd seen here had had, this one had blue-green ones instead. Razordrift couldn't figure out what city-state or region of Cybertron he originated from, but had it narrowed down to a few places if the doorwings on his back were any hint.

The doorwings twitched as the youngling stared back at Razordrift. Without moving his gaze, he asked, "Ya-wanted-to-show-me-something-Nitro?"

"Yes, come in," Nitro replied, beckoning him inwards with a digit.

" _A slight Polyhexian accent. Interesting. I wonder if that's something he's adopted or grew up with,"_ thought the ex-gladiator.

Razordrift moved his attention from the fast-talking youngling as he entered the room and sat down in the empty seat.

"Why is he present?" the ex-gladiator asked suspiciously.

"He is my apprentice of sorts," replied Nitro, tapping at the keyboard again. "I'm training him in both technical and fighting skills. Steeldust, this is Razordrift."

"Hi," said the navy and black youngling with a nod of his helm.

Razordrift nodded back, stealing a glance at the youngling out of the corner of his optic.

He was watching what Nitro was doing, but also keeping an optic on him as well.

"Very good."

"I'm attempting to hack into the Autobots' database network. If I'm able to get in quickly, there should be a few kliks before they can kick me back out. And I can't be traced," explained Nitro as he worked, optics darting across the screen.

"You have grown up, Nitro," Razordrift chuckled, a bit darkly. "Even better than you used to be at this sort of thing."

Neither younger mechs answered him. So, he continued.

"I find it interesting, my former protégé is passing on what was given to him," the ex-gladiator said, amused. He crossed his servos, leaning back into his chair. "Are you following in my pedesteps, Nitro?"

"No. I don't think so," came the short reply.

The navy and black mechling twitched a doorwing.

Razordrift didn't know very much of doorwingers' wing speech, but he knew enough that this one was agitated about something.

"Hmm, that's likely a good thing," mused Razordrift. "I wonder, is young Steeldust here as good as you were at his age when I was training you, Nitro?"

Nitro's digits stilled for a few astrokliks. He stared at the screen, not moving.

Razordrift's optics were now directed towards Steeldust, studying his reaction carefully, so he didn't see Nitro's response.

But Steeldust did. The speedster didn't move, feeling the ex-gladiator's stare.

"I don't know," Nitro finally replied, recollecting himself. "It's hard to judge when you're part of the group being judged."

"Fair enough," replied Razordrift.

As Nitro went back to typing, now double-time, Steeldust frowned.

" _Nitro-is-kinda-tense-around-this-creep,"_ he thought _. "There-seems-to-be-some-sort-of-history-there. This-Razordrift-fellow-must-have-been-a-kinda-nasty-teacher. I-don't-think-I've-ever-seen-Nitro-freeze-like-that."_

"I'm in now," Nitro said coldly. "Steeldust, you can go, I'll show you this part some other time."

"Okay," came the reply. Before either of the two others could blink, Steeldust was up and out of the room in a flash of black and navy blue.

Razordrift blinked several times, looking behind him where the mechling had disappeared.

"He's- Quick on his pedes," the warrior finally remarked with a slight tone of awe, turning back around in his seat.

Nitro scoffed. "You have no idea. And it's not just his pedes that are quick.

"Now. Who are you looking for?"

"A mechling named Bumblebee. Should be around thirteen or fourteen vorns old."

Nitro gave him an unreadable look, then shrugged, turning back to his screen. Tapping several keys, he began to search.

"What do you want with this mecha?"

"That would be personal."

"Fine. I don't really care."

After a few more kliks of hacking, Nitro found something.

"I'm going to get kicked out of the database soon, someone on the other end noticed. But here's something that might be useful.

"He's an Autobot scout, last sent to Iacon. Good luck with finding him, he's in one of the inner regions of the city itself."

"I'll find a way," replied Razordrift with annoyance. "Can you get an exact location, that seems quite broad."

Nitro shook his helm. "I just lost connection. They'll be watching for someone to try again for a little while now. So, it's wiser not to push your luck." _"Actually, I could get back in easily, overriding any firewalls they put up. But Razordrift doesn't need to know that."_

Razordrift stood. With a dip of his helm he turned and began walking out of the small room. "Very well. Thank you for your assistance, Nitro. It has been more helpful than anything else I've found."

Nitro silently got up and followed him.

The pair made their way back the way they'd come, but were stopped by the frame of a very imposing figure blocking their path.

A very familiar figure.

Razordrift's face split in a rather nasty grin as his optics glimmered with recognition.

"Roadrage," he called loudly as he sauntered up to the bigger mech. "It has been some time since I saw you last as well. You and Nitro left on the same offcycle as I recall now."

Roadrage didn't move. "Razordrift. Seems your memory is as sharp as ever."

Leaning forwards over the other mech, he continued in a low growl. "No hard feelings over that I am assuming. Since you asked Nitro for help."

"None at all, Roadrage," replied Razordrift coolly, meeting the bigger warrior's grim stare evenly. He let out a low chuckle. "All is in the past where it belongs."

"Of course."

Nitro hung back in the shadows, watching and waiting.

The two mechs stared each other down for several kliks, neither moving an inch. Neither saying a word. Neither faltering in the staring contest.

Finally, Roadrage spoke.

"Then, I suppose you must take your leave."

"Yes," hummed Razordrift. "I have business to take care of, though catching up on the vorns gone by would be entertaining."

Stepping out of the other mech's path, Roadrage nodded his helm. "Best be on you way then."

Razordrift dipped his helm and resumed his journey to the door. "Another time, Roadrage. Until another time."

Nitro slipped past Roadrage, neither saying anything. Simply exchanging a glance that said all there needed to be said.

Both knew that this mech was no different than he had been last they saw him.

Both knew he was up to no good.

Both knew what Roadrage was about to do.

* * *

The dark mech frowned.

He didn't recognize that comm code.

With a shrug, he opened the internal message anyways.

What he read sent a thrill through him, a wide, sadistic grin spreading across his faceplate.

From the wording of the message, he knew exactly who had sent it even if they didn't say.

Not that he cared. Just found it interesting and unsurprising who was to tell him after all these vorns where one of his longest hunted prey was.

"Ah, Razordrift," the mech said with a chuckle, shaking his helm. "Your little game of hide and seek is almost over. I have found you."

Roadrage might appear to be a simple brute of few words, but he was quite sharp.

And he somehow knew exactly where Razordrift would be heading.

And the route he'd most likely take.

The mech's grin grew wider, optics brightening. It was almost as his old acquaintance and employee had served Razordrift to him on a silver platter.

"But the fun part has just begun."

Walking to the edge of the balcony, the mech stared out into the offcycle, servos folded behind his back.

"Just as I once told _Lord_ Skyrise, I always was the better chess player, Razordrift," the dark coloured mech said, a menacing tone to his voice. "My enemies can run and hide-"

Sharp, piercing red optics watched the shadows far beneath on the ground.

"But they can't do it forever."

The mech brought a hand upwards, clenching it into a fist at his side.

"You were a fool to make yourself my enemy, Razordrift. To make me yours," he continued in a hiss.

"This shall be a hunt to remember."

The mech placed his hands back on the balcony railing and threw his helm back with an evil laugh. The sound carried into the stillness of the offcycle.

Below him, below the dark, terrifying laughter, Slaughter City did not answer. There was no one in the area to answer.

Turning, the mech silenced himself as he strode back inside the building. After making his way down to the ground level and outside, he transformed into his alt mode and roared off down the broken street.

His appointment with the once esteemed Skyrise would have to wait.

Savage had a bigger prey to hunt.

Now back on the trail, after finding and losing Razordrift several times, this certainly would be the last time.

"Good _hunting_ ," Roadrage had signed off his message with.

Internally, Savage smiled wickedly.

His former minion had no idea how good it would be.

"Watch your back, Razordrift," Savage snarled. "Not that it will do you any good. I'm coming for you.

"And there will be no mercy."

* * *

Skyshadow wanted to tell Bolt.

But she couldn't.

" _Not with Shockwave here. Who knows if he's listening somehow even when he's not in here..."_ the little femmeling thought.

If Shockwave found out she had a twin...

Skyshadow shuddered at the thought.

She was certain that Razordrift wouldn't tell the mad scientist. He wanted his revenge too much. And wanted to see to it personally.

But Sky also was quite certain that he would not reach Bumblebee.

Ironshadow wouldn't let him near her twin.

The red and black flier frowned as she glanced over at the snoring Bolt.

" _I wish I could tell him, talk to him about it."_

Her hands clenched into fists as she bared her clenched denta into the dark.

" _I need to warn him about Cloudbreaker. He can't be trusted._

" _I don't want Bolt to get hurt by him too."_

Sky's gaze softened as she watched her friend, her only remaining friend, recharge.

" _Bolt has already lost enough. He's already lost his best friend. And he's still beating himself up about this whole thing too. I can tell._

" _But I think he's been more upset about it the past couple orns. He's been quiet and sad. I bet Razordrift bothered him about it before he left."_

Razordrift was quite manipulative when he wanted to be. He'd done it to at least a few of their team back at Shockwave's other lab. Back when they'd all still been-

Skyshadow shook her helm, trying to shake the memories out of her processor.

" _Not the time, Skyshadow. You have to stay strong."_

She couldn't afford to waste time thinking about what happened. She had to try and get her and Bolt out of her.

If she could only find or think of a way.

Grieving would have to come later.

Unless she offlined first.

Skyshadow stayed awake for a long time after Bolt fell into recharge. She had a few ideas of how to escape, but quickly dismissed them as futile.

" _I promise you, Bolt. I will try as hard as I can to get us out of here,"_ Sky thought, looking over at her friend. _"I won't leave you._

" _And I'll never betray you either."_

Her thoughts turned to the sky-blue and black seeker who had betrayed her.

" _I still can't believe he did that,"_ she thought, again very hurt. _"We all trusted him, but I wonder how much he actually lied to us and pretended to be something he wasn't._

" _At least Starfrost will never have to know the real Cloudbreaker. This would have broken her spark."_

Skyshadow was then reminded of another seeker, this one closer to her age.

She scoffed, even as she grew more upset.

" _Are all seekers liars? Do none of them care for anyone besides themselves?"_

Shaking her helm, she bit her lip. _"Out of the few I've thought I knew well, only one has never lied to me. But he kinda left me too."_

Skyshadow mind wandered back to the other young seeker, despite her wish to forget him. How he was doing?

" _And where is he now? Still in Vos with his brothers in the Armada? Or did the purple idiot finally come to his senses and leave?"_

Skyshadow realized she didn't hate the purple idiot for his choices. She found she still missed him.

A lot.

She understood why he hadn't left the Armada when it joined forces with the Decepticons. After all, his brother was the mecha who had proposed the alliance between them and Megatron.

" _From what he told me, Starscream was always awful ambitious."_

Skyshadow would have stayed with her brother if she could have. She got why her once-best-friend-besides-her-brother had stayed with his.

Which she should've done anyways. She could've found a way. Then they wouldn't be in this mess.

" _But I wouldn't've met Bolt. I would have missed out on our friendship."_

Staring at nothing, Skyshadow sighed quietly.

"I just hope that what choices we all made are worth it."

But she knew, deep down, that several of them had made choices that wouldn't be. And weren't worth it.

She also had the feeling that her and Bolt would have to make some more hard choices soon.

She didn't know then; how hard they would be. Or how much it would affect them.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this story and my oc's.**

 **Thanks for reading! :) I'd love to hear any thoughts or comments you have.**

 **Credit Song: Watch Your Back – Sam Tinnesz**

 **Also, anybody curious about Savage's remark regarding this Lord Skyrise fella? Check out The Lost Chapters. There's a chapter there (which will eventually be moved to Rise) called Deadly Games. It tells a bit about that.**

 **And if you're curious about Savage, Razordrift, Roadrage, and Nitro's relationship and a bit of history, there's a bit of that in Real Freedom.**

 **Thanks again for reading! Until next time :)**


	16. Not Without a Fight

**Chapter Sixteen – Not Without A Fight**

The scientist didn't know if Wingnut was still online, or just hadn't been heard from in some time. Even if he didn't have the seeker available for study didn't mean he couldn't learn from the notes that had been taken at his last few examinations.

Unfortunately for Shockwave, he could not talk to the mecha that had taken the notes.

Wingnut had viciously offlined them.

Such raw rage and bloodthirst could be useful for the Decepticons. A berserker, made from the affects the seekers called, flight madness.

Not much was known about the phenomenon, but it seemed like it only occurred in seekers. At least to this extent.

It happened when a seeker was kept in solitary captivity for lengths of time. With no flight capability and the inability to even see the sky, they drove themselves insane.

There were instances of individuals becoming so desperate for flight that they launched themselves into the roof of their cells, offlining in the attempt to fly again.

Take the air away from a seeker and they deteriorated. Apparently, they were rather delicate things if Cloudbreaker's swift decline was anything to go by.

If Shockwave had a proper faceplate or emotions, he would have frowned.

"There is the issue of control," he muttered, typing at the keyboard as he added a few things to Cloudbreaker's file.

He glanced back over at the screen showing live feed from the seeker's cell.

If he was uncontrollable, it would be dangerous to put him on a battlefield with their own army. Who knew when the seeker could snap and turn on the Decepticons?

Like Wingnut had turned on those he deemed his enemies for whatever reason. Perhaps just for the thrill of offlining.

As such, Shockwave knew he must wait. Wait, until he knew that Cloudbreaker could be controlled.

At his hands, the young mech may just become a very beneficial weapon for Megatron to use.

Along with the other two prisoners.

Shockwave strode over to a different part of his lab. Glancing over a formula, he considered whether or not to go forward with his plan for the younger two of his test subjects.

He believed that they could still provide other uses before starting the project.

The scientist weighed his options carefully. If he tested one of his theories, he might very well lose one of the subjects.

But he knew that he had been presented with a very unique opportunity. One that would very likely not fall into his hands ever again.

Deciding, Shockwave prepared to move forward with his plan. He would indeed wait to start the project he intended to end with and test his theory first.

It was after all, the logical order.

Even if he might end up with only one subject for his project.

He couldn't simply let the opportunity to gain more knowledge on a subject that was almost literally unknown slip by him.

* * *

Ironshadow landed on the ground in a crouch. Slowly, he straightened, looking at his surroundings as he did.

Nearby, his two trine mates copied him.

"Well, boss, where are we?" Tailwind inquired, a long digit scratching his helm as he frowned.

Not answering right away, Ironshadow kept examining the area.

It felt, wrong.

He didn't know why he had that feeling; he just did.

"These are the coordinates that Shockwave gave me," the black and red seeker finally said quietly.

Jadeflower raised an optic ridge. "But?"

Quirking his mouth in a small smile, Ironshadow turned his helm to look at her.

"I'm uncertain about something."

Tailwind and Jadeflower exchanged a glance as their leader strode away. Quickly catching up, they followed Ironshadow to one of the nearby buildings.

"There's something creepy about this place," remarked Tailwind, his wings twitching as he glanced around once again.

"Agreed," Jadeflower hummed.

Once reaching the door, Ironshadow lifted a hand to his comm.

The scientist was not long in answering.

"Shockwave," Ironshadow began, tone neutral. "I have arrived at the coordinates that you gave me."

"Very good. I admit I am surprised that you yourself came," Shockwave replied, recognizing the voice instantly.

"The Commander thought I would be the best fit," replied the seeker. He left out the part that he had suggested himself as the candidate.

"I'll send you the code for the door."

Ironshadow paused, brow furrowing. "Alright." _"Something is off here..."_

As the scientist sent him the codes, the head trine member waved the other two closer. With a gesture he told them to be ready.

Two silent nods were his reply.

Ironshadow stepped forward to key in the code. Jadeflower and Tailwind lifted their servos, missiles ready. Just in case.

The door opened and they were greeted with silence.

"Directions from here?" Ironshadow asked, peering steadily into the dark room that greeted them.

"What I want you to guard is located in several rooms," replied the scientist. "Please refrain from entering them unless necessary. You may have free range of any other parts of the lab."

Something clicked in Ironshadow's helm.

"You are not here, are you?" he asked, forcing his tone to stay neutral.

Behind him, the other two seekers froze as they heard his question.

"Negative," Shockwave said. "I have numerous labs across the planet. This one is presently of utmost importance. Which is why I requested you to guard it. I myself do not need to be there at the moment."

The black and red grit his denta.

They flew all this way and Shockwave wasn't even here.

"Very well. If you need me at your location, please contact me," Ironshadow said. With that, he cut the connection and whirled to meet his trinemates optics.

"Shockwave isn't here," he said, fighting to keep the anger from his tone. "He just wanted a guard for this lab. Not for himself."

Jadeflower's optics widened, Tailwind's narrowed. Both lowered their weapons.

"A dead end then?" Tailwind growled.

Ironshadow shook his helm. "Maybe Skyshadow is here. Or we can find something that will tell us where she or Shockwave is."

"And if not?" asked Jadeflower, tilting her helm. "What will you do?"

Turning his helm, Ironshadow glared at the horizon.

"I don't know."

Tailwind stepped forward, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll find them, 'Shadow. We will."

Letting out a vent, Ironshadow nodded, meeting his gaze.

"Let's see what we can find here."

Jadeflower stepped closer to join them and the trio cautiously entered the building. The door closed behind them, leaving them in total darkness except for the light from their own optics.

Ironshadow was glad for the momentary darkness as they looked for a light switch. It meant his trinemates couldn't see his faceplate.

But he had to collect himself before they found the lights.

Pride told him that he must be the calm, collected, fearless leader. His honesty was prodding him to share his burdens with his close friends. The instinct to protect told him he had to put on a brave faceplate so he could carry on and lead his companions without fear.

But fear was battling to win within him.

He had to find Skyshadow. He had to find Razordrift to prevent him from getting to Bumblebee.

He couldn't let the younglings fall.

Not like he'd let his sparkmate and eldest son slip away.

Though neither was his fault, the loss wracked Ironshadow with grief and guilt.

What if's and if only's coursed through his processor if he let them.

What if he'd stayed home those orns? If only he'd been able to catch up with his sparkling's kidnapper. If only he'd been there to protect his sparkmate.

If only he'd suspected that Shockwave didn't want a personal guard, but one for one of his sick projects.

His hand searching the wall brushed the light switch. Taking a moment to gather himself, Ironshadow paused.

Flicking it, he turned to his trine mates as the lights above flickered and then stayed on.

"Pfft, 'course it's Ironshadow that finds the switch," Tailwind chuckled with a roll of his optics.

"He is the leader," added Jadeflower with a snicker, crossing her servos.

Ironshadow rolled his optics, a small smirk forming on his faceplate. Striding forward, he beckoned with a hand. "Come on, you two."

Quickly falling into step with him, his trine members followed him down the hall.

Ironshadow set his faceplate in an expression of determination. He began flicking his wings, using them as well as his optics and audios to keep surveillance on his surroundings.

He had a job to do. He couldn't afford to lose focus.

He had to protect his trinemates. He had to complete his mission.

And he didn't know what or who they might find here.

But he wouldn't give up.

Not without a fight.

* * *

Razordrift was flying over the border in between Polyhex and Crystal City when it happened.

A sharp pain exploded in his left wing as something hit him.

With a cry of pain through gritted denta, the former gladiator tried to keep himself in the air. And in a semi straight line.

Whoever had shot him would be waiting if he fell to the ground.

However, as much as Razordrift struggled, the damage to his wing was too great to keep flying.

Straining, he let himself fall as controlled as he could. Before he reached the ground, he transformed. Landing in a painful crouch, he straightened stiffly, pain blossoming in his wing and back with every movement.

Quick optics glancing around gave him no indication of anyone nearby.

So where had the shot come from then?

A deep, cackling laugh came from a ruined building nearby, making Razordrift whirl to face the sound.

" _I know that laugh,"_ he thought, a sliver of fear creeping into his processor. He clamped down on the feeling instantly, forcing it away.

If his suspicions were correct, this was no time to lose his composure.

As he peered into the dark ruins, a shadowy figure made itself known. As the figure got closer, Razordrift could see the mecha was shorter than him, but still well built. Red, hate filled optics bored into him as the mecha approached, no longer laughing.

Razordrift fell into a defensive stance, gritting his denta as the movement affected his wound.

The mecha stopped at the edge of the clearing that had once been a street. He remained hidden in the shadows cast by the remains of the building he had been in.

"Well, well, well," came the smooth, deep voice. "So, we finally meet again, Razordrift."

Razordrift's energon ran cold despite his attempt to stay emotionless. He succeeded in keeping his facial emotions under control however.

"What do you want? If you wished to speak to me, you could have just sent a message," Razordrift snarled.

The shadowy figure shrugged, then grinned wickedly, denta reflecting what little light there was in the area.

"Oh, but I did send a message, Razordrift. Did you not feel it?"

Razordrift felt the wound in his wing and the trickle of energon dripping down his backplates onto the ground.

He gritted his denta and snarled again. "You think you're amusing?"

"Quite. Someone has to amuse me. Everyone else on this planet is boring most of the times."

"What. Do. You. Want."

Something flickered in the red optics staring at Razordrift.

"You've obviously figured out who I am. You're not that stupid. You must know what I came here for."

Razordrift's optics narrowed, even as his spark beat picked up.

He knew that this mech never went out of his way to do something unless he wanted to. He also knew that he couldn't let go of a grudge.

"This is about _that_?" Razordrift spat. "You shot me down because of _that_?"

Another grin, this one more terrifying.

"I always repay mecha for what they've given me."

"What about the others that left you?" hissed Razordrift, watching the other mech carefully. "You didn't go after them."

A dark chuckle. "Ah, but Razordrift. You miss the whole point."

The mech stepped onto the street, out of the shadows, revealing himself. Sending a glare towards Razordrift, he continued.

"I only do things if I wish to. I alone make the decisions for what actions I do and do not take. The ones I do, I put all of my energy and will into them.

"I did not hunt down Roadrage and Nitro because I did not care to. I have hunted you down because I did.

"You made me care, Razordrift. You have no one else to blame but yourself for that."

Razordrift twitched. "You're ridiculous. I did _nothing_ to you."

Savage curled his lips up in a snarl. "Ah, but that's where you are wrong, Razordrift. And you know it."

He unsheathed a knife, deadly and dangerous looking, and began striding forwards. "And now, you finally pay."

The hate filled red optics hardened. "I've hunted you for so long. Now, you finally meet your end."

Razordrift also withdrew a knife and charged, letting out a war cry.

Standing his ground, Savage made a quick movement and flipped the bigger mech over himself. Razordrift landed hard and gracelessly on the ground, but got up immediately.

Energon continued to bleed from his wound.

"You were a fool to challenge me," hissed Savage, turning on his heel and advancing again.

The mechs clashed, parrying and blocking with quick strikes.

"You were a fool to hunt me down," Razordrift returned murderously. "Do you forget who I am?"

Savage countered an attempt to stab him in the tank and with a spinning kick, knocked Razordrift back several steps.

"Of course not, gladiator of Slaughter City."

Not giving the other mech a break, Savage closed the distance and hit Razordrift in the faceplate with the flat of his blade.

"It is you who forgets who I am."

Razordrift recovered swiftly and retaliated with a punch to the helm. Which Savage blocked.

The bigger mech growled. "You're simply a noble fallen from his stature. Forced to the dark to start a crime ring."

Savage grinned as he ducked under another swipe for his helm. "How poetic. I may have fallen, but it was those who put me there who really took the fall."

In rapid succession, he slashed several times towards Razordrift. The ex-gladiator's reflexes were too slow to block them all and he was cut. More energon dripped from more wounds as he stepped back out of reach.

He then found himself on his back, biting back a scream as his already injured wing made contact with the ground.

Savage straightened from the form he had tripped Razordrift with and strode over to place a pede on the mech's chest.

"You talk a big game but you are weak," the smaller mech hissed, leaning over his opponent.

More pressure was put on Razordrift's wing and he groaned. With a furious glare, he took hold of Savage's pede and threw him away.

The mech let himself be thrown, but landed several feet away as gracefully as a cyber cat.

As Razordrift staggered back to his pedes, Savage neatly straightened to his own.

Two pairs of red optics met, both angry. A grimace met a devious smirk.

"This ends here, Savage," growled Razordrift, falling back into a fighting stance. "No more of your nonsense."

Savage stood still, quiet for a few kliks. Then he gave a short nod, faceplate serious. "You are correct, Razordrift. This does end here."

Razordrift wasn't ready for what happen next.

There was no warning, no stance changed that indicated an attack.

Savage simply moved.

Before the ex-gladiator could react, Savage ran forward and behind him. Razordrift turned, determined not to let him in his blind spot.

But it was too late.

Savage grabbed his folded, injured wing and dug his knife deep. The damage done, he sprang out of reach, only to attack again.

Razordrift screamed in pain as his other wing was sliced, then his exposed side.

Bringing an armoured servo down, he managed to block Savage's next strike, retaliating with one of his own.

Backing up several steps, Savage paused, wiping the energon from his cut lip. Glancing at the blue liquid on his digits, he then turned his attention back to his opponent with a grin.

"Was that a hint to stop talking?" he mocked. "Next time, use your knife instead of your fist and go for the glossa, you fool."

Bellowing in rage, Razordrift sprang forward painfully, raising his knife.

Savage's optics gleamed as he ducked under and behind. Razordrift spun and followed, his blade just skimming the top of Savage's helm. Ramming his elbow joint into the smaller mech's back as he passed, sending him to the dirt.

Razordrift sent a hard kick toward the downed mech, but Savage was too quick for it to do much damage. The smaller mech rolled away and back to his pedes, turning back to grin at him.

"There we go, Razordrift. You're finally getting it."

"Getting what?" Razordrift growled as he charged.

Only to be tripped and sent sprawling once again.

"That this isn't just a game anymore," cackled Savage. "You are actually fighting back. You were not before.

"I was beginning to think this was going to be easy."

Getting back up, Razordrift glared at Savage.

This was impossible.

Savage was a good fighter, but he shouldn't be beating him this effortlessly. If it weren't for his injured wing, Razordrift would be having the upper hand.

He clenched his fists and growled.

"You coward! You shot me down to give yourself an edge in this fight!"

A wicked grin. "Of course, I did, Razordrift. You are a gladiator after all. I am simply a former noble and crime lord, remember?"

Both knew that Savage had gotten to be who and where he was because he was more than just that. He was still online. He was one of the most feared mecha on the planet.

But Razordrift wasn't ready to offline this offcycle. Especially not at Savage's hand.

"I'm going to kill you!" Razordrift roared, charging again.

Savage met his stare levelly, not moving. "I highly doubt that."

At the last astroklik, the smaller mech sidestepped, allowing Razordrift to pass. He calmly turned, waiting for him.

"Look at us, Razordrift," Savage said flatly. "One is leaking energon all over the place, one has only a few minor wounds. You are venting hard, I am hardly feeling tired. Who is going to kill who now?"

"Shut up!"

Shaking his helm, Savage tilted his helm. "You always were calm and collected, Razordrift. No one could ever rile you up enough with simply their words."

His lips curled upwards into a snarl.

"Except for me.

"I will always have the upper hand when it comes to anything between us. A battle of wits. A battle of skill. A fight to the finish."

Razordrift raised his servos, attacking again. Savage parried the blows.

"You were an offline mech the astroklik you crossed me. You knew it too."

"Be silent and fight!" Razordrift screamed, throwing another punch.

Savage dodged as the attacks kept coming. "You want me to fight? Fine. I was getting bored of this sparkling's play anyways."

Razordrift's optics widened a fraction.

Optics narrowing, denta baring, Savage attacked.

Twice hitting Razordrift in the faceplate and helm, leaving his helm spinning. One kick hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Another spinning kick to the tank made him step backwards.

But he held his ground.

Razordrift knew Savage had been playing with him. Now, he was serious.

The ex-gladiator went on the defensive, blocking as much as he could, returning a hit only when he had a sure opening.

Which wasn't often.

Savage was quick and kept himself well guarded. He was also relatively uninjured in comparison to Razordrift.

But Razordrift refused to simply let him offline him.

Not while he could still stand.

However, Savage lived up to his name at times. And he was relentless.

Soon enough, Razordrift was covered in knife wounds and bruises. Energon ran in lines down his frame.

Savage finally slowed down and stopped his barrage of attacks, pausing out of reach.

He also was covered in wounds, but not as bad as Razordrift's.

Venting hard, he let out a cackle. "I must admit, Razordrift, you put up quite a fight."

Razordrift swayed on his pedes, servos halfway ready to defend or strike. His helm pounded and his vents were laboured. Sometime during the fight, he'd lost his knife. And he was fairly certain his left shoulder was dislocated.

"What? No comment?" Savage asked, a malicious smile on his faceplate.

"You-" Razordrift paused, spitting out a mouthful of energon. "You won't win this."

"I already have."

A flick of his wrist caught Razordrift's attention.

That was the only thing that saved him from Savage's knife imbedding into his chest.

Razordrift deflected the blade with his armoured lower servo, but fell backwards when Savage hit him in the chest pedes first.

Both mechs fell to the ground hard.

One was on his pedes instantly, another knife in hand. The other was trying to get up, vision blinded by pain from his wings and system warnings cluttering the edges of his peripheral.

Savage stomped a pede on Razordrift's chest, pinning him. The smaller mech held the knife precariously over the ex-gladiator's faceplate, spinning it between his digits.

There was no hope for Razordrift now and he knew it. He was too weak from energon loss, to injured to fight back anymore. Black spots flickered across his vision.

He was beginning to shut down into stasis lock. His systems had already screamed several warnings at him, which he had ignored.

Looking up at his former boss, he growled, optics glaring hatefully. "What are you waiting for, just offline me already.

"Surely you've planned every detail of this moment."

The serious faceplate above him split into a wicked grin. Savage tilted his helm and let out a low chuckle.

"You are correct, I have planned this. Several times over. Except I haven't decided on one crucial point."

He paused, waiting for Razordrift to ask him what that was. The ebony warrior didn't give him the satisfaction.

"The ending," Savage began again, optics brightening. He stopped twirling his knife. "It would be oh so satisfying to kill you myself. But then again, watching you suffer would be highly entertaining."

The blade began to spin again as the crime lord continued.

"I could put you with Skyrise and then it would be convenient for me because you would both be in the same place."

Razordrift frowned. He wasn't exactly sure what Savage had done with Skyrise. He probably didn't want to.

"But oh, here's a thought," Savage said in a hiss. "You liked the gladiator arena so much; I could let you go back."

Optics widening, Razordrift stared up at Savage.

"You wouldn't," he snarled.

Savage grinned, a grin that was not friendly at all.

"I wonder if you'd like it so much when you're on the opposite side. Where the slaves and prisoners go. Revenge is sweet isn't it? And it's funny how it sometimes comes about."

"No!" Razordrift yelled angrily.

"Sorry, you do not get to make that decision."

With that, Savage hit Razordrift in the helm, knocking him out cold.

Stepping off of the now limp frame, Savage smirked. "Yes, that will be a good place to keep you.

"It really is too bad you were so stupid, Razordrift. We might not have had to do this."

Wiping the energon from a gash on the side of his faceplate, Savage lifted his other hand to his audio.

"I need a bridge. And get me a medic."

Savage looked back down at his defeated prey.

"I have a prisoner that needs his wounds taken care of before he goes to his new home."

With that, he cut the conversation short and brushed the dirt from his shoulder. A few kliks later, a groundbridge opened, several Vehicon troopers emerging from the swirling, luminescent portal.

With a wave of his hand, Savage indicated towards the prone figure laying on the ground nearby.

"Take this one to the medic, please."

"Yes, sir," replied one of the troopers.

Savage strode through the middle of the group, heading towards the groundbridge. Once he reached it, he paused, looking over his shoulder.

The troopers had reached Razordrift and were lifting him onto a stretcher.

Faceplate splitting into a devious smirk, Savage's optics narrowed.

"Checkmate."

Savage then strode into the groundbridge, slightly limping as he walked. His servos folded behind his back; helm held proudly.

He had accomplished what he'd come for. The troopers would ensure that his victim reached the medbay for medical attention.

Savage himself would notify someone of what was to be done once Razordrift was stabilized.

The two wouldn't meet again before Razordrift was taken to the gladiator pits.

They didn't need to. Savage didn't need to say anything more to his enemy. He had his revenge.

Finally, Savage could breathe easy. He could move on.

After receiving medical attention for his own wounds and dealing with what business needed to be dealt with, the crime lord left the Decepticon base.

And he didn't look back. Not even once.

But then, he never did.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters and this story.**

 **Thanks for reading. And for staying with this story even if it is updated seldom.. I really do appreciate it.**

 **And yeah, Razordrift finally got his butt kicked.. I'm sure there'll be at least some people happy about that. What do you think of the guy who finally took him down?**

 **Thanks again.**

 **Credit song: Undefeated - Skillet**


	17. Breaking Points

**Wow, it's been awhile.**

 **I hit a bit of writer's block and wasn't sure exactly how I wanted this chapter to go, plus I needed to tie in another plot line, which is in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to all who have been patiently waiting. I hope to keep up with this story a little better than I have previously.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen - Breaking Points**

Shockwave wordlessly entered his lab and went straight to a computer monitor.

The two younglings watched silently until he finally turned around.

Somehow, they could feel that this orn would be different.

The scientist began hooking up a spark monitor to Bolt.

"What are you doing?" questioned the frontliner.

Skyshadow furrowed her optic ridges. _"Something bad is going to happen."_

"I am beginning an experiment," replied Shockwave, continuing with what he was doing. "You should be honoured to be involved."

"Like that'll happen," snapped Bolt. "Hey, get your hands off!"

The scientist had begun to open up the mechling's chest plates. Bolt tried to wriggle free, but he was still strapped down to the table by his limbs.

"What's the experiment?" Skyshadow asked, dread creeping into her tone.

Surprisingly perhaps, Shockwave answered.

"I intend to test how mecha react when the bonds they hold with other mecha are extinguished," he said, explaining it as if it was a simple medical procedure.

The younglings' optics widened in horror.

Skyshadow's energon ran cold. _"No."_

"You can't break mecha's bonds," Bolt protested. "Only individuals can do it. Or when mecha offline it gets broken."

"Incorrect," Shockwave replied. With little effort, he opened the casing to Bolt's spark. "It is possible for a mecha outside the bond as well."

"Why would you want to do that?" demanded Skyshadow. "It is already known what happens."

Shockwave looked up, directing his gaze towards her. She stared back, refusing to squirm under the single optic's scrutiny.

"It is unknown what happens when a pair of twins suffer the event," he said.

Both Autobots froze.

"Oh no," thought Bolt. "Razordrift told him."

"Bolt isn't a twin," Skyshadow said quickly, fear invading her optics.

"No," Shockwave replied, turning back to Bolt. "He is not. But you are."

Skyshadow grit her denta. "Who told you?"

Shockwave glanced over at her again. "You, half-seeker, may be proficient at retaining information from me. However, one scan of your spark told me that you have a twin. I have known for some time.

"Unfortunate that I do not have you both to compare."

Panicking, Skyshadow protested, "You might offline us. What good will that be?"

"I have other use for you, but this experiment takes more importance. Not often do twins occur, let alone survive."

"You can't do this to us!" yelled Bolt, optic turning to Shockwave, then to Skyshadow. "Even you can't be this sparkless."

Shockwave ignored him, selecting a tool of off the nearby table. "Say your goodbyes if you wish."

With that, the scientist moved his hand, directing the tool into Bolt's spark chamber.

The frontliner screamed as the bonds he had with his creators were cut and extinguished.

Skyshadow tearfully opened her bond with Bumblebee, knowing she was next.

" _Bee,"_ she said, sending love through the bond.

" _Sky?"_ her twin inquired, feeling the fear and sorrow creeping through as well.

" _I'm so sorry. Please try and hang on,"_ Skyshadow said, tears trickling down her faceplate. _"I hoped this would never happen. I love you."_

Before Bumblebee could reply, Skyshadow slammed the wall back into place, blocking him out more than she ever had before.

He gasped at the sudden loneliness, then tried to get her to lower the wall again.

Bolt stopped screaming and fell unconscious, Shockwave closing his chest plate and moving to his computer.

Skyshadow vented hard and opened her other bond.

" _Skyshadow?"_

" _Sire, I'm sorry. Take care of Bee. I love you."_

She then slammed down a thick wall on his bond too.

" _Maybe it will hurt them less,"_ she thought through her sorrow and fear.

She was certain she would offline.

She hoped her twin wouldn't.

He was the stronger one, perhaps he would survive.

Shockwave moved towards her, bringing his equipment with him.

Time seemed to slow as the scientist began the process of hooking her up to the spark monitor.

Skyshadow knew there was no escape.

To her shame, she laid frozen in fear, knowing it would be useless to plead to the merciless scientist.

She could feel both her brother and sire banging on the walls she had put up, sending feelings of fear, pleading for her to open up to them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as Shockwave hovered the tool above her spark chamber.

Tears still flowed from her optics and she squeezed them shut.

The bond with Bumblebee was sliced and she screamed. It was more pain than she had ever felt before. Instantly, she felt as if half of her spark was gone.

Moments later, the bond she shared with her remains creator disappeared.

Skyshadow screamed for several more kliks.

Then, she knew no more.

Shockwave drew back, watching the spark monitor.

The femmeling's spark beat was fading.

Whether or not it would stabilize, he didn't know.

It was morbid curiosity that had drove him to perform this experiment perhaps. And he was interested to see what the outcome would be.

Far away, in Iacon, a certain Autobot scout collapsed to the floor.

His comrades rushed over to him, one calling for a medic.

Luckily, he was in their base.

One fellow Autobot watched, optic ridges furrowed as the medic hurried to stabilize the young scout, yelling orders to his assistants.

Bumblebee had been fine only kliks ago, the Praxian tactician noted as he watched.

* * *

A trine of seekers was traveling through an unfamiliar area when one suddenly banked and flew towards the ground.

The other two followed, concern for the leader urging them to catch up.

The one who had left formation first transformed, landing on the ground. He seemed to speak to someone through a bond, his optics dimming.

Landing nearby, the two other seekers cautiously drew closer.

Kliks later, their leader stumbled, optics widening.

"No," he whispered.

"What's wrong, boss," one of the others asked urgently, rushing to place a steadying hand on his shoulder.

The head trine member slowly brought his helm up to meet his gaze.

With a sinking feeling, the other seeker drew closer to her two friends. "What is it?"

Pain evident in the trine leader's optics, he spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

"Skyshadow's gone. Bumblebee may be dying too.

"I failed them."

* * *

Lifting his helm, the sky-blue and black seeker listened.

Pained, anguished screaming.

He smirked, unstable optics glinting.

" _Serves them right,"_ a voice hissed.

"Exactly," Cloudbreaker agreed.

A tiny voice, one that was not often heard, one that was drowned out by all the rest, spoke then.

" _They were your friends."_

"Shut up," the seeker growled, launching himself to his pedes. He began to pace, muttering under his breath.

"They accused me and then abandoned me. All of them. Every last one."

He never should have joined this team. Never should have joined the Autobots.

If they truly cared about him, he would have been rescued by now.

"They must think I'm a fool," Cloudbreaker hissed. "That I'm worthless. A disappointment."

Not even his creators had been happy with him last he seen them. They wanted him to join the Armada.

" _Nobody cares anymore, Cloudbreaker,"_ a voice said.

Another one added _, "No one is coming."_

" _You're on you own."_

" _Except us!"_ shrieked another one happily.

Cloudbreaker growled, optics glaring towards the door.

"No more," he hissed.

Unsteadily, he ran forward, shoulder first.

Hitting the cell door with a bang, he stumbled when it opened easily.

Blinking, the young seeker looked around, rather confused.

He should have had to hit it hard at least a few times for it to break open.

Right?

With a shrug, he strode towards the room's entrance.

He did have to take a few runs at that door to get it open.

Soon enough, he was out in a hallway.

Barely, he remembered the twists and turns that he'd traveled to get to the room with the horrid cells and walls that seemed to close in around him.

It had seemed so long ago.

" _Go on,"_ the voices chorused. _"Leave this place._

" _It's what you've wanted so long."_

Stumbling forward, Cloudbreaker headed in the direction he hoped was the way out.

His memory proved to be correct and he eventually arrived at the front door. Surprisingly un-apprehended by the mad scientist or any of his lackeys.

As memory came back to him of the journey into the building, Cloudbreaker remembered he was not alone then.

He hesitated, wondering about Bolt and Skyshadow. He'd heard nothing since the screams.

The mad scientist's domain had been eerily silent ever since.

" _Who cares about them, you fool,"_ one voice angrily demanded. _"They left you. They didn't come back for you, why should you go and find them?"_

"You're right," growled the seeker, balling his hands into fists. Angrily, he shot forward and grabbed the handle of the door, wrenching it downwards.

The door opened and the seeker burst out, blinking against the sudden light.

Wind rushed over his frame, brushing past his wings that twitched even faster now.

His optics, now adjusted to the brightness, widened as he stared at his surroundings.

With an ecstatic grin, he crouched, then launched himself upwards.

Surprisingly, he could still transform.

Spiraling upwards, Cloudbreaker let out a delighted cackle.

It had been so long since he'd flown. So long since he'd even seen the sky.

It was like reuniting with an old friend.

" _The only friend who hasn't left you,"_ a voice reminded.

And so, the young seeker, half starved of both energon and air, flew away.

Far from his tormentor, Shockwave.

Far from that awful room that had caged him and drove him mad.

Far from the friends who had not forgotten him as he thought.

Cloudbreaker had no clue where he was going or what had just happened to his two remaining teammates.

He didn't care about where he was going, as long as it was away.

But the voices went with him.

And he didn't look back.

He was finally free.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Credit Song: Promises I Can't Keep - Mike Shinoda**


	18. Elsewhere

**A longer chapter to make up for the shorter last one.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen - Elsewhere**

The gladiator pit's stands were full. Full of mechs and femmes wanting to see a fight. Wanting to watch two opponents shred each other apart until one offlined. They were here for spilled energon.

The pit's announcer walked from his gate into the middle of the ring. The crowd cheered, anticipating the next match.

Ignoring the stench of newly spilt energon, the announcer stood, waving at the crowd. He was a short mech with a medium build, painted completely midnight black. A red visor spanned the top half of his face, a grin across the lower half.

Connecting his comm to the speakers, he yelled, "Who's ready for another fight?"

The crowd roared in excitement. Ricochet waited for them to settle down before speaking again.

"Alright. So, we've had one death match, now we're gonna have us something special," the black mech said. "We've got one of your favourites to fight the next prisoner."

More cheering. More bets were cast. The noise died down again, waiting for the gladiator to be announced.

Ricochet started pacing one way across the center of the ring. He threw a servo out towards one side, gesturing to the gate in that side. "On this side, we have an Autobot prisoner that's been in the ring before."

The crowd booed, screaming their distaste.

Turning, Ricochet went a few feet in the opposite direction. "And on this end, we got— Ready for it?"

He paused for dramatic effect, eyeing the crowd from under his visor. "Iron Blade!"

As the crowd made more noise, Ricochet backed towards his own gate. The gates on either side opened, the mechs entering the ring.

"Begin!" the ebony announcer yelled. He walked through his gate and after it closed, hurried to his spot to watch the match.

The Autobot prisoner, a mid sized, red-coloured mech, advanced steadily. He knew that this was a death match. If he didn't win this, he would offline.

This Iron Blade fellow was going down instead.

The gladiator on the other side of the pit, to the Autobot's surprise, was quite young. Perhaps around only twenty vorns. Iron Blade was short, no taller than the mech who'd announced the fight. He had thick armour, coloured in a pale blue and varying shades of grey. Long wings moved behind him, twitching slightly as their owner watched his opponent.

The Autobot also noted his weapons.

Iron Blade held a long sword in one hand, a large shield in his other.

The Autobot had chosen a battle axe as his weapon.

"So, Iron Blade," the Autobot sneered as he reached the center of the pit. "Are you ready to join the Allspark?"

Iron Blade hadn't moved very far from his gate. He smiled darkly. "It is you who will be offlining today, Autobot stench. Not I."

"We'll see about that," roared the Autobot. With those words, he charged with his axe held high.

Iron Blade's battle mask extended from the sides of his helm and he moved forwards. Just before the two collided, he dodged to the side, swiping at the Autobot with his sword.

"Aaaugh," the mech cried as the sword sliced deeply into his exposed side.

The mech whirled, intending to bring the axe through the back of Iron Blade's neck cables.

The blue and silver mech brought up his shield, effectively blocking the strike. With his free hand, he swung his sword again. It made contact with the other mech's knee joint, severing part of the joint.

Now limping heavily, the red Autobot staggered backwards. Iron Blade advanced, swinging his sword again.

This time, the red mech blocked the sword. He shoved the weapon away and using the axe's momentum, swung at Iron Blade's pede.

The gladiator barely moved it in time, the blade grazing the side as it was buried several inches in the ground. He took several paces away, checking his pede.

The Autobot yanked his weapon out and charged again.

Bringing his shield up to block the oncoming blade, the gladiator was surprised when it was not the axe that hit it. The Autobot had, shoulder first, ran into his shield. The force of the blow knocked Iron Blade down to the ground, the Autobot falling over him.

Both mechs lost their weapons and scrambled to prevent the other from regaining theirs. The red mech decided to turn the match into a fist fight. He flung himself towards the other mech.

Iron Blade still had his shield. He ducked under a fist going for his helm. Seeing his opportunity, the gladiator rammed the shield into his opponent's side where he'd previously been injured. Armour broke off as he removed his shield.

Crack!

The Autobot staggered back, holding his side. His vents were working overtime as energon poured from the now enlarged wound.

The gladiator grinned and picked up his sword. That had sounded like something internal broke with the armour.

As he steadily advanced, the crowd went wild. They knew it was almost over.

Putting his hands into fists, the Autobot brought his servos up, ready to strike. But the look in his optics told Iron Blade that he knew it was over too. He tried to throw another punch at the gladiator, but it was easily knocked away by the shield.

Normally a better fighter, the red Autobot was exhausted from being in so many fights previously. Now he was injured and losing energon rapidly.

Iron Blade extended his sword, setting it against his opponent's neck cables. "Will you die in what dignity you have left?"

The Autobot straightened, glaring defiantly down at the Decepticon. "I have more dignity than the gladiator about to cowardly snuff my spark out."

Iron Blade let out a growl and brought his blade back. With a swing, he sliced the helm of the Autobot clean off.

The crowd became deafening. Some stood to their pedes. There were disagreements among those that had bet on the details of Iron Blade's fight.

The gladiator sneered down at the lifeless frame of his opponent. "Such dignity you have. Dying a pathetic death in the pits of Kaon." Returning his sword to its sheath on his hip, he turned to the crowd and lifted his arms.

"Iron Blade! Iron Blade! Iron Blade!" they cheered.

After several kliks of listening to them, the victorious gladiator returned to his gate. Leaving the noise and the pit behind, he headed to the washrack. There were no more matches for him that orn and Megatron wished to speak with him later.

About what Iron Blade didn't know. Hopefully another mission.

It wasn't very often that Megatron visited the gladiator pit. He had other things to do besides look after recruitment, training, and prisoners.

If the warlord was coming and wanted to speak with Iron Blade, it must be important.

The young gladiator smiled. It was good to be in the top ten best gladiators of the pit.

* * *

Ricochet frowned. He'd announced the end of the fights for the orn and shut down the pit. They had lost three more prisoners after Iron Blade's match.

One definitely Autobot, the others neutrals.

The announcer shook his helm. All innocent lives. He hated this part of his job.

Walking down the dark, dingy tunnel leading to the prisoners' side of the pits, Ricochet paused. Someone else was in the hallway. No one else should be here.

Silently, the mech crept forward. His armour blended in perfectly with the shadows, making him almost invisible even with night vision. He dimmed his visor's red glow.

A voice came to his sharp audios. He listened intently. Another part of his job, both officially and unofficially, was to keep an optic out for traitors.

"That Iron Blade's got to go," hissed a gruff voice in low tones. "He's killing everyone. How're we supposed to build an army when there's no one left."

A second voice answered. "He's too high in the ranks for us to touch. We just got to lay low and hope for the best. There's nothing we can do unless we're in the ring with him."

Ricochet quickly matched the voices to their owners. Both mechs were fighters who joined Megatron's gladiators, but were really secretly still Autobots. They were apart of those who planned to get enough followers and escape, taking as many prisoners as possible with them. Neither knew Ricochet was well aware of their plan.

Neither knew he was were the plan originated.

A pair of pedesteps came down the hall in the direction Ricochet had come. The conspiring Autobots didn't seem to hear.

Ricochet moved towards the approaching newcomer. If it was a true Decepticon, he couldn't be allowed to hear the Autobots. He took a step into the center of the corridor.

As Cutthroat marched down the hall, he stopped short as Ricochet seemed to materialize out of the darkness right in front of him.

"Ricochet?" he sputtered. "What are you doing down here?" Cutthroat had fought Ricochet in the pit before and was a little bit scared of the smaller mech.

Knowing he was now out of hearing range of the two undercover Autobots, Ricochet crossed his servos. "Oh, you know. Checking the tunnels for any mecha who ain't supposed to be here."

Cutthroat laughed nervously. "Anyone in particular?" He didn't know the announcer went down here or why he was looking for mecha.

"Traitors. Discontents. Conspirators," Ricochet shrugged, casually leaning against the wall. "Wouldn't know any, would you?"

" _This is my chance,"_ thought Cutthroat gleefully. _"If I tell Ricochet what I heard, he'll surely tell Megatron and I'll move up the ranks."_

The Decepticon nodded, looking around suspiciously. Then, he leaned closer to the black mech.

"I heard a few of the new fighters talking the other orn. They were talking about a jailbreak. Planning to let all the Autobots out."

"Huh, happen to catch any names?" asked Ricochet with interest.

"Blindside, Whiplash, and Runway were there. Those younglings, the twin terrors, were there too."

" _All them almost. Those bots better be more careful,"_ Ricochet thought. He straightened and patted Cutthroat on the shoulder. _"Good job, mech. Anyone else with you when you heard them?"_

Cutthroat grinned. "Nope. Just me. They were off in one of the unused rooms where no one else goes. I was bored and went exploring and saw them. There's no cameras down there either."

"Good. No cameras down here either," Ricochet said.

The Decepticon's face scrunched up in confusion. "What does that have to do with— "

Before Cutthroat could finish and before he knew what was happening, Ricochet slammed his helm into the wall. Grabbing Cutthroat's wrist and elbow, the smaller mech threw him to the ground.

Cutthroat lay there groaning and wondering what happened. "What'd I do?" he wailed.

Ricochet crouched beside him. "Ya went pokin' where ya ain't belongin'."

The Decepticon's ruby optics widened at the sudden accent and slight voice change. "What happened to your voice, Ricochet?"

The black mech chuckled. "Nothin'."

A knife pricked Cutthroat's neck cables and he froze.

"Ya missed one Autobot on yer list, Cutthroat." Ricochet said, putting slight pressure on the knife.

A bead of energon emerged from the wound and trickled down the mech's neck cables. "That was all! I didn't even hear about anyone else! I swear!" Cutthroat pleaded. "I'll find them again; I'll make them tell me!"

"Dat won't be necessary. Ya already found him."

"What?"

"His real name ain't Ricochet though," the black mech said lowly. "It's Jazz."

Cutthroat didn't even have time to scream before the deadly blade was plunged deep. The Decepticon offlined quickly, Ricochet made sure of it.

He stood up, wiping the energon off his knife before throwing it in subspace. With one last look, the announcer walked away, back the way he'd come in.

* * *

Iron Blade stood before Megatron quietly, waiting for the warlord to speak.

The large silver mech was standing by his window, facing away from the young gladiator. He finally spoke without turning.

"Iron Blade, both Redwing and Ricochet have told me many times of your great victories in the pits," Megatron began. "I also, have observed your fights." The former gladiator turned then, taking a few steps in Iron Blade's direction.

"You fight well and look to be a promising member of the Decepticon army. Perhaps one solarcycle you will even be my second," Megatron continued.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron," Iron Blade replied, dipping his helm. "I wish to serve you in the best way I can."

Megatron smiled darkly. "Good. I have a request for you to fulfill. There is a certain Autobot soldier who has been causing trouble for the troops."

Iron Blade was handed a datapad with information and a picture of the mech.

"Thanks to Soundwave, there is what you will need," the warlord said, gesturing to the datapad. "Deal with the Autobot, then return."

"Do you want him brought back online?" Iron Blade inquired, looking up from the datapad.

Megatron replied, "No, get rid of him. I trust you can do that?"

"Yes, sir," Iron Blade grinned darkly. "It will be a pleasure. I'll leave immediately."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Iron Blade bowed and left his leader's office. Taking one more look at the datapad, he subspaced it and headed towards his room. All he had to do was retrieve his weapons he'd be taking and then he was ready.

The young gladiator grinned. Megatron had basically told him he was going to make him second in command one orn. Iron Blade had heard rumours that the only reason he wasn't yet was because of his age. Lord Megatron didn't want someone as young as Iron Blade in that position.

He'd get there eventually. He was sure of it.

Meanwhile, Iron Blade had an Autobot to hunt.

* * *

The chaotic sounds of battle assaulted his audios. The smell of death and spilt energon filled his olfactory sensors. Pain ripped through his shoulders as he pushed against the sword wishing to slice off his helm.

With a war cry, Sunstreaker gave a final shove and his opponent backed up a few steps. The yellow youngling quickly rolled free before his attacker came back. He jumped to his pedes; his own sword ready.

The two mecha circled each other like a pair of cybercats. Both were skilled fighters. Both were on the gladiator's side of the ring. Both were fan favourites.

Both were quite nasty.

The other mech, coloured in what Sunstreaker thought was a sickly looking green, charged the fourteen-vorn-old.

Sunstreaker jumped to the side, then ran after the bigger mech. The yellow mechling was tall, but his opponent was a lot bigger and stronger than him.

Launching himself upwards, Sunstreaker latched onto the green mech's back. Getting a hand between his shoulder armour and neck cables, Sunstreaker grabbed a handful of the mech's throat.

The mech froze. He'd been about to fall on his back to crush the youngling, but he knew if he moved, he'd be in trouble. Sunstreaker wouldn't hesitate to yank his neck cables out. He'd seen him do it before.

Just because they were both favoured gladiators didn't mean they liked each other.

The crowd was loud, some booing and some cheering. Seeing two gladiators fight was good enough for some of them. Not all of them though.

They were here for spilt energon, not a stalemate.

That part of the crowd screamed for the fight to keep going. They wanted to know who would come out as the victor.

Sunstreaker glared over at the two mechs that ran the pit when Megatron himself wasn't around. Which was almost always. They stood in the stands, close to top of the ring where they could interfere easily if necessary.

Redwing shook his helm, giving Sunstreaker a dark look.

Not today, the look said.

The smaller mech beside the giant seeker, lifted a fist. Once the crowd quieted enough to hear him, the black mech spoke.

"Alright. We have our victor! Sunstreaker!"

The volume in the pit grew again, drowning out anything else Ricochet said.

Sunstreaker hopped down from his opponent's back. He made his way back to the gladiator's gate on the far side of the ring. The whole way, the younger mech kept his optic on the other gladiator following him back.

You could never trust one of these mechs. Some would just as rather offline you as look at you.

Sunstreaker went immediately to the medbay and washracks. He'd suffered a few minor wounds in the fight and his armour felt disgusting. Who knew whose energon had been sitting out there in puddles for orns? Not to mention all the dirt.

As he was scrubbing his pedes, a shadow fell across the doorway of his stall. Sunstreaker continued on with what he was doing, knowing who the intruder was.

A red youngling, same age, height, and build as him leaned against the wall. The mechling looked down at the yellow one quietly for a few kliks.

"You okay?" he finally asked.

"Fine," Sunstreaker snapped. He moved on to work on his other pede.

"Really? Cause you haven't been yourself for some time."

Sunstreaker looked up at the red mechling who looked quite like himself. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sideswipe shook his helm. "You're different."

"Huh?"

"You never used to be this irritable," Sideswipe said, gesturing towards him with a hand. "You never talk to me anymore; I haven't seen you pick up even a charcoal stick to draw for megacycles now."

The yellow twin went back to his scrubbing, ignoring his brother.

"Sunny— "

"Don't call me that," Sunstreaker snapped. "Do you need something or not?"

Sideswipe stood there for a while, staring at his twin. Then, he turned and walked away.

" _What's wrong with him?"_ he wondered. _"He's even closed part of our bond so I don't know what he's thinking or feeling."_

The red twin trudged back to their room, passing other gladiators as they went their own ways. Once inside, Sideswipe shut the door.

He looked around the room he shared with Sunstreaker. There wasn't much. A couple berths and a desk. Hardly any personal belongings.

Sideswipe sighed. He just wanted to leave the pits. The twins had been taken from their homes about two vorns ago. They lived on the prisoner side of the gladiator pit, being forced to fight for their master.

Until they agreed to be gladiators.

Life over here was better. They still had to fight, but their quarters were an improvement over the cells. Plus, they actually got a ration of energon every orn.

Sideswipe didn't want to join the Decepticons though. He knew Sunstreaker didn't either. They might have to take the insignia or be put back with the prisoners soon though. They'd have to fake it.

The twins didn't want to go back to the cells. It would be worse than it was before.

Sunstreaker came in and without a glance at Sideswipe, walked over and sat on his berth.

Sideswipe frowned. He was pretty sure that Sunny was taking some of his matches. The yellow twin definitely was in the pit more than he was.

Is that what Sunstreaker was hiding?

A black helm poked itself into the room. Both twins looked up.

Checking to see that no one saw, Ricochet slunk into their room. He shut the door behind him. The short, visored mech walked over and sat at their desk. He sat silently and studied them for a few kliks.

"What do you want?" asked Sunstreaker, watching him warily.

Sideswipe gave him a quick look. In his opinion, the mech wasn't so bad. Ricochet was a bit nicer than some of the other gladiators.

And he somehow was involved in the plot to help the neutrals and Autobots escape.

Sunstreaker wasn't quite sure if he trusted him yet. Ricochet, one of the top mechs in this pit, had a lot of authority. And seemed to have other jobs besides just announcer and sometimes fighter.

Sunstreaker was a little wary he was spying on them. For the other higher ups.

"There's another meeting," Ricochet said, answering the yellow twin. "Different place this time. Someone found you."

The twins glanced at each other. That was not good.

"Who was it?" Sideswipe asked.

"Cutthroat," answered Ricochet coolly. His mouth upturned in a slight smirk. "Don't worry, he's been dealt with."

"By?" Sunstreaker said, wondering how the shifty mech had been caught.

He wondered if Ricochet had something to do with it.

The visored mech shrugged. "None of us know for sure. I just heard he was snooping and someone else must have too. His offlined frame was found in one of the tunnels early this orn."

" _The someone who killed him probably heard from you. Or was you,"_ Sunstreaker thought with a scowl.

He never liked Cutthroat. But that didn't mean he trusted Ricochet any more for possibly having a hand in taking him out.

"Why would he be down there?" Sideswipe asked, his brow furrowed. "The tunnels don't really go anywhere except across the pits from underneath, right?"

Ricochet shrugged again. "Your guess is as good as mine. He wasn't where he was supposed to be anyways."

The twins looked at each other.

Getting to his pedes, the ebony mech headed towards the door. "You better be more careful. Next time it might be someone higher up that finds you."

"Like you?" Sunstreaker challenged.

Turning his helm, Ricochet smirked. "Mechling, even if I don't go to the meetings, I know exactly when and where they happen. Nothing goes on in this pit that I don't know about.

"Now remember, I wasn't here."

With that, he opened the door and left.

"So, are we supposed to find this new spot by ourselves or follow him or what?" Sideswipe wondered out loud.

"Usually we just go ask Blindside don't we," Sunstreaker growled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Isn't this my match," Sideswipe demanded, crossing his servos as he watched his brother gear up. "You went earlier."

"They're putting me in again," Sunstreaker replied, checking his sword.

"Why?"

"Because I said he is," Redwing growled as he came up behind the twins. "Now do you have any more complaints or can your brother get ready for his fight?"

Sideswipe glared up at the huge red seeker. "Fine."

Sunstreaker stopped to watch as his twin left.

"You wanted this, remember?" Redwing grunted, glaring down at the yellow twin.

"I remember," scowled Sunstreaker.

* * *

" _If you put me in both my own and Sideswipe's matches, I'll join your gladiators," Sunstreaker said lowly. "If not, I won't fight at all."_

 _Redwing growled. Megatron wanted this youngling to fight and he knew it. So did Sunstreaker._

" _And what if I say no. Your twin will be left by himself. You'll be offlined if you refuse to fight," the seeker said._

 _If he could use Sideswipe to persuade Sunstreaker to fight..._

 _Sunstreaker shook his helm stubbornly, crossing his servos. "Megatron wants me. He wouldn't be pleased if I didn't fight."_

" _Fine," snapped Redwing. "Hope you know what you're getting yourself into."_

 _Sunstreaker did. He was saving his twin._

 _Or so he hoped._

 _He had to keep him out of the pit as much as he could, he didn't want his happy, energetic brother to witness any more of the horrors of the pits._

 _He'd have to close part of their bond too then._

" _Alright," Redwing hissed. "We have a deal. You'll fight your own matches and some of Sideswipe's. If he doesn't fight at all, he's useless to us."_

 _Sunstreaker reluctantly nodded. "Don't tell him."_

 _The red flier shrugged. "I doesn't matter to me. As far as I'm concerned, he can be blind to the whole thing. Go back to your cell, we'll move you two next orn."_

 _The yellow twin walked back down the tunnel that led to where his cell was located. Redwing followed and unlocked the cell for him._

 _Sideswipe looked up as Sunstreaker walked in, a confused expression on his face._

 _Something was wrong._

 _Redwing locked the cell and left. Sunstreaker sat down in the corner, pulling his legs up and resting his servos on them. He buried his faceplate in his hands._

 _Sideswipe felt a strange hollowness in his spark. He sat still, trying to figure it out. Sunny didn't seem to be feeling well either._

" _Sunny? Are you okay?" the red twin asked, moving closer to his brother. He couldn't feel any emotions through their twin bond._

 _That was weird._

" _Yeah," came the only response._

* * *

Outside the gate, Sunstreaker could hear Ricochet announcing the fight. The yellow twin put a firm wall up in the twin bond. He had a bad feeling about this fight. He didn't want Sides to see or feel it.

Sunstreaker's name was called and the gate in front of him opened. He strode out and the crowd started cheering wildly.

The bright yellow youngling didn't hear them. He was distracted by his opponent.

Who was one of the biggest, meanest looking Decepticon he'd ever seen.

"Begin!" Ricochet yelled before leaving the pit.

The Decepticon charged, intent on squashing Sunstreaker like an insect.

Sunstreaker bolted. He had to figure out this thing's weak spots and take him down quickly. Otherwise, it would get him first.

The Decepticon moved surprisingly fast for his size and chased Sunstreaker. His weapon was a sword almost as tall as the twin. He had battle scars, but they were old. The 'copter wasn't a prisoner, the youngling realized.

He was a new fighter.

Sunstreaker paused once he got far enough away. The crowd around him laughed because he'd ran.

" _I'd like to see them laugh if they were down here alone with this 'Con,"_ Sunstreaker thought.

* * *

Sideswipe watched the fight through the bars of the gate. His indigo optics were wide open as he looked at the big Decepticon chasing his brother.

The red twin wasn't usually allowed to watch his brother's matches. Redwing hadn't seemed to notice him walk past him. Now, the seeker was in his usual spot by the pit's edge.

Sideswipe winced as the big Decepticon caught Sunstreaker and flung him across the pit. The yellow twin landed with a loud thud.

"Get up. Sunny, get up," Sideswipe whispered desperately.

Sunstreaker didn't move.

The Decepticon advanced slowly, his mouth in a grim line. He didn't seem to find any glee in beating up a youngling.

When he was in reach, Sunstreaker moved. The mechling rolled to his pedes, slashing the 'Con's knee joints with his sword. He then, dodged away out of reach, running behind the 'Con to do the same thing to the back of his knee joints.

Sideswipe vented a sigh of relief.

The fight had been going on for some time. Sunstreaker was doing his best, but his opponent was good. Really good.

Sunstreaker fed on violence it seemed, and he was good at dishing it out. One of the youngest gladiators, he relied on skill and speed against those bigger than him.

This mech, was big. He was also very skilled. And fast.

Sunstreaker was getting tired, Sideswipe could see it. He was also frustrated that he hadn't gotten a good strike at his opponent yet.

The Decepticon had got Sunstreaker several times. The yellow twin was bleeding from many various wounds all over his frame.

He went for the Decepticon, not noticing the big hand coming for him.

"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe yelled, trying to warn him. He was too late.

The Decepticon hit Sunstreaker in the helm, dazing the mechling. Then, he kicked the youngling to the ground, picked him up, and threw him again.

Sunstreaker hit the wall and landed in a crumpled heap.

"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe screamed. He knew he was out cold. Sideswipe had to help his twin before that monster got to him.

The red mechling yanked on the gate. It wouldn't open.

Sideswipe spun, his optics darting around for something to pry the dumb gate open.

Spying a large battle-axe, he lunged for it.

"Hold on, Sunny," he grunted as he shoved the edge of the weapon underneath the gate and pushed against it. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Ricochet watched as the Decepticon steadily approached the fallen Sunstreaker. He willed the yellow youngling to get up, but he didn't move.

" _Come on, youngling. Ya gotta move,"_ the mech thought. His optics watched the twin from behind his visor for any movement at all.

There was none.

Blackout was almost on him. Ricochet shuttered his optics. He couldn't watch the youngling offline.

He'd let another youngling down.

Suddenly, a red blur hit the Decepticon, screaming in rage. The surprise and force of the blow combined knocked Blackout over, sending the massive flier to the ground.

Ricochet opened his optics at the sound. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

The visored mech couldn't help but grin as Sideswipe tore into the Decepticon. How the red twin had managed to get himself out, he wasn't sure.

Below him, Sunstreaker started to stir. He saw his brother and got up as quick as he could, staggering to his pedes.

Blackout tossed Sideswipe away and he landed hard. The red twin let out a small cry of pain.

Something in Sunstreaker snapped.

Poor Blackout didn't know what happened.

* * *

Ricochet walked into the pit, a bounce in his step.

The red and yellow twins had their opponent down. One had a death grip around his neck. The other held a sword just about where the Decepticon's spark chamber was.

Once Sideswipe came onto the scene, the fight had quickly ended.

Blackout really got his tailpipe kicked by the twins.

The crowd was going crazy. They knew the twins were lethal in battle, but seeing them fight together was on a totally different level. They loved it.

"The winners are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!" Ricochet yelled through his comm connected to the speakers.

Unbelievably, the noise in the pit got louder with those words. The twins got off of Blackout, sending him one more glare before walking to Ricochet.

The black mech grabbed one of each of the two taller youngling's arms. He raised them upwards, the crowd chanted the twins' names.

"Good job you two," Ricochet said lowly after shutting of his comm. He let go of the twins. "Get yourselves to medbay and then go rest."

The twins did as they were told. Sideswipe half dragged the exhausted Sunstreaker out of the pit.

Blackout sat up, scowling after them. He hadn't expected any of that.

It seemed that those two fought better together.

Sideswipe hoped that Sunstreaker realized that. If not, Sides would have to convince him that they were better being together.

He just hoped that the gladiator pits didn't break them any farther apart.

Little did either twin know what would befall them before they would break free.

* * *

 **The terror twins finally make an appearance!**

 **Disclaimer: The usual. Oh, and Iron Blade is my brother's oc. He kindly lets me use him in my stories.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Credit Song: How It Ends - Beth Crowley**


End file.
